


Linen Rope

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everything is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is an upper sixth student at the highly elite Hogwarts School, and she needs extra hours working in the school’s science labs for her pre-admission to Oxford the next year. However, she has to get the approval from the chemistry teacher, Dr. Snape, as well as the support of the man in charge of the science department - Dr. Tom Riddle. *NOW COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So! This has been in the works for a while and I am currently about halfway through writing it, so chapters may come approximately once a week or so for now until I run out of pre-written material. 
> 
> This story came about with a silly idea and much discussion with my enablers, especially Mrs. Glitter. So, blame them for all of this. ;) I hope you enjoy and please review if you enjoy!

Hermione stares at the door across the hall from her position, sighing deeply and rubbing her eyebrow before pushing away from the bricks, all the while mumbling to herself. “Come on, Granger. You’re a big girl. You can do this; it’s only Snape…”

She squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath, then strides forward and knocks on the door, waiting for the deep voice on the other side to call out.

“Enter.”

Squeezing her eyes closed for a moment, she opens the door and steps in cautiously. “Dr. Snape? Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I just wanted to speak with you for a moment.”

Sitting behind the desk, the dark-haired professor picks up his head, brow rising slowly. “Miss Granger. Come in, then. What is it you need?”

Hermione clears her throat and steps up to his desk, her eyes glancing down to focus on the spool of twine placed beside his name plaque. “Dr. Snape, you’re probably aware that I’ll be going to Oxford next year for pre-med, and that I have worked very hard to get into that college. However, it has been suggested that I obtain more lab experience before I leave Hogwarts. And, as you are the best of the science professors, I was really hoping you would sign off on my assisting you in the lab. I can come in before school or stay after, help set up or clean, stock the chemical cabinets, or… whatever you need me to do. I just really, really need these extra hours and I would really appreciate being able to work with you for the rest of the semester.” Her eyes flicker down, making note of the fine hairline crack running through one of the wooden squares just at the tip of her shiny black Mary Janes.

When she looks back up a moment later, her eyes widen slightly at the smirk on Snape’s face. He actually looks amused and she’s deathly afraid for a moment that he is going to laugh her out of his office. That is, until he speaks.

“Miss. Granger. You are one of my best students, certainly of this year, and probably of the past … well, however many years. I do actually need help with the upkeep of the lab, so that would work out perfectly. I would be happy to sign off on that for you …”

She lets out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping as she pulls the paper from her bag and begins to hold it out to him.

“However.” Snape pauses, his dark eyes flickering from her paling face to the paper and back. “I cannot give the final approval on this … project. I shall sign it, but you will have to take it upstairs. Dr. Riddle will have to give you his signature as well if you wish to take on this assistantship.”

Hermione’s eyes widen further before she nods quickly. “Yes, sir, I can do that! As soon as I leave here, actually; I’ll go right up.” She smiles quickly and steps up to his desk, passing him the paper. 

Snape tilts his head, raven brow arching high before he reaches out and takes the paper with one slender, pale hand; and after reading it quickly, he scrawls his spiky signature over the professor’s line. “Here you are, Miss Granger.” He passes the paperback, but when she attempts to take it from him, he holds onto it. “Do go upstairs, Miss Granger. You must gain Dr. Riddle’s ... _approval_.” He lets go of the paper and sits back, black eyes gleaming as he watches her tuck the paper into her leather bag.

“Of course, sir. I’ll go up to his office right now. And thank you so much, Dr. Snape! I promise you won’t regret this.” Hermione smiles brilliantly before spinning around with a flick of her skirt. She practically skips from his office.

Watching her go, his eyes lingering on her long, stocking clad legs, Severus taps his fingers against his lips for a moment before he picks up his cell. After a few taps on the screen, he sets it aside and goes back to grading the papers on his desk.

\---

Once the door to Snape’s office closes and she progresses far enough down the hall, Hermione lets out the deep breath she’s been holding before giggling and dancing in place for a moment.

“He signed it! Yes!” She grins up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. “That’s what you get, Harry. I knew he’d do it!” She runs a hand through her curly hair, pushing it back out of her face before striding over to the side door. She pushes it open and steps out into the cold January air. “Now to Dr. Riddle’s office.”

Hermione shivers as she wraps her arms around herself, moving quickly over the short walk between the science building and the main building of Hogwarts School, where the headmaster’s and assistants’ offices are all located. The ground floor of the building is comprised of the administrative offices and club rooms. The second floor houses all of the assistant heads, each in charge of a particular subject grouping within the school. The entirety of the third floor belongs to the headmaster of the school, Dr. Dumbledore.

She waves at Luna as she passes the school newspaper’s miniscule office/broom closet, chuckling when she notices Neville perched on a tiny stool in the corner, the two of them chatting away as he spritzes some plant hanging from the windowsill. Hermione grins at their returning waves before she pushes into the stairwell and runs up the flight of stairs, panting softly as she enters the second floor.

 _I’ve never actually been to Dr. Riddle’s office, only Professor McGonagall’s._ Hermione huffs softly as she pushes her hair back from her neck, shivering from the residual cold before approaching the door of the man in question. Noticing it closed, rather unlike Professor McGonagall’s perpetually open door, she reaches out and knocks three times. She waits.

After a moment and some faint shuffling, she hears, “You may come in.” 

Hermione pushes open the door and steps in, plastering on her smile. “Dr. Riddle? I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I just had a... ” She trails off as her brown eyes meet his bright blue-green ones. Taking a deep breath only makes her brain swirl more, the scent of sandalwood and something electrifying - like lightning - seeping into her cells and making her stomach clench.

A silence weighs down the room as she stares at him and Dr. Riddle stares back. His dark brows twitch upwards, just slightly, as he watches her. He straightens up and sits back into his chair slowly, his gaze never moving away from Hermione’s. “A ... _what_ , exactly, Miss Granger?” 

A blush creeps over her cheeks as she licks her dry lips. “A question, actually. Ah, I’ve been accepted to Oxford next year, pre-medical, and they have requested that I gain more laboratory experience. I’ve already spoken with Dr. Snape and he’s signed off on it; however he sent me to you for the final approval.” Hermione sets her bag down on one of his guest chairs in order to withdraw the paper.

“So what, exactly, is your question, Miss Granger? I’ve heard only a number of statements.” 

Her eyes flash back to his, widening as she takes in his smirk and the slight tilt of his head, before they narrow in irritation.

“Actually, Dr. Riddle, my question is: would you please sign this form, allowing me to work in the laboratory a few hours each week?” Hermione leans forward and lays the paper on top of his desk.

Tom Riddle smirks, his eyes flickering over her form before he tilts his head and allows his eyes to move again, slower, from her long legs (the skirt lying in perfect pleats) to the shirt tucked into the waist, round breasts heaving slightly with each breath, nipples peaked out against the cotton from the cold walk between the buildings, up to her flushed neck and cheeks, before resting again on her eyes. “Well. If Severus has already signed off on it, I cannot imagine why I would object. But let me read this thoroughly, just to be … _safe_.” 

Hermione’s brows pinch together as she struggles not to glare at him; she folds her arms across her chest, unaware of exactly how enticing an image she’s making for him as her breasts press together and strain against the buttons of her shirt. She nods and looks away from him, breathing in slow and deep as she takes in the delicious smell of his office.

As Dr. Riddle begins reading the papers from the university her eyes wander, examining his degrees and the multiple awards hanging in the office between the windows behind the desk. On one shelf is a collection of rocks and minerals, including a particularly beautiful cabochon egg of deep purple amethyst the size of her fist. She stares at that for a few moments longer before glancing back to Tom.

 _He really is good looking, isn’t he? I can see why all the girls on campus want to take his classes._ Hermione nibbles on her lower lip as her eyes trace along the wavy dark brown hair down to the smooth cheek, the hint of a five o’clock shadow beginning to roughen his skin. She blushes again, her eyes moving to his desk quickly before he can catch her.

Suddenly, Hermione blinks in surprise and leans forward as she notices a spool of twine sitting on his desk right beside his name plaque. _That looks just like the twine on Dr. Snape’s desk. How odd_.

She jumps and looks up as Tom clears his throat and looks back at her. “Well, it looks as though Severus hasn’t signed his soul away, after all. I cannot see any reason why you shouldn’t be able to work as his assistant until graduation. You will need to come up with a reasonable, consistent schedule with him; other than that, I will only schedule regular meetings to ensure your internship requirements are being met and that he is satisfied with your help. I don’t particularly care when you and Severus discuss those particulars; I will, however, require occasional meetings with the two of you to be sure that everything is going as it should.” 

He chuckles quietly as he signs on the required line and then stands, walking around the desk to hand the paper back to Hermione. “There you are: everything is in order.”

Hermione looks up at him, eyes widening and pupils dilating as she notices just how much taller he is than her: the top of her head barely reaches his shoulder. “Th-thank you, Dr. Riddle.” She swallows and reaches out to take the paper before leaning to tuck it back into her bag. When she straightens she looks back up to him and smiles. “I appreciate it and I won’t let you or Dr. Snape down.”

Tom narrows his eyes slightly, looking down at her for a long moment. “No, I don’t suppose you will, Miss Granger. Please keep me updated; I shall see you sometime later this week.” He smiles and watches her blush travel down her throat and into her shirt. 

Her heart pounds as she nods shakily and grabs the handle of her bag. “Yes, sir. Thank you again!” She pulls her bag from the chair, and its worn leather handle creaks ominously as she backs towards the door, her eyes stuck on his. “Have a good afternoon, Dr. Riddle.”

“And you as well, Miss Granger. It’s from Brazil, by the way.”

Hermione stops and tilts her head, hair swinging behind her as she looks up at him blankly. “I’m sorry, sir?”

He smirks as he tilts his head towards his bookshelves. “The amethyst is from Brazil. I picked it up there while researching the chemical compositions of particular species of Amazonian plants. I noticed you admiring it.” His smile widens as he watches her eyes flicker to the amethyst and back to him. 

If he had noticed her looking at the amethyst, what else did he notice?! 

“I’ll bet that was a fascinating trip! I’d love to visit the Amazon in the future. Maybe I’ll get the chance during university.” She bites down on her lip as she steps back, bumping lightly into the bookcase beside the door. “I . . . I’d better get going. Have a good day, sir!” She spins, skirt swirling around her thighs as she slips out the door.

Tom slides his thumb along his lower lip, his gaze lingering on her retreating figure before he chuckles and turns back to his desk. He pulls his mobile from his pocket and sits down, tapping a message into it. _‘You were right. That was interesting.’_ Setting it aside, he opens the folder sitting on his desk and goes back to work.

\---

After practically running through the hall and into the stairwell, Hermione leans against the bricks, gasping. Squeezing her eyes closed, she tilts her head back and grips her bag, hugging it to her chest.

 _What the hell was that about? The way he looked at me. Hah, the way I looked at him!_ She laughs softly to herself, shaking her head before straightening and going down the remaining stairs to the main hall of the first floor. As she passes by the closed door to the newspaper room, she smiles at Luna’s decorations of print out unicorns and griffins taped to the wood. Hermione pauses to untie her sweater from her bag and pull it on before striding out into the cold and making her way back to the dormitories.

The four dorms are laid out across from the main hall in a diamond shape. Hermione, as part of Gryffindor Hall, has the shortest walk as it lays directly across the lawn from the headmaster’s building. Hufflepuff is on the left, adjacent to the dining hall, while Ravenclaw is to the right, attached to the library. Slytherin is behind Gryffindor, separated from the others by the small lake in the middle of the commons, which is currently rimmed in ice and freezing cold. 

Thanking God she doesn’t have to walk all the way around to Slytherin she hustles into Gryffindor, pushing through the door into the warmed air with a grateful sigh before making her way into the common room just to the left of the entrance. Predictably, her best friends are all lounging on a couple of the couches, books still in their book bags.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are the first friends she made at Hogwarts their very first year in, and they have been practically inseparable since. And they are sitting on either end of their favorite couch, chatting about the upcoming football match against Durmstrang Institute.

“Have you two even moved since you got out of class?” Hermione quirks a brow, propping her fists on her hips as she surveys the two boys.

They grin up at her. Harry manages a semi-guilty look while Ron is completely unrepentant. “Course we did, ‘Mione! We walked in, we put our bags down, we sat down. We’re breathing, aren’t we?” Ron grins and shrugs, arm hanging over the back of the couch. Hermione wrinkles her nose at the nickname; despite her constant protests over the years, he still uses it.

Harry just rolls his eyes at their ginger companion and smiles at Hermione. “How did your meeting with Snape go?”

“ _Doctor_ Snape, Harry. And it went very well; he gave me the approval right away, actually. I guess I’ll ask him tomorrow when he’d like me in the lab.” She glances over at the extra large clock hanging on the wall nearby.

Harry follows her gaze, his brows furrowing. “Really? Then why’d it take you so long? It’s been almost an hour since class let out.”

She sighs and drops her bag as she sinks down into the extra stuffed chair beside the couch, wiggling her feet. “Well. I couldn’t just have Dr. Snape’s permission. I also had to go speak with Dr. Riddle.”

The dark-haired boy sits up straight, his mouth hanging open for a moment. “Riddle? Why did you have to go see him?”

Hermione sighs again and looks pointedly at Harry. “ _Doctor_ Riddle, Harry. And he is the head of the science department; it only makes sense to get his approval on the things that go on in the department, you know?”

Ron snorts and rolls his eyes as Harry huffs, crossing his arms. “He’s a wanker, Harry; we know. Dumbledore always says so; we know. Don’t get your knickers in a twist, mate.”

Harry scowls at Ron then looks at Hermione. “It doesn’t take away from the fact that it is true, you know. He is a wanker.”

Hermione smiles placatingly and nods. “Yes, Harry. We know. All right, I have some homework to do before dinner, so I’m heading up to my room. I’ll see you boys in an hour and we can go eat together. Make an attempt to do some of your work beforehand, maybe?”

Ron grins, raking his fingers through his slightly spiked hair. “Oh, sure, Mione. We’ll get something done before dinner. And then we’ll have the rest of the night too, you know, to get everything else done.”

Harry mutters a little to himself, obviously still sidetracked at the mention of Dr. Riddle before he nods. “We’ll come get you if you don’t come down.”

She grabs her bag, frowning at the handle for a moment. “I think I may need a new bag, but I just love this one too much!” She shakes her head and smiles, standing up and reaching over to ruffle Harry’s hair with a laugh at his protests. “Sounds lovely, boys. Thank you!” She turns and strides over to the stairs, heading up to her room. 

There really is quite a bit of homework to be done, but her mind keeps drifting to a certain pair of blue-green eyes and almost-black waves as she climbs the stairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response was SO FANTASTIC to chapter one, I decided to post chapter two earlier than anticipated! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited/followed and reviewed!

Hermione wakes up the next morning to the sound of her insistent phone alarm. After turning it off and staring at the ceiling for a long few moments, she rubs her eyes and sits up. She stayed up far too late after completing her homework for the week working out a schedule to propose to Dr. Snape for her assistantship.

She knows she dreamt the night before, but the memories are hazy and indistinct now in the light of the morning sun: only a vague impression of shadows and heat and rope.

Sighing, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up with a huge yawn, glancing over at her still quietly snoring roommate before grabbing her toiletry bag in order to get ready for the day.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tom saunters into Severus’ office, smirking at the scowling black-haired man. “Good morning, Severus! I see you’re wearing your happy face this morning, as usual.”

The man in question glances up at the intruder and sneers. “Tom, if you did not bring more coffee, you can bugger off.”

He laughs and makes himself comfortable in Severus’ guest chair, crossing his legs and brushing at some bit of imaginary lint on his knee. “Now, now, Severus. That’s hardly the way to treat your esteemed colleague and best friend.”

“Who is Severus’ best friend? This is news to the world! We should all rejoice he’s managed to keep anyone around for more than a day with that scowling face of his !”

Black eyes roll as Lucius Malfoy strides into the room, grinning at the two other men. Severus sighs and pinches his nose, glowering. “It is _far_ too early for this shit.”

Lucius chuckles and leans over, setting a distinct white paper cup on Severus’ desk. “Just for you, Severus. From your _actual_ best friend.” He flashes a brilliant white smile before leaning one hip against the side of his desk, dislodging the spool of twine in the process.

Tom mimics Severus’ eye roll and smirks. “Thank you, Lucius. We all know what a suck-up you are. What are you even doing here? You have no business at Hogwarts today.”

“ _Actually_ , brother, I was here for a meeting with the Chief Warlock.” They all smirk at their nickname for the headmaster. “Dumbledore wished to speak about Draco’s grades. The boy keeps skiving off in his horticulture class. Why he is even taking such a ridiculous class is beyond me, but he claims to enjoy it _despite_ constantly skipping it. His mother has always enjoyed working in the gardens like some kind of commoner; who am I to deny my only son?” He smirks, long fingers idly twisting the dark, woven bracelet around his left wrist.

Severus grumbles into his coffee, drinking deeply and ignoring the other two men in his office. Tom just chuckles again and shrugs one shoulder. “What can we say, Lucius? The boy is intelligent - very much so. But he’s a bit lazy. He knows he’ll take the business from you once you’ve reached your dotage. Which, as we know, isn’t so far off. Is that a grey hair I see, Lucius?”

The blond man scowls at Tom, flicking his fingers through his long hair. “As if you can speak, Tom. Apparently you have forgotten you are older than me.”

Severus sighs and raises his head from his cup. “Would you two _please_ stop sniping at each other? You’re worse than a couple of women.”

Tom grins unrepentantly and shrugs, leaning back into the chair. “Speaking of women, Severus, Miss Granger came by my office yesterday. She’s going to be working as your assistant for the rest of the year?”

Severus looks up at the ceiling. “Christ help me, yes. She came by yesterday begging for the ‘privilege.’ I signed the paper and sent her off to you. It doesn’t surprise me that she went straight over; the girl is nigh on insufferable.”

Lucius tilts his head; an eyebrow quirks. “Miss Granger? I believe Draco has spoken of her: little slip of a thing, a crazy amount of wild hair? I’ve seen her around the grounds, I believe.”

Tom nods, his eyes narrowing at Lucius’ expression. “Yes, she’s the top of the class. Even if Draco weren’t a lazy child, he wouldn’t come close to her scores. She’s already been accepted to Oxford’s medical programme. They only requested a few more lab hours before she leaves Hogwarts.”

Severus arches a brow, looking at Tom for a long moment before glancing at Lucius and smirking at his vaguely impressed expression. “Don’t try so hard, Lucius. You’ll hurt yourself. Yes, the girl is exceedingly brilliant. However, she hangs around the Weasley and Potter brats who, I’m sure, are dragging her IQ down the drain.”

Lucius huffs and shakes his head, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. “The girl must be impressive if she’s been accepted to the medical programme so early no matter what you say, Severus. I suppose I’ll be meeting her at some point in the future. I wonder if I could induce Draco to take her out for a date; perhaps her studious nature would rub off on him.” He smirks widely. “Among other things.”

Tom shifts in the chair, blue-green eyes glittering like ice for a moment before he brushes his thumb along his lower lip. “No, she wouldn’t be interested in Draco.”

“What makes you so sure, Tom? She sounds like someone who could shake him up a bit, get him back on track! I highly doubt she comes from the proper type of family for marriage, but a school romance, just until he gets into university? I cannot see why not.” The blond tilts his head, pale grey eyes narrowed in thought as he watches his old friend.

Tom tugs the cuff of his Oxford, sniffing quietly in derision as he looks at Lucius from underneath his eyelashes. “No, I cannot see why she would be at all interested. Miss Granger is far too intelligent for Draco.”

Lucius tilts his head in an oddly bird-like movement before a smile begins to tug at his lips. “Now, Tom, are there not rules against fraternization between teachers and students?”

His eyes snap up and narrow at the blond and he sits up straighter in his chair. “Yes, Lucius, there are. And that’s a ridiculous accusation.”

Lucius spreads his hands and adopts an expression of pure innocence. “Of course it is, brother. I was just… _clarifying_ the rules, you know. No harm intended.” He flashes his brilliantly white, straight teeth in a roguish smile at Tom before glancing over to Severus. “Be sure to remember that as well, Severus.”

Severus sighs deeply, leaning back in his chair. “I am _surrounded_ by idiots.” He reaches out and adjusts the spool of twine on his desk Lucius jostled earlier, returning it to the proper position. “And please remove your hind end from my desk, Lucius; it is _not_ a chair.”

Chuckling, Lucius straightens and brushes his fingers over one lapel of his immaculate suit. “No, but since Tom has taken the only available chair, I was forced to make do. And do remember who brought you that cup of _very_ dark, _very_ expensive coffee you just inhaled as though it were the common swill from the cafeteria.” He sneers at the thought of drinking _anything_ from a cafeteria. “I must be going, anyway. You two have … classes to teach and I have a meeting this afternoon.”

Tom stands as well, nodding to Severus. “I’ll stop by once classes have concluded for the day and we can look over Miss Granger’s proposal for her assistantship,and I’ll buy you another cup of that ridiculous coffee if she hasn’t already completed an entire schedule from now until graduation.” He smirks at his long time friend before waving his hand at Lucius. “Let's go, Lucius, I’ll walk you out. We wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

Lucius huffs and rolls his eyes to the ceiling. “Goodbye, Severus. I will see you Saturday, correct?” He barely waits for Severus’ nod before walking out of the office.

Tom smirks back over his shoulder. “Have a good day, Severus.” He walks with Lucius from the office, striding down the hall. “Is it already the first Saturday again this week? I must have been quite busy. Are you prepared?”

The blond smirks. “Am I not always, Tom? Of _course_ everything is prepared. You must only attend. Of course, it would be much more interesting if you brought a… companion. It’s been some time since you brought anyone along to our parties.”

Tom sighs and rolls his shoulders. “After the last one, I’ve needed some distance. I am fairly sure Severus _still_ hasn’t forgiven me for that fiasco.” He chuckles and pushes through the doors to the outside walkway, scowling as the wind ruffles his hair and pushes it into his eyes.

Lucius smirks, ignoring the way his hair floats and dances around his face in favor of eyeing Tom. “It’s been months and he is _still_ whinging about that girl. I think she traumatized him.” He lets out a laugh before his eyes narrow into the distance. “Oh, ho. Speaking of girls. Isn’t that the illustrious Miss Granger?” His grin widens as he notices Tom’s eyes snapping towards the girl walking with two boys, the three of them chatting as they walk.

Tom clears his throat and nods. “It is. As well as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.”

Lucius wrinkles his nose. “Weasley? He must be Bill’s youngest brother, the football-kicking idiot. And Potter; why do I know that name?”

The dark-haired man beside him nods as they reach the next building, but he makes no move to go inside just yet as the trio moves closer. “Yes, that Weasley. He’s already been approached by a number of clubs. And I would imagine you’d know the name Potter from a few years back. James Potter was a footballer and his wife Lily was a new faculty member here at Hogwarts, over in the English department. They were killed in a car accident, oh, ten years ago? It must have been my second or third year here. He’s lived with his godfather, Sirius Black, since.”

“Sirius Black? That washed up old rock and roller? He’s some distant cousin of Narcissa’s, you know.” Lucius smirks. The three students are almost within hearing distance now, so he lowers his voice just a touch. “But Miss Granger: she’s an _attractive_ little thing. Her hair is atrocious, but that’s easily fixed. Just look at those long, slim legs. I can only imagine how they would feel…”

“Lucius,” Tom growls softly, snapping at his friend. “Enough.”

His pale eyes snap back to Tom, brows arching. “So sorry, old friend. She is your student, after all. How _inappropriate_ … of me.” He touches his hand to his chest, bowing his head slightly, all the while grinning unrepentantly.

The three students have reached the two men and Hermione has been watching them since she first saw them leave the sciences building. She knows Dr. Riddle, of course, and can only assume the blond with him is Draco Malfoy’s father. Harry’s glare in her direction doesn’t even phase her chipper greeting. “Good morning, Dr. Riddle.”

Tom’s eyes flash as he looks away from Lucius and back to Hermione. “Good morning, Miss Granger. Potter, Weasley.” His gaze flickers down her body, lingering for a moment on her legs before he looks back to her bright brown eyes. “I will be coming to the lab to meet with Severus once classes are over for the day. Please be sure to join us so that we may go over your proposed schedule for the assistantship.”

She grins brightly and nods, shifting her worn leather bag in her hands. “Of course, sir! I actually put one together last night - well, one of a few drafts. I was planning on giving it to Dr. Snape later today.”

A smirk tugs his lips as he looks down at her. “Of course you did.” His fingers twitch before he glances over at his amused companion. “I’m being rude. I don’t believe you would have yet had an opportunity to meet Lucius Malfoy, your classmate’s father and one of the governors of the school among other things.”

Hermione blushes as she watches Tom before forcing her eyes over to the blond man beside him. “Oh! I’ve had a few classes with Mal- I mean, with Draco. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Lucius smirks, his pale eyes making a show of looking her over with no attempt to hide his expression. “Oh, trust me, Miss Granger, the pleasure is _all_ mine.”

Harry grumbles under his breath before tugging Hermione’s sleeve. “So sorry to interrupt, sir, but we have to get to our classes before we’re late.” The tone of his voice conveys his complete lack of sincerity (or any emotion _resembling_ sincerity).

Hermione glares sideways at Harry before she returns her gaze to Tom. “Harry is correct, sir. We’d better go. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon in the lab.” She bites her lower lip and blushes, realizing just how that sounds. “Erm, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to seeing you again in the future.” She smiles and nods before allowing Harry and Ron to drag her off down the sidewalk and to the science building.

The two men watch the students walk away before Tom glares at Lucius. “You are inappropriate, old man.”

Lucius lets out a soft laugh, shrugging his shoulders just enough not to wrinkle his suit. “Please, old man. I’m not her teacher, and she’s old enough! I am allowed to _look_.”

Tom growls again as he turns and moves into the head building. “Get out of here and go to your meeting, Lucius. I’ll see you at the end of the week.”

Lucius laughs again, smirking after his long-time friend. “Of course, Tom. I shall see you then.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione smacks Harry’s arm as they walk into the sciences building, hissing at him. “That was uncalled for, Harry! It was _so_ rude of you.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he walks down the hall, Ron trailing along on his other side in a bleary haze of sleep. “Did you see the way Malfoy was looking at you, Hermione? _That_ was rude! Not to mention perverted. He’s at least twenty years older than us and his son is one of our classmates.”

She blushes as she recalls the look of Mr. Malfoy’s face and she bites down on her lower lip. “Well, yes. It wasn’t particularly appropriate. But he wasn’t being rude like you, Harry. And I was talking to Dr. Riddle and you were rude right there in front of _him_. I really want him to give me a good recommendation in the future, too. He’s extremely well known in the field and having his letter in my file would be amazing!”

Harry rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms. “He’s still a prat, Hermione.”

Hermione stomps her foot and glares at him, clutching her bag to her chest. “Harry, I love you, but you’re getting on my nerves this morning. Go to class, the both of you! I’ll see you at lunch. Goodbye, Ronald.” She whirls around and stomps off to the stairs to head up to her class.

“Huh?” The redhead looks up from his shoes, blinking sleepily. “What did I do?”

Harry huffs and shakes his head. “Nothin’, mate. Come on, we better get to biology.”


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the day passes in a blur, though Hermione keeps thinking to herself that it is the slowest day ever.  Every glance at the clock shows only another minute has passed, but before she knows it the last class of the day is released and she makes her way to Dr. Snape’s classroom.

She gnaws on her lower lip as she makes her way down the hall and to the door, reaching out to knock just as the door flies open, causing her to step back with a surprised noise. “Oh!”

Standing in the doorway, tall, blond, and good-looking Draco Malfoy sneers down at the other student. “Granger. What are you doing here?”

Hermione narrows her eyes and straightens up, throwing her shoulders back with a haughty sniff. “I have a meeting with Dr. Snape and Dr. Riddle, actually. What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

One pale brow arching, he crosses his arms over his chest as his grey eyes move down her body, lingering on her chest for a few seconds too long. “I was speaking with Unc- Dr. Snape.” He smirks, eyes glancing back up to hers.

His grin only widens at her affronted expression and she redoubles her glare at him.  “Please control yourself. This isn’t some bar on Knockturn Alley. Now, excuse me. I have a meeting…”

Draco leans against the doorframe, blocking the entrance. “Uncle Severus actually just stepped out; he had to run to the loo. He’ll be back in a moment. So, for now, it’s just you and me.” He sighs deeply before his expression turns wistful. “Oh, what to do, what to do.”

Hermione snorts and steps back. “There’s nothing for you and me to do, Malfoy. Please move so I can go inside and wait.” She glances at her watch, frowning slightly. “They should be back here shortly.”

He pouts down at her. “Are you sure it was today, Granger? It seems odd that two such punctual men as my uncles aren’t already here, waiting for you to… come.” His eyes gleam devilishly.

She huffs and stomps one foot, opening her mouth to berate him just as a deep voice sounds from just to her side. “What exactly is going on here? Miss Granger, why aren’t you in the classroom?”

Hermione whirls and gasps softly as she realizes Dr. Riddle is standing only a few feet away, her brown eyes widening in surprise. “Dr. Riddle! Oh, I’m sorry, sir, er. I was just having a – discussion – with Draco here.” Her eyes narrow as she glares back over her shoulder at the blond prat.

Upon hearing Tom’s voice, Draco straightens up and smiles pleasantly. “Unc- Dr. Riddle, sorry, it’s all my fault, I’m afraid. I was just discussing… this weekend with Uncle Severus and he had to step out for a moment. I was just telling Granger here he’d be back in a few moments.”

Hermione’s mouth drops open as she stares at Draco, her hand clenching the strap of her bag. “You…! I’ve never heard such rubbish in my life!”

Tom arches a brow and looks at Hermione, surprise flickering over his face for a moment before his eyes move down her tense form, taking in her squared shoulders and braced legs. “Hm. I’m afraid we have a meeting, Draco. You should get back to your dorm. I believe your father’s condition for your participation this weekend was that you be caught up on your school work and prepared for the next week.” He smirks at the younger man before nodding. “Good afternoon, Draco.”

The blond’s eyes widen and he nods quickly. “Yes, sir. Good afternoon, Dr. Riddle. Granger.” He smirks at the girl before skirting around her and striding off down the hallway, hands tucked into his pockets.

Hermione mutters softly to herself, glaring at his retreating form before she turns to move into the classroom – only to yelp as she collides with Tom’s body, dropping her bag to the floor with a loud crack as she begins to fall. Hands grasp her arms and jerk her back up, making her squeak as she is hauled up against his hard chest. She gasps softly, her hands grasping his shirt before she looks up startled, into his eyes.

Tom swallows hard, staring down into her whisky colored eyes. He has always thought of them as merely brown, but with the light shining through he now picks out flecks and smears of gold and amber. “Are you alright, Miss Granger?”

She nods slowly, her tongue brushing over her lips as she watches his eyes glance down at the movement. “Y-yes, Dr. Riddle. I, I’m so sorry, I should have… been watching.” She breathes in deeply, sighing a little at his scent, the same sandalwood and ozone that she noticed in his office, which is at the same time earthy and electrifying.

His fingers flex for a moment around her arms before he checks that she is settled on her feet. “I apologize, I should have waited for you to pass first. It would have been the gentlemanly thing to do.” He smiles self-deprecatingly before glancing down at the floor. “Let me get that.” He swoops down and picks up her bag, frowning. “I am afraid your strap has broken.”

“Oh, no! I was hoping it would last longer!” Hermione steps forward and frowns at the snapped leather before sighing deeply. “I suppose I’ll just need to get a new one sooner than I’d planned.” She shakes her head, chewing on her lower lip in consternation.

Tom tilts his head, watching her for just a moment too long before he motions. “Come into the classroom. Let’s see what can be done about it while we wait for Severus. Apparently, he has gotten lost.” He smiles before pressing his hand against her lower back, ushering her into the lab.

Hermione shivers at the feeling of his large, warm hand, distinct even through her shirt and jumper. “That’s very kind of you, sir, but I’m afraid it’s seen the end of its usefulness. It’s an old bag; it was my father’s when he was at university.”

He quirks a brow at her words before walking over to Severus’s desk, peering around for a moment before grabbing the spool of dark twine with only the barest hint of hesitation. “It’s worth something to you, then. If you’ll allow me, I’d like to at least attempt to repair it. I’m quite good with rope, I’ve been told.” He glances over at her from under his dark lashes, his smile turning wicked for a moment.

Her eyes widen as she watches him, a blush spreading over her lightly freckled cheeks. “Sure, I mean... the worst that you could do is not fix it, right?” She smiles shakily, her eyes floating down to his hands as he begins twisting and unspooling a long stretch of the thin fiber.

“That’s right, Miss Granger. The worst I could do.” Tom smirks over at her as his long fingers begin to wrap and twist the rope around her bag’s strap, anchoring it in the still-secured D-ring before creating a latticework around the existing leather. Hermione settles at the desk closest to Tom, her eyes fixated on his long, pale fingers as he works the rope through and around, pushing it through loops and pulling it tight into little flowery knots. She sucks her lip into her mouth, chewing on it absently as she watches in silence.

After about twenty minutes, he twists off the rope with a flourish and, grabbing a pair of scissors from a black glass cup on Severus’s desk, cuts it. He twists the remaining few inches and pulls it around, tucking it back into the pretty design neatly before he holds it out to her with a smug look. “Here you go, Miss Granger. That should do it.”

She reaches out and takes the bag carefully, her fingers stroking the flower-like design of interweaving rope. “Thank you so much! And it’s so pretty. How do you know how to do that?”

Tom chuckles and replaces the now noticeably smaller spool on Severus’ desk. “It’s called an Ashley’s Flower Knot. I was a Scout.” His eyes focus on her stroking fingers, still idly playing with the black rope that now makes an interesting contrast from the worn brown leather and canvas.

Hermione’s eyes flick back up to his face, a blush spreading down her neck as she smiles brilliantly. “Well, thank you and all of your rope tying experience, sir. I appreciate it very much.”

He snorts softly and spreads his hands in front of him with a smile. “However I can be of service to you. You’re welcome.” He smirks before his eyes move to the door, brow arching as he notices Severus hovering in the doorway, black-clad arms crossed over his chest. “Severus, it’s about time you decided to grace us with your presence. This meeting was scheduled to start over twenty minutes ago.”

Severus scowls mildly as he walks into his lab. “Dumbledore caught me as I was leaving the loo; you know how he likes to go on.” He nods to Hermione as he walks over to his desk. “Miss Granger. I am assuming you have some paperwork for me; go ahead and pull it all out, then.” He stops and stares at his desk for a long moment before glaring at Tom as he reaches over and pushes the rope a few inches to the left.

Tom chuckles and glances back to Hermione, who is watching them with wide, glittering eyes. When she notices his look, she blushes and quickly digs into her bag, pulling out a folder. “Oh, yes, sir, Dr. Snape. Here! I looked over my schedule and what I know of your classes and came up with this preliminary chart.” She steps forward and passes the papers over to the chemist.

He nods and grabs a red pen from the glass cup. He flips through the papers, making a few notations here and there before he holds them out to Tom. “Would you like to look over these and make any changes or suggestions, Tom?”

He drags his eyes away from Hermione. “Hm?” He contemplates the folder for a long moment before he shakes his head. “No, I can’t imagine why I would need to, Severus. She’s in your care, after all. I’m not going to be here.” He glances back at the young woman then nods. “Right, well, I’m off. I have my own paperwork to complete, after all. Severus, Miss Granger. Good afternoon.” He stands and strides from the room without waiting for a response from either of them.

Hermione blinks in surprise and watches Tom leave before looking back over to Severus, her expression relaying her confusion. “That was oddly abrupt.”

Severus narrows his eyes at the door before looking back to his student.  “This schedule works for me. You will be here at seven o’clock in the mornings on Wednesdays and Fridays, and stay until five o’clock on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That is an additional six hours a week. I will undoubtedly require your assistance on special lab days as well, allowing for your schedule.”

She nods quickly, fingers squeezing the strap of her bag. “Yes, sir. That’s perfect.” She smiles up at him. “Thank you, again, for allowing me this opportunity, sir.”

He nods and holds the folder back out to her. “Of course, Miss Granger. You are all set, and I will see you tomorrow morning.”

Hermione nods and reaches out to take the folder, pausing as she notices the black twine bracelet snug around his wrist. “Uhm, yes. Thank you, sir. See you in the morning!” She blinks then smiles again. “Good afternoon, Dr. Snape.” She backs from the room quickly, clutching the papers to her chest.

Severus watches her leave before he rolls his eyes and sits down at the desk to complete some grading of his own. After a moment of silence, he looks up and stares hard at his desk. “Where are my scissors?”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there's a bit more action in this chapter! Things are starting to happen.
> 
> Beta: Glitter, who is so amazing for still putting up with me and my lack of contractions. ;)

Over the rest of the week, Hermione finds herself settling into her new routine fairly easily. Dr. Snape, while exacting and extremely demanding, is amazingly easy to work with in the lab. He provides her with the items he would like accomplished and she does so. She enjoys the work, even the mundane tasks.

She does, however, find herself thinking about another particular professor during all of her other free moments. She only sees him once more before the end of the school week, and that is at a distance as he is walking into the head building and she is leaving the sciences. With a flutter of her stomach, it only takes a moment – or three – to convince herself not to go to his office; she has no ready reason and does not want to look like an idiot in front of the man who is quickly becoming a distraction.

. . . . . . . . . .

On Tom's part, the remainder of his week is quiet and unremarkable, aside from his constant thoughts of the young woman working with his old friend. Even when he is back at home, and startlingly enough especially when he is in bed, his thoughts are drawn back to whisky brown eyes and riotous curls. Once during the week he is about to visit Severus in the sciences building, but upon seeing Hermione leaving the same building he quickly diverts his path to the head building.

It is annoying.

 _You are not a teenager anymore, Tom. For God's sake, get a hold of yourself,_ is becoming a mantra, repeated over and over through the week.

Finally, Friday arrives and with it a weekend away from Hogwarts and its unfortunate distractions. He packs an overnight bag, and not long after Severus arrives at his university flat. From there, they take Tom's car to Malfoy Manor.

Upon entering the huge house, Severus sneers at the decorations before turning to Tom. "As usual, Lucius has managed to make a spectacle of just about everything."

Tom chuckles as he hands his bag off to the servant hovering nearby. "Of course he has. It is his specialty, as you know." He sighs and begins striding through the entrance hall. After years of acquaintance with Lucius, he knows the Manor almost as well as his own home. "I'm sure he's in the library waiting for us. Come along, Severus."

Severus scowls after Tom as he hands his own bag off to the servant. " 'Come along'? Do I resemble some kind of dog, perhaps?"

Tom laughs and glances back to Severus, smirking. "Of course not, Severus. What is it the students call you – a bat? That is far apter." He snorts at the other man's dark scowl. "The only one who resembles a dog is that so-called music teacher, Black. He's so scruffy he could only pass for a mutt."

Severus's scowl deepens even further. "Black is a failure of a human being." The man's hatred of the washed-up musician turned music teacher is well known amongst the faculty, and Tom wouldn't be surprised if it is common knowledge amongst the students as well.

Clasping his friend's shoulder, Tom squeezes briefly. "Easy, brother. It will be a miserable night if you allow your thoughts to dwell on the misdeeds of one idiot. Let's go raid Lucius' ridiculously well-stocked liquor cabinet and relax before dinner."

The black-haired man huffs and walks along with Tom. As they reach the open doors of the library, they pause momentarily, glancing to one another, at the sound of two masculine voices. Walking in after the brief hesitation, the men approach the sitting area in front of the huge fireplace, for the moment unheard by the two in the midst of their argument.

"Father, I've already told you that I'm prepared for this weekend! I have done everything you have requested: read every last stupid book, completed all of my coursework through next week, and followed that ridiculous checklist you gave me."

"You certainly are not acting as though you wish to participate this evening, Draco. Dumbledore requested my presence earlier this week to discuss your behavior, and you are ridiculing the entire reason you are here today. I should send you to your mother's home for the weekend and refuse to allow you to take your bracelet tonight!"

Tom quirks a brow and smirks over at Severus before stepping up behind Draco's chair as the young man in question begins to protest his father's words. "Well, it certainly sounds as if our young Mr. Malfoy is  _not_  prepared for tonight."

Draco yelps and jumps to his feet, whirling around to stare wide-eyed at Tom and Severus. "Good Lord! You startled the hell out of me, Uncle!" Unconsciously, Draco changes his address now that they are all away from the school from that of his professors to the more familiar uncles he has grown up with.

Lucius scowls at his son. " _Language_ , Draco. You are not here  _hanging out_ with your  _classmates_." He looks back to his friends, raising his glass. "Tom, Severus. Welcome again to my most humble abode." He grins and motions to the drink cart. "Help yourselves, please. Draco, you may go. Dinner is at six o'clock sharp; be dressed and prepared for the evening. If there are any issues, I will put you into a car to your mother's myself."

The young blond huffs quietly before nodding. "Yes, Father. Excuse me, Uncles." He nods to each man before turning on his toe and walking from the room.

Severus chuckles as he pours himself a glass of whisky and settles into one of the large wingback chairs. "My godson seems to be causing some issues for you, Lucius." He takes a deep swallow of the whisky with a soft sound of appreciation. "This is delicious. New, isn't it?"

Tom grins as he pours a gin and settles down into his own chair. "No worries, Severus. I do believe Lucius took care of any issues young Draco may have been having."

Lucius sighs and rolls his eyes to the ceiling. "The boy is going to be my death. He refuses to listen to reason." He lowers his gaze back to Severus, eyes narrowing balefully. "And yes, it is new. Glenfiddich '37 and for God's sake, do not drink it like the swill you keep in your kitchen cabinet. That bottle is worth twenty thousand and I will  _not_  be held accountable for what happens to you if you drink all of it in one sitting."

Severus shrugs one black-clad shoulder as he takes a sip of his drink and sneers. "What else is the point of having disgustingly rich friends but to drink well, Lucius?"

Tom chuckles into his glass and turns his head slightly toward Lucius. "I know this will probably receive a smart commentary in return, but is everything prepared for tonight?"

Lucius arches a brow and merely stares at Tom for a long moment before drawling, "I shan't even bother responding to that question."

The other man rolls his eyes. "As I thought. Well, let me know if there is anything else you haven't gotten your servants to take care of. I do like to feel useful occasionally."

Severus smirks into his glass. "When the mood suits you, that is."

Tom narrows his eyes and tosses the remainder of his drink back. "Hah, hah, Severus. Watch your tongue, or you'll be at the Weasley's beck and call tonight." He stands up, setting the glass on a side table. "I'm for a shower before dinner. I'll see you gentlemen in a few hours."

Lucius lets out a huff of a laugh at his threat, smirking at Severus' horrified expression before he waves a hand negligently at Tom. "Go on then, old man. We will meet in the small dining room tonight. I've set aside the large one for the party."

Tom nods and pats Severus' shoulder as he passes the man before he searches out his regular room to relax and prepare for dinner.

Severus turns his head towards Lucius. "I sincerely hope he was joking. I don't think I could not survive another night with those two."

Lucius merely chuckles and shakes his head, looking back to the fire as he settles into his chair.

. . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later, after dinner, drinks, and a return trip to his room to tidy himself up, Tom heads back down the stairs to the main dining room. Pausing to brush his fingers through his hair, he glances up and down the hall. Seeing no one lingering outside the doors, he pushes them open and strides into the large dining room. Smirking, his eyes flick around the room, taking in the decorations and the gathering of people.

For such a large room, the gathering is not necessarily proportionate; there seems to be more available space than bodies to fill it until Tom takes in the tables strategically placed along the sides and center with toys and implements arranged on top of each one. He smirks and nods to the nearest couple, who smile and return his notice with a small bow.

They've not bothered with the masks that some still favor, as anyone with eyes can see who they are by the distinguishing shock of red hair on the man and the waterfall of silvery blonde hair on the woman. Bill and Fleur Weasley are an interesting couple and one of the first to be invited when these parties first began years past.

Bill stands tall and broad, wirily muscled with a smattering of pale copper hair on his stomach and covered from end to end with freckles, and tonight he's wearing only a pair of snug dark jeans and a black woven bracelet. His equally tall but willowy wife leans against his arm, completely nude except for her waist-length hair, a matching black bracelet and her wedding rings. Fleur is completely aware of how beautiful she is. Both she and her husband take a great deal of interest in how much others enjoy looking at her either naked or clothed and are more than happy to flaunt it at the parties and elsewhere.

Standing and chatting with the Weasleys is another statuesque blonde beauty who wears a mask of thin lace and feathers that does little to hide her features. She is dressed in a thin, mint green silk sheath dress and silver heels that push her even higher and draw attention to her slim, toned calves.

Narcissa smiles and blows a kiss with dark red lips at Tom as he passes, the action drawing attention to the fact that she is also wearing one of the black bracelets that adorns almost every person in the room. She turns her attention back to the Weasleys.

Like Narcissa's, most of the masks in the room are primarily decorative. As such a small group, the majority knows who the others are, though there are a few who, for various reasons, have taken care to never fully reveal who they are – except to Tom, Lucius and Severus, who insist on knowing every member of their gathering for everyone's safety.

Even before their divorce, Tom knows, Lucius and Narcissa made no qualms about who they turned their amorous intentions on, and apparently her goal tonight is to take home, or go home with, more than one partner. He smirks in amusement as he walks to the front of the room with another nod. This one is directed at Lucius, who is standing barefaced beside a masked Draco. The younger Malfoy's hair - that distinctive, familial shining blond - gives him away but as a novice he still wears the solid black half-face mask that covers everything above his cheekbones except for his bright eyes.

Tom sighs softly as he turns to face the room, standing beside an almost empty side table. "Good evening, my friends! Welcome to our gathering. It has been a busy month for us all, I know, and tonight is a very special night for a few of our members: we have a new initiate!" He motions towards Draco, who takes an obviously nervous step forward, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and bows in Tom's direction.

He smirks at the younger boy, then turns back to the small group. "After tonight, he will join our gatherings as a full member. But for tonight, he must observe tradition, to watch and to learn."

Tom turns and motions Draco forward, watching as the boy moves within reach. "Protópeiros, you have been vetted by your sponsor and have completed your studies. Θα πρέπει να γίνει σε Πειθώ, την Πειθώ θα γίνει σε σας, να εμπιστεύονται και να έχουμε πίστη. (1) Today marks the first day of your service to her, and in return, she will guide you in your works, your life, and your love." He reaches out and grasps Draco's arm, pulling him a little closer as he picks up the woven bracelet from the nearby table. "Accept this twine in her name and you are hereby bound to this gathering."

Draco stretches his arm out further and looks up to Tom, nodding. "I accept her binding to this gathering. Είμαι φτιαγμένος σε Πειθώ, την Πειθώ γίνεται μέσα μου, να εμπιστεύονται και να έχουμε πίστη. (2)" He reaches out his free hand and holds one end of the twine bracelet while Tom twists the other and ties the pieces together into a single piece, removable only with scissors, with a few deft moves before he raises the younger man's arm into the air with a genuine smile.

"Behold, our newest brother!" Tom holds Draco's arm up, showing off the bracelet, before he releases him and begins clapping, followed soon after by the others who have been silently watching the ritual. "And now, on to the gathering."

Tom reaches out and grasps Draco's shoulder, leaning in to speak under the noise of the group around them. "Congratulations and welcome, Draco. You did very well." He winks and releases the young man, who is suddenly swept into his mother's arms before he has a chance to reply to Tom. If no one had an inkling of who the newest member is before, they certainly know now as Narcissa squeezes her quietly protesting son.

Severus saunters over to Tom and grasps his hand with a faint sneer. "I am glad he made it through the entire ritual without stuttering or fainting. He was looking a bit pale when I brought him in earlier."

Tom chuckles and clasps Severus' hand before looking over to the smiling Draco, who is currently being greeted by the Weasleys. "He did; Lucius prepared him well. There is a good gathering tonight; it looks as though almost everyone is in attendance."

"It seems so. Narcissa did not bring a partner tonight; however, I believe she is intent on going home with a certain couple, as she hasn't left their side in over an hour." Severus smirks and tilts his head, black eyes glittering as he surveys the crowd. "Demonstrations begin in twenty minutes. Were you planning to participate tonight?"

Tom shrugs one shoulder before he sighs softly. "I don't believe so. I have little patience for it tonight, I think."

Severus' eyes move back to his friend as they narrow slightly. "Hm. Ms. Bell and Mr. Wood are in attendance tonight, you know they are both always willing to work with you. You trained Mr. Wood with her, and she is familiar enough. Or Madam Rosmerta; she brought her new toy and is always happy to be shown new tricks. I am not sure who he is, although apparently Lucius has been informed. He has yet to share the information and continuously mentions them with that insufferably smug look he wears when he knows something no one else does."

"I know who he is and I am not so sure you will  _want_  to know, Severus." Tom chuckles under his breath as he grabs a bottle of water from one of the tables pushed against the wall with all the necessities of a light tea set out. Chilled bottles of water and fresh lemonade, pots of tea with the matching china, finger sandwiches and cakes and biscuits, all neatly displayed for any who wants a snack at any point during the gathering.

"Hm.  _That_  means he is a student. Dark hair, slim build, rather tall and quiet thus far. He cannot be much older than Draco if at all. As much as it pains me, I will have to assume… Theodore Nott?" Severus arches a brow at Tom as he sips from his own bottle of lemonade.

Tom chuckles again and nods in confirmation. "In one, Severus. He approached me about finding someone to take him under her wing, so to speak, apparently after Draco mentioned something to him in passing. By her own words, he has been 'just the most perfect little boy ever.'" His voice pitches a touch higher here, making Severus smirk at his impersonation of the buxom domme, who at the moment is leading the slender Theo Nott on a shining chain leash complete with black collar, to greet and congratulate Draco.

" _Wonderful_. Yet another student I will never look in the eye again. It is  _one_  thing to know of their proclivities, it is another to know just with  _whom_  they are participating in those proclivities." Severus snorts inelegantly and shakes his head, before looking around again. "Well, if you insist on not participating, at least stay and watch for more than twenty minutes this time? Lucius will be working with Ms. Spinnet; she specifically requested his expertise for tonight as he begins physical training with Draco. I think she broke up with that boy she brought along last month and has been holding a bit of a flame for him."

"She's held a flame for whom? Draco or Lucius?" Tom looks over at the girl in question, then back to the dark-haired man.

Severus smirks at the question. "Would it matter? They are essentially the same, at least to  _look_  at."

Tom chuckles at that, and with another shrug looks around the room. "True. Of course I'll stay longer tonight. Last month was just… off. And it's always a pleasure watching Lucius work." He glances at the grandfather clock just as it marks the half hour and the crowd in the dining room begins to move with purpose, people separating and moving towards the tables and special fixtures.

Lucius catches Tom's eye as he heads towards the padded spanking bench. Draco follows behind his father with the dark-haired Alicia chatting at him. She is wearing a nude colored dress overlaid with black lace that just barely reaches her thighs. Draco seems to be having difficulty in pulling his pale eyes away from the brush of the hem on her legs while escorting her to the bench on the opposite side of the room.

Severus notices Draco's inattention as well and sneers. "Boys." He huffs and rolls his eyes. "All right, Tom. I will leave you to your thoughts and find my own entertainment for the night. Do try to come out of the corner at  _some_  point tonight, yes?" He smirks as he squeezes his friend's shoulder before striding off in the direction of a curvy brunette wearing nothing more than a black corset, pink mask, and matching pair of the ruffliest knickers Tom has ever seen in his life.

Tom chuckles and watches Severus for a few moments as his friend strikes up a quiet conversation with the woman before redirecting his attention to Lucius.

His blond friend has helped Alicia to settle bent over onto the bench with her skirt flipped up onto her lower back. Lucius directs Draco on how to position her body into place as he adjusts her knees on the kneeler.

The older Malfoy nods at his son, then motions him over, showing him the placement of where exactly to land the cane on Ms. Spinnet's body. Squinting slightly to see better, Tom nods in approval at the polycarbonate cane Lucius is preparing to use on Alicia. It is light, practically indestructible, and easy to sanitize when used during a gathering – not to mention the lovely sound it makes when applied to someone's backside.

Tom moves closer to watch, leaning against the wall closest to the bench with a quick smirk in his friend's direction. Their eyes meet again for just a moment before Lucius addresses Alicia.

"All right, little one. We will begin in just a moment, but I do not want you to tense up on me. You will count each stripe and I would like to hear you loud and clear. Do you understand?" Lucius smiles and strokes one hand lightly against the outside of Alicia's thigh.

"Yes, sir. I understand." She sighs and closes her eyes, relaxing on the bench as much as possible.

"Excellent." He drops his hand and takes the cane from Draco, wiping the polycarbonate with a soft cloth before stepping behind and just to the side. His pale eyes flick to Draco before he raises the cane and with a swift twist of his wrist, the first whistle and then distinctive  _thwack_  sound out into the air.

"Ah! One, sir." Alicia shudders and presses her forehead into the padding of the bench.

 _Thwack_.

"Two, sir!" She whimpers and clutches at the edge of the bench as the red lines begin to appear on her bottom.

 _Thwack_.

"Three, sir!" She cries out, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as Lucius adjusts his grip and begins to use his entire arm.

 _Thwack_.

"Four, sir!" She keens, her nails digging into the leather.

 _Thwack_.

"Five, sir!" She screams, her thighs quaking as she stays in position while Lucius changes his stance with a small shift of his legs.

 _Thwack_.

"Six, sir!" She sobs in shuddering relief, knowing it will be the last swing for the night. Six glowing red lines make an almost perfect sestet on her brown skin.

There is a smattering of applause as Lucius hands Draco the cane with a nod, lips quirking as he reaches out to help pry Alicia's hands from the leather. He murmurs to her quietly and helps her stand, tugging a handkerchief from his pocket to gently wipe her face before leading her to one of the open couches against the wall.

Tom smiles slightly before he walks over to Draco, watching the younger man wipe down cane with an alcohol soaked cloth before setting it back on the table to dry. "Good job, nephew. You're learning quickly."

Draco looks up quickly then nods. "Oh, thank you, sir. I, uh, I know Father has fought my being here and everything tonight, but I really am glad I've been allowed to join." He swallows, his normally pale cheeks flushed as he glances over to where his father and Alicia are curled up on the couch, watching the older man speak softly to the girl as he strokes her hair. "It is a learning experience."

Tom chuckles and nods slowly. "Yes, it's definitely that, Draco. Just keep watching your father and join in during our sessions, and you'll learn everything you'll ever need to know."

The young man looks back at his professor, seeming to gather his courage for a moment. "Uncle? Father has mentioned – that is… he's said that  _your_  specialty takes a great deal of time to perfect, and that you are the best he's ever seen. May I ask… what  _is_  your specialty?"

Tom's brows quirk slightly before he grins, flashing white teeth at Draco. "The rope, Draco. I can bring any person in this room a great deal of pain and even more pleasure with only length of rope and a few strategically placed knots. Ultimately, it's up to them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> (1) Pronunciation: Tha prépei na gínei se Peithó̱ , ti̱n Peithó̱ tha gínei se sas , na empistév̱ontai kai na échoume písti̱.
> 
> Translation: You will be made into Peitho, Peitho will be made into you, to trust and to have faith.
> 
> (2) Pronunciation: Eímai ftiagménos se Peithó̱ , ti̱n Peithó̱ gínetai mésa mou , na empistév̱ontai kai na échoume písti̱ .
> 
> Translation: I am made into Peitho, Peitho is made into me, to trust and to have faith.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to go ahead and post this chapter a touch early since I may not get a chance to until late next week, due to visiting with family and all that, so here we go! Enjoy. :)
> 
> Beta: The Fantabulous Glitter

The next week begins quietly enough. Hermione makes her way to breakfast with a half-asleep Harry, leaving Ron behind still in his bed.

They head into the large, school-wide cafeteria and Hermione immediately beelines towards the waffles with a happy hum. Loading her plate with two waffles, some strawberries, and a generous dollop of whip cream she heads over to what is commonly seen as the Gryffindor group of tables and settles into her seat after dropping her school bag into the chair beside her. Digging into the pile on her plate, she actually wiggles in her chair with a soft moan of appreciation.

Harry looks up from his coffee with a smirk, arching a brow at his friend. “Enjoying those waffles, Hermione?”

She looks up, licking her lips before grinning unrepentantly. “It’s Monday; it’s waffle day. Of course I’m enjoying them!” They share a chuckle before she turns back to her favorite breakfast, scooping up a strawberry and licking the whipped cream from it before taking a bite of the fruit.

Hermione glances around the dining hall curiously as others begin to shuffle in while attempting to shake off the haze of the weekend. Her eyes pause briefly on the figure of Draco Malfoy, as always perfectly dressed and presentable. He raises a hand and rakes it through his long fringe as he heads towards his usual seat on the Slytherin side. The movement draws her attention to the woven bracelet on his wrist and her eyes narrow in contemplation. That bracelet… it looks similar to the one that Dr. Riddle always wears.

As though her thoughts summon him Dr. Riddle, accompanied by Dr. Snape, pushes through the doors on her side of the hall and makes his way to the large table used by the staff. She watches the two men as they take their seats at the empty end as far away from Drs. McGonagall and Sprout as possible and each pours a cup of steaming liquid - tea for Dr. Riddle, coffee for Dr. Snape.

Hermione tilts her head and watches them converse for a moment, when suddenly Tom’s eyes flicker away from his companion and meet hers. Their gazes lock and even across the intervening space Hermione is drawn into his sea-colored gaze and she can almost imagine his scent, electric and rushing over her like a wave.

As quickly as it begins, the moment ends when Dr. Dumbledore steps between them and stops to speak to the professors. She swallows and turns back to her waffles, shaking her head minutely as though to shake off the sensations.

She digs into the perfectly fluffy stack with a happy sigh. I swear the cooking staff must use some kind of magic to make these. She smiles as she stabs a strawberry and swirls it through the whipped cream before raising it to her mouth. Her tongue flicks against the skin of the berry as she slowly removes all of the cream before she takes a bite, her eyes closing in rapture. After polishing off the fruit with a few more bites, she sucks the fork clean of the juice.

Feeling as though she is being watched, she opens her eyes slowly and looks around. Once again, she finds her eyes moving to Dr. Riddle. His eyes are locked on her mouth and the fork still stuck in it, the pale pink juice staining her lips. Hermione’s eyes widen slightly as she notices his hands clutching his mug tight enough that his knuckles are white and the tendons are straining.

She can feel her cheeks flushing as she withdraws the fork and, after hesitating for a moment, stabs a piece of waffle; liberally covering it with whipped cream, she raises it back to her mouth. Her eyes flicker towards Dr. Riddle. She watches him watch her before her tongue darts out to lick the cream from the waffle.

His hands spasm around his cup before he sets it down suddenly with a clatter, his eyes never moving away from her mouth as she digs the tip of her tongue into one of the nooks to scoop out a bit of cream. She smirks before taking a small bite, chewing for a moment before her tongue flits out to lick a bit of cream from the corner of her mouth.

Hermione giggles quietly as she watches Tom swallow hard, his eyes dark and glittering even from across the room. She takes another bite before raising the fork back to her mouth, licking the tines slowly.

Suddenly his eyes shift and lock onto hers, making Hermione gasp softly in surprise. Caught, she bites down on her lower lip and she can feel the blush creeping down her face to her neck. Tom shifts in his chair, propping his elbows on the table as he keeps his eyes on hers, his thumb lightly stroking his lower lip as one eyebrow quirks upwards in challenge.

She swallows, biting down on the tines of her fork for a moment as she watches him before slowly laying it on the table. She glances down at her plate quickly as she picks up the last strawberry with her fingers and, her eyes moving back to his, carefully brings it to her mouth. She licks the berry once before biting into it, slowly eating the entire thing all while gazing into his eyes.

His lips twitch, quirking into a slight smirk, as he glances down at her lips before moving back to her eyes, silently challenging her to keep going. Hermione swallows and then sucks each of her sticky sweet fingertips, tongue curling around one at a time as she draws the remnants of the cream and strawberry juice from her skin.

Tom’s eyes narrow, focusing on her mouth as she sucks her fingers clean. His hand has stopped moving, the thumb pressing against his lips, as he watches her closely. When she removes her hand, his eyes trail down her throat before darting back to hers. With a flash of bright white teeth, he bites down on his thumb, making Hermione gasp softly, jolting straight in her chair.

Harry looks over at his friend with a slight frown. “Alright there, ‘Mione?”

Hermione jumps again as Harry’s voice intrudes upon the connection between her and Tom, her head turning back to her friend sharply with wide eyes. “Sorry, what was that, Harry?”

Her friend frowns, leaning towards her slightly. “Are you feeling alright? You just jumped a mile and you look awfully flushed. Maybe you should skip history and go see Nurse Pomfrey.”

She clears her throat and smiles at her dark-haired friend. “Oh, no, I’m fine, Harry. Just had a strawberry seed caught; don’t worry.”

He arches a brow at her then shrugs. “If you say so.” He tosses back the rest of his coffee before standing up. “Ready to head to class? I’m sure Binns is waiting just for us.” He grins and wiggles his brows.

Hermione laughs and takes one last bite of her waffles before hopping up. “Of course, Harry. Let’s get going.” She grabs her bag and when her fingers wrap around the rope-repaired handle, she glances over her shoulder at Tom. He is also standing and moving towards the door, deep in conversation with Snape but, feeling her gaze, he glances over towards her, their eyes meeting for a long moment before he steps outside with his colleague.

\-----

By the end of the day, Tom is tired and ready to get back to his flat and far away from every other person. Unfortunately, he told Severus earlier, at the other man’s request, that he would stop by his office before leaving for the day. After gathering his coat and briefcase, he steps out of the building and makes his way over to the sciences.

Taking the steps quickly, he pushes into the main hall and moves to Severus’ office. Pushing the door open without bothering to knock, he moves inside with a soft growl. “Severus, whatever you wanted please make it quick. I’m ready to get the hell out of here and away from all of the --” He freezes upon noticing that while Severus is not in the office, Hermione Granger is.

She is staring up at him from her seat with wide brown eyes, an open notepad perched on her knee and pen poised loosely in her hand. As she watches him straighten up, recovering from his loose tongue, she smiles slightly. “Sorry, sir, but Dr. Snape isn’t in at the moment.”

Tom blinks at her before narrowing his eyes slightly. “Really, Miss Granger? I do believe I am able to see that with my own eyes.”

Hermione’s lips twitch, eyes sliding away for a moment before she looks back up to him. “Of course, sir. I assume the professor wouldn’t mind you waiting here for him. I’ll be very quiet and won’t bother you.” She tilts her head slightly as she taps her pen against her chin. “I believe he said he’d be back momentarily; it shouldn’t be a very long wait.”

He straightens his posture at her words, as he glances over to the clock on the wall before looking back to Hermione, eyes locking onto the pen that hovers near her mouth. “Well, he never specified what he wanted, exactly. It may be important. There’s no harm in waiting for a few moments.” Sea-green eyes shift and lock onto hers, which are deep brown in the dim lighting of the office. “And what, exactly, are you doing here today, Miss Granger? I believe Mondays are your day off from assisting Severus.”

She shrugs and smiles slightly. “They are, but I had a few things to clear up with Dr. Snape from class and this was the best time for him to meet with me. I just had a few questions.” She bites down on the end of the pen, eyes never leaving his.

“Oh?” Tom licks his lips as he takes a step closer, his coat brushing against the arm of her chair. “From what I’ve heard, it’s never ‘just a few questions’ from you, Miss Granger.” He smirks, eyes flicking down to her mouth then back to her eyes, one brow arching at her.

Hermione blushes, a soft touch of peach spreading across the cream of her cheekbones before she grins up at him. “Perhaps not, but I’ve never been your student; have I, sir?” She shifts in her chair, re-crossing her legs and he notices the small dimple on the side of her left knee.

He clears his throat softly before slowly shaking his head, his eyes locking back onto hers. “No, you never have been a student in my classroom.”

Her eyes widen as she tilts her head to look up at him. She can feel her heart pounding as she takes a deep breath, the scent she has come to recognize as purely his – as Tom’s – filling her lungs. He has moved right beside her chair and when she moves her foot the tiniest amount, it presses against his slacks-covered calf.

One long-fingered hand grasps the arm of her chair as Tom leans down towards her, never moving his eyes from hers. He moves his leg slightly and presses it harder against her foot until it has curled around his calf.

Hermione swallows as she carefully uncrosses her legs, sliding her foot all the way down his calf to the floor, his leg now between hers. Her tongue flickers over her lips, wetting them nervously as his eyes flicker to her mouth and follow the movement.

Tom leans forward slightly more, inhaling her soft vanilla-and-jasmine scent. His breath stirs a wisp of curls at her ear as he tilts his head closer.

Suddenly the sound of a door banging farther down the hallway makes Tom startle and step back, bumping against Severus’s desk. Hermione gasps in surprise and drops her notepad to the floor as she straightens abruptly.

Their eyes meet for a heartbeat before she blushes deeply and looks down, leaning over to pick up her notepad just as Severus walks into the room.

“So sorry I am late, Tom! I had to make a quick visit to the loo– Miss Granger! I told you to meet me here as well, didn’t I? Christ, this day is never going to end, is it,” Severus growls as he dumps his briefcase onto his desk.

Tom forces his eyes away from Hermione and over to his friend, smirking as he shrugs. “Well, it has been an… interesting day.” He glances sideways toward her before looking back at Severus. “What was it that you needed, Severus? I would like to get out of here as well and only stopped by at your request, my friend.”

Severus sighs and rolls his eyes. “It is not of the utmost importance at all, but since you’re here now… Miss Granger, I apologize; would you mind stepping out into the hallway for a moment while I speak with Dr. Riddle?”

Hermione nods quickly as she hops up from her chair with a small wobble. A hand curls around her elbow to steady her and she looks up in surprise, meeting Tom’s eyes once again. “Thank you, sir. I’ll just be in the hall.” She smiles and then nods to both men as she slips out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her.

She sighs deeply as she leans against the wall beside the door, closing her eyes and relaxing for a moment. Her head pops back up suddenly as, turning towards the door and listening carefully, she can make out Tom and Severus’ conversation rather clearly. Oh, the door didn’t latch all of the way! I shouldn’t listen in, but they really aren’t trying to be that quiet…

She chews on her lip for a moment before taking a step closer to the door, straining to listen more closely to the two men inside the office.

“…it has become a small concern, Tom. Lucius has said something to me all on his own about it.”

“You are actually telling me that you and Lucius have discussed my love life or rather the lack thereof, Severus?”

Hermione’s brows arch sharply, her mouth popping open in surprise. ‘Lack thereof’? He doesn’t have anyone he’s involved with?

“Only because we are, and I shall only repeat myself one last time, concerned. When was the last time you had a partner? Or, if not a long-term partner, invited someone to a gathering? I’m sure either Lucius or I could find someone you would get along with.”

“No, but thank you. It was Lucius who tried to set me up with that idiot woman last spring. She could barely find her arse with both hands, a map, and my explicit instruction, Severus. Trust me; I found this out in excruciating detail during our last session before I sent her on her merry way.”

Hermione’s eyes widen as she brings a hand up to her mouth, chewing idly on the knuckle of one finger. Session? That’s an odd way of saying he had some kind of a relationship with this woman, whoever she was.

She can hear Severus’ snort and the sneer in his voice. “It sounds as though you broke her too quickly, Tom. Lucius does not associate with women that dull on a daily basis. I believe she was a partner at one of his firms.”

“Then she must be the jest of the office, because I certainly didn’t even have a chance to ‘break’ her, as you put it. She had a great arse but that was the end of her appeal. I am now fairly certain Lucius sent her to me as a joke. She wanted me to handcuff her, Severus.”

“Good Lord. All right, I concede Lucius may have been taking the piss out of you; but as it stands you still need a new partner. Even some of the others have mentioned in passing you haven’t brought anyone with you the last several months. Maybe try and find someone before next month’s gathering, at least to shut everyone up.”

She shuffles a step closer, head bent towards the door as her eyes flitter up and down the hallway watching for anyone who may interrupt her little spying session. Gatherings and handcuffs? What exactly are they talking about here? Not that I think I’d mind Dr. Riddle handcuffing me, but… Are they in some kind of cult? I believe they just might be; they both wear those bracelets… which Lucius and Draco Malfoy both have as well! They must all be a part of the same group! But what kind of gatherings are they?

“Fine; all right, fine! I’ll attempt to find someone to accompany me to the next gathering. But it’s not just going to be some random girl! Anyone I bring with me will be someone I can work with for longer than a bloody week. And you know what that means for you and Lucius: you’ll be assisting me.”

“Oh, goody.” Severus’ voice is as dry and excited as sand, even through the door. Hermione bites down on her knuckle to keep the laughter from bubbling out. “I suppose I have to agree to it, as you well know. Just be sure she’s not such a complete idiot as the last one. She may have had a great arse, but the woman tried to cuddle with me.” His voice has gone sneering and with that, Hermione turns her head away while struggling not to laugh out loud.

Cuddle? With Doctor Severus Snape? Whoever this woman was, she truly must not have possessed any sense. But cuddling? In just what situation were they in where anyone would be cuddling? I wish I knew more about what they are doing!

“You are a complete arse; I knew you found her as idiotic as I did! And, as you well know, finding an interested, interesting, and intelligent woman who doesn’t look like Minerva McGonagall is nigh unto impossible. But I shall endeavor to satisfy your demands, your highness.” Tom’s voice is mocking and Hermione can imagine him even executing an equally irreverent bow to her professor. Which, she can imagine just as well, would outline his arse in those well tailored slacks and… 

Stop it! He’s your professor, what must be the last vestige of her rational mind protests.

Well, that’s not completely true, a small voice hisses in the dark recesses of her mind. You’ve never been a student in his classroom, remember?

Hermione groans softly and lets her head fall back against the wall. She closes her eyes. Fine; I’ve gone and developed a crush on Tom Riddle. It’s not as though I could help it, though, could I? He’s ridiculously attractive and even more intelligent. And he seems to like me well enough. She sighs and thumps her head against the wall. “Don’t be stupid, Granger.”

“Of all the words to describe you, Miss Granger, I’d never believe ‘stupid’ to be one of them.”

She yelps as she jumps away from the wall, her eyes flying open to take in the sight of Tom standing only a few feet away, smirking down at her. While lost in her own thoughts, she has missed Tom leaving Severus’ office and hearing her speak to herself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t hear you leave Dr. Snape’s office. I was just, uhm, thinking about… things.” She blushes and looks down before peering up at him again from under her lashes.

Tom tilts his head slightly as he watches her practically squirming in front of him. The tip of his tongue peeks out as he licks his lower lip. She is unbelievably enticing when she blushes and stands in front of him so demure and innocent looking. He knows better now, after her display with the waffle this morning; he knows she is not completely innocent. He can feel the stir in his slacks at the vision she presents in his mind and shakes his head slightly, straightening up.

“Of course, Miss Granger. I must be going now. I hope you have an interesting evening.” He smirks down at her, nodding as he walks past her and into the stairwell.

Hermione waits until Tom has left her sight completely before she leans against the wall, pressing her hot cheek to the cool plaster with a soft groan. Things have just become so much more complicated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been really pleased with all of the responses I've had for this story! Thank you so much to all of you who've reviewed, favorited and followed! :)
> 
> Apparently, I forgot to post chapter five up here last week, so you guys get a two-fer today! :D So sorry!
> 
> Beta: Glitter

Throughout the rest of the week, Tom and Hermione seem to run into one another at least once a day, usually more. If she thinks it at all suspicious that, just as she settles into her lab hours every day, Tom comes sauntering into Severus's lab to chat with her professor, she dismisses the thought rapidly enough. After all, the time he spends chatting with Dr. Snape is also time occupying the same room that she is in and now that she has admitted (if only to herself) to her not so little crush, Hermione is happy to continue doing her work with one eye trained on the good-looking professor.

Tom keeps his eye on Hermione over the intervening time as well, watching her during her lab times in Severus's classroom when her friends are not around to distract her. She's relaxed and comfortable in Severus's lab, confident in her movements and even able to put up with his old friend's mercurial moods. That alone makes her interesting, but tossing in her intelligence supported by her position at the top of the class and her attractiveness, she has all the qualities he has determined would make a good partner. Perhaps only to him, an older and more appreciative man, because her idiot friends Potter and Weasley seem oblivious to the fact that she is a beautiful young woman.

Of course, there was the relatively minor issue of her being a student at his school. However, she is of age and not under his direct classroom supervision. If she even hints at being interested in return, Tom is fairly sure there's very little to keep him from becoming much more familiar with her in the intervening weeks, and then introducing Hermione Granger into the gathering at the next meeting.

Tom's opportunity to get closer to Hermione comes along sooner than either of them expects.

….

Early Wednesday morning, Hermione is set up and about half way through the week's inventory of the lab equipment. Dr. Snape is usually in not long before she is; however, as soon as she shows up, he will almost always go back down to his office for about an hour for coffee and who knows what else before classes start for the day. She has come to learn in the past week or so that Dr. Snape is not a morning person and his usual three cups before class barely begin the process of turning him into a pleasant human being.

So that's how she finds herself alone in the classroom, bushy hair pulled back from her face with a large clip, when Tom walks in.

She looks up from her inventory of the beakers, startled at his entrance. "Dr. Riddle! I wasn't expecting you in this early, sir."

Tom quirks a brow at her words, smirking. "Of course you weren't, Miss Granger. Has Severus been by yet this morning?"

"Yes, sir. He unlocked the lab for me before going back down to his office. I only do the cleaning duties in the mornings, so he doesn't necessarily have to monitor what I am doing." She bites her lip as she looks over to him as she leans against the table.

"And I'm sure he's down there, chugging coffee as fast as he possibly can before classes begin." Tom grins over at her as he drops his briefcase and coat onto a nearby stool.

Hermione returns his grin before biting down on her lip again in an effort to suppress her amusement. "I would assume so, sir. That appears to be his usual method of waking up in the mornings."

Tom chuckles and swipes his fingers across the lab table as he moves closer to her. "You have no idea, Miss Granger." He looks over at her for a moment, tilting his head slightly as he steps closer to her still form.

"Well… is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Riddle?" She tilts her head back to look up into his eyes. Her lower back presses into the table as she rests her hands on the edge.

"Actually, I believe there may be something you could assist me with. If you're… feeling up to the task." Tom takes a step closer to her, looking down into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widen slightly as he moves even closer. If she leans towards him, their bodies will touch. She swallows and shifts as though to move those extra inches when he leans down towards her, his hands pressing onto the lab table on either side of hers. Green-blue eyes search hers for a long moment before he tilts his head down slightly. His lips brush ever so lightly against hers before he pulls back just enough to look at her face.

Cheeks flushed, Hermione gasps softly at the touch of his lips on hers. Feeling him pull away, she opens her eyes slowly to look back up at him with shining eyes.

Tom swallows quickly as he lifts one hand, gently sliding his fingertips along her arm and to her shoulder, his eyes locked on her face for any sign of rejection. After a slight pause, he moves his hand to her neck, his thumb grazing her throat as her head falls back with a soft sigh.

Hermione shudders at the feel of his lightly callused thumb against her skin, her head falling back to her shoulders. She sighs again as his fingers slide and tunnel into her pulled back hair, dull nails lightly scraping her scalp. He pulls his hand away after a moment and tugs the clip gently from her hair, letting it fall to the table with a clatter before his fingers bury themselves into her curls, tight against her scalp.

Her eyes move up to his again, the earth meeting the sea, and she drags her tongue against her upper lip slowly. Watching the blue-green of his eyes deepen and darken, she smiles slightly before his hand tightens in her hair to tilt her head into position and his mouth meets hers again, this time harder and more forcefully.

He presses his mouth to hers as his free hand moves to grasp her waist, their bodies pushing together as his tongue brushes over her lips. When her soft gasp parts her lips, he delves into the dark cavern of her mouth with his tongue, groaning softly at her taste – tea and orange marmalade, a faint hint of mint, and something that is distinctly just Hermione.

Hermione moans softly into his mouth, finally moving her own hands up. One arm curls around his shoulder, grasping at his shirt as the other delves into his soft hair. Pressing herself fully against his body, she whimpers at the feel of the proud hard line against her stomach, an irrefutable statement of his excitement.

Tom turns his head as he kisses her, mouth moving slowly and firmly, past asking for her permission and taking everything he wants from her. His fingers dig into her hair, tangling the wild curls hopelessly, as his other hand moves down her waist, grasping at her thigh. He pulls away suddenly, gasping for air before grabbing her hips and hauling her up onto the table with a hiss, easing the distance between them. He leans down, mouth latching onto her neck just above the neatly pressed and starched white collar of her shirt.

She gasps out loud in surprise as he moves her onto the table, letting out a sharp moan when his mouth meets her flesh. Moving and then running her hands through his hair, the tiny bit of her mind left undistracted by his mouth is inordinately pleased with the disarray in his normally perfect style. She hooks one leg over his hip and pulls him in as close as possible, curling the other around his thigh and lining their bodies up perfectly so that his swollen cock is pressed hard against her sex.

Hermione moans suddenly as Tom rolls his hips into hers, dragging his erection along the length of her throbbing pussy. His mouth moves along her arched neck to just behind her ear, sucking lightly at the patch of skin there as she shudders in his arms.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to hear us, sweetheart." His voice is husky and dark directly beside her ear, making her fingers spasm and dig into his back as she trembles.

"I can't help it! You've, ohhh, do that again – " she shudders as his tongue flickers against the lobe of her ear. "You've completely overwhelmed me!"

Tom smirks as he pulls back slowly, dragging the tip of his nose along her cheek before resting his forehead against hers, breathing deeply as he forces himself to calm down. "I should apologize, but I won't. I've been waiting too long to do that." He closes his eyes as he relaxes, his fingers rubbing slow circles against her back through her shirt.

Hermione shivers at his touch, but as he calms she finds herself relaxing languidly in his arms. Her eyes drift half-closed though she continues to watch him from through her lashes, even at such a close distance. A small smile curls her lips at his words and she scrapes her nails lightly over his scalp. "I won't ask you to apologize because I think I've been waiting just as long for you to do that."

Tom chuckles softly and opens his eyes, looking down into hers for a moment before leaning in to press his lips to hers, a chaste buss compared to only a few moments ago. "Oh? You've been yearning for a snog with me, have you, Miss Granger?"

She smiles widely before nodding at him, her pert nose brushes against his lightly. "Oh yes, Dr. Riddle. I've been yearning for it." She nips softly at his lower lip before brushing her tongue against the faint mark from her teeth.

Tom shudders before pulling his head back slightly to look down at her with as solemn an expression as he can manage while his eyes dance with amusement and a smoldering heat. "You'd better not do that, young lady, or I won't be held accountable for what occurs next."

Hermione laughs softly as she looks up at him, smiling in what she can only hope is a beguiling way. "I cannot find it within me to complain, sir."

Tom smirks as he quirks a brow at her, one hand rising to gently push the unruly curls from her face. "No, nor can I. However, I cannot imagine Severus would enjoy walking into his lab to find us in flagrante." He smirks as he apparently takes a moment to imagine that scenario before chuckling deep in his chest. "No, he would – pardon the expression – flip his shit."

Hermione gasps at his words as her entire face burns bright red as she imagines the same scenario, brown eyes growing wide. "Oh, no no no! We definitely can't do that here!" She shakes her head from side to side vigorously, her curls whipping behind her.

He chuckles and reaches both hands up to gently grasp her head, focusing his eyes upon hers. "No, we won't be doing anything in Severus's lab. I value my parts, and yours, far too much." He tilts his head as his thumbs softly stroke her hot cheeks before he sighs and steps back from between her legs carefully. "We do, however, have many things to discuss before we do anything." With a glance at the clock he frowns. "Classes begin in twenty minutes; I'm sure Severus will be here shortly to send you along. Would you be willing to come to my office at the end of the school day?"

Hermione nods, her eyes focused on his face as she slides from the table and, with a few neat movements, straightens her clothing. "Of course, Dr. Riddle. I'll be there as soon as the day is over. I definitely want to discuss this with you."

He nods, smiling as he reaches out and gently slides an errant curl between his fingers. "Wonderful. I'll see you then. And I believe at this point it would be acceptable for you to call me Tom, at least whenever we are alone."

She blushes, one hand reaching up to press his against her cheek briefly. "Then you should call me Hermione, please. Oh, wait a moment…" She steps closer to him again and reaches up, carefully straightening and smoothing his hair as best as she can before lightly pressing her lips to his.

Tom groans quietly and deepens the kiss for just a moment. "Hermione." His voice deepens into a purr over her name, causing her to shudder in his embrace. "I'll see you this afternoon." He grins and pulls back, winking at her before scooping up his briefcase and coat on his way out of the classroom.

"Bye…" Hermione watches him go with wide eyes, her fingers reaching up to stroke her kiss-swollen lips. "…Tom."

….

The rest of the day passes in a blur for Tom: class, paperwork, tea, another class, and more tea. Between every other thought is the throbbing, distracting memory of the feel of Hermione Granger's lips on his, the taste of her mouth and the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. It continues to build throughout the entire day until finally classes are over and he is back in his office, waiting for her to arrive.

At last there is a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tom clears his throat and stands from his chair as Hermione slips through the door. His eyes fasten to her figure, slowly moving over her body, as she steps into the room and secures the door.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Harry and Ron just wouldn't stop pestering me about what appointment I had! As if it's any of their business; they certainly never wonder where I'm going when I tell them I'm off to the library!" She huffs and drops her bag into his chair before she turns towards him with a blush. "I'm so sorry, I just kind of flew off the handle there, didn't I?"

Tom watches her with arched brows before he lets out a quiet laugh, leaning on his hands over his desk before he smirks at her. "It's all right, Hermione. Don't fret." He tilts his head before he straightens and walks around the desk, moving over to her.

Hermione bites down on her lower lip as her eyes reciprocate the same path his did moments before, glancing over his body as he approaches. He's down to his trousers and shirtsleeves, the cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbows. The dull brown belt around his waist draws her attention and, for a multitude of reasons, she feels a pulse deep in her core at the thought of his hands reaching down, unfastening and removing that belt.

Does he even know how good-looking he is? Her eyes flicker back up to his and she can feel her blush creeping down her neck at the intense focus he has on her face.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet with me today, Hermione." Tom reaches out and, like earlier that morning, gently draws one long curl between his fingers, stroking the hair lightly as he tugs on it.

Hermione tilts her head, smiling as he touches her hair before she takes a step closer to him. "I'm just glad you wanted to meet and didn't feel like you should go running in the opposite direction. I know this isn't technically allowed…" She trails off with a shiver as his fingers brush that spot just behind her ear.

His smirk grows as he watches her reactions to his touch. "There is no 'technically' about it, I'm afraid. If this is… to proceed, we must do so with the utmost discretion. No one can know, of course. However, there are a few pressing technicalities we must discuss before you decide whether or not you do want to pursue this."

Her brows arch at his words. "Technicalities? Such as what, exactly? Do you mean you're actually a member of the royal family? Or that you plan to murder me and hide my body in the bushes?" She grins up at him, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Tom chuckles and shakes his head. "No to both of those, as far as I know, anyway. I have no knowledge of any family connections, but I do know I won't be killing you and hiding your body anywhere." He tugs, more firmly this time, on her hair, his eyes following the straightening and re-curling of the length.

Hermione giggles a bit, reaching up to gently disentangle his hand from her hair. "Oh, you're so sure about that, are you? You've never seen this hair first thing in the morning. You may change your mind when you think you've come across a monster." Her teeth sink into her lower lip as she fully realizes her playful words, her fingers gently curled around his.

He tilts his head and looks down at her, his smirk softening into a smile. "No, I haven't." He twists his hand and gently slides his fingers between hers before using their interlocked hands to tug her closer. "Not yet." He grins at the surprised look that flashes across her face just before his mouth meets hers. It is a gentler kiss than the passion exchanged earlier in the day, but no less sincere.

Hermione sighs softly against his mouth as she feels her entire body loosen and sag against his, pressing in close as her fingers squeeze his. She smiles hazily as Tom pulls back slowly, his free hand rising up to caress her cheek. "Let's sit down and we can talk. Would you like a cup of tea? I'm afraid I only have an electric kettle here in the office, but at least I have good tea."

She laughs and nods as she watches him walk over to the small cart with a kettle and an assortment of boxes and mugs on top, pushed up against a wall underneath one of his windows. "That's perfectly fine, actually. It's better than what I get most days, with school work and lab time. No sugar and just a bit of milk, please."

Tom nods at her words as he begins setting up the kettle, as well as leaning over to grab the mug from his desk and turning over a clean one on the cart. Hermione just watches him for a few moments before she shrugs out of her jumper, laying it on the back of the guest chair and unbuttoning the collar of her shirt. She settles in the chair, tucking her feet underneath the edge, as she watches him pour the now boiling water into the mugs. He carries them over and settles them on the edge of his desk before he leans against it as well, smiling.

"I can see your throat properly now. I do like that much better." Tom grins, a flash of white teeth that makes her blush and squirm in her seat. He laughs before handing her the once clean mug, now full of steaming tea. "All right then, full disclosure. This may come across as… odd, but I wouldn't want to begin any kind of relationship with you without making my personal preferences quite clear. Do you agree?"

Hermione nods slowly, curling her fingers around the mug as she snuggles back into the plush chair. "Of course, I agree completely."

Tom nods, his smile fading as he gazes down at her. "The thing is that I am fairly… peculiar about whom I have a relationship with." His eyes search hers for a long moment before he takes a slow breath. "My tastes are not exactly ordinary. I am a Dominant man, Hermione. Any woman with whom I would form a lasting relationship… I would prefer for her to be submissive. I've never been in a lengthy relationship with one who wasn't, but if you found it not to your tastes and we wanted to continue a relationship together I would, of course, do my utmost to make you happy. But a submissive partner is what makes me happy, Hermione; I don't want to frighten you off by saying so, but… I must confess that for some time now I have fantasized of nothing more than having you in my bed, wearing nothing except for my rope."

Hermione's eyes widen as he speaks, her fingers clutching at the now-forgotten mug cradled in her hands. She stares at him once he's finished speaking, as he watches her reaction. Licking her lips, she searches his face for a moment before she looks down into her cooling tea. She takes a deep gulp, swallowing before she stands up, setting her mug on his desk beside his. She looks up at his face for a long moment, licking her lips. "I don't know how…" she trails off with a small pout.

Tom's eyes darken as his nostrils flare. "Of course. I understand completely. I would only ask that you keep this conversation to yourself." He begins to move away when suddenly her hand grabs his.

"Tom! No, wait. Would you let me finish speaking first?" She glares up at him as he turns back to look down at her, his face kept carefully blank. "You're assuming I'm turning you down, turning away from you. I'm not! I'm… I'm in shock, maybe? A little surprised? No, I take that back. I'm not surprised." She laughs a little, looking down at her hand on his. "Please, don't turn away." She looks back up at him, her mouth relaxing into a gentle smile.

Tom blinks slowly before he relaxes, his free hand reaching out and cupping her chin. "Hermione, I apologize. I just assumed…" He shakes his head slowly before he draws in a deep breath, releasing it carefully. "So, I haven't scared you off."

She grins and shakes her head slowly. "No, you have not. I – I should admit I don't have much, well, any experience, not really… so I don't even know how submissive I am? But I do know I want to be with you. And I do know that I like it when you take control. We can figure out the details together." She licks her lips, looking up at him with her head tilted inquiringly.

He nods, his hand slowly moving down and curling around her neck, his thumb gently tilting her head back just a bit more. "Yes, we will find out together. We will need to work out a few other details, such as when you would be comfortable to begin a sexual relationship with me and how far you'd like to take it." He licks his lips as he takes a step closer to her, forcing her head back a touch more as her shoulders arch back. "Your lack of… experience will dictate how slowly we move. I don't want to scare you."

Hermione shivers and arches her body into his as he towers over her, one arm curling around his at her throat for extra stability. "Yes, sir." She bites down on her lower lip as he pulls her closer into him. "I don't think you could scare me off."

Tom laughs softly, a deliciously dark sound as he tilts his head down and drags his lips across her cheek. "Oh, sweetness, you have no idea what I would do to you right now if only you were prepared for it." He nibbles on her earlobe gently before straightening up again, easing her back up. "If we are going to do this, Hermione, we'll have something of a contract and I'm sure you have plenty questions about everything."

She stares up at him, breathing deeply as she clutches at his arm. "Yes, oh yes. I have so many questions!"

He nods and moves his hand from her throat, gently stroking her hair back from her face. "Yes, I know. Let's sit down and you may ask anything you like." He smirks and steps around her, sitting down in the recently abandoned plush chair before tugging her down into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in snuggly against him. "There, this is perfect."

Hermione snorts and laughs quietly, squirming around for a moment before settling on his lap, looking up at him. "All right. First… are you in a cult?"

Tom starts in surprise, his eyes widening before he lets out a laugh. "What?! A cult? Where on earth do you get that idea?"

She narrows her eyes at him as she squirms around to cross her arms. "Yes, a cult. You and Dr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy all wear those bracelets, and I noticed Draco has one like it as well, though his is newer. I don't think I remember seeing it before the past week or two. It's like some kind of… identifier."

His brows arch up in surprise before he chuckles at her words. "You are beautiful and so perceptive. No, love, none of us are in a cult. We are a part of a group, but it's not a cult. We just all share a similarity in our… quirks." He smirks down at her surprised expression. "Oh yes, Severus and Lucius have similar tastes to my own. Draco is learning; he hasn't found his niche yet, but he'll find his comfort zone. I would like you to come to our next gathering actually, if you're comfortable with that idea. It's in about three weeks, the first Saturday of next month."

Hermione's eyes widen as she nibbles on her lower lip. "Oh! Really? Well, I mean… of course, I would come with you. I just - just don't know what to expect." She looks up at him with a small pout, her lips pursed in thought.

Tom groans quietly and reaches up, his thumb rubbing along her lower lip. "That is such a sweet look, love. You're far too tempting." He grazes his lips across her forehead before leaning back again. "Of course I would prepare you and you wouldn't have to come if you truly didn't want to. We'll iron out our own contract first and, if you want, I'll introduce you to our lifestyle. Severus and Lucius will assist, however they won't know who you are, not until you have left Hogwarts, nor will they actually be with you in any way." He watches the flickers of emotion crossing her face through narrowed eyes, his thumb still tenderly stroking her lip back and forth, a gentle rub-rub-rub.

Hermione breathes in slowly and draws in the scent of him so close, mixed with tea and chemical lab cleaner with the faint hint of books and dust. All familiar and comforting. She closes her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his thumb on her lips and his scent for a long, silent moment. Opening her eyes, she looks up to him before parting her mouth and lightly licking the pad of his thumb. "Ok."

He pauses, blue-green eyes intent upon hers. "Ok?" He arches a brow as he watches her open her mouth against his thumb, her small pink tongue flickering from between her lips.

"Yes, ok. We'll do it; I'll do it." She gazes up into his eyes, watching the flicker of surprise pass through his eyes before they darken, pupils dilating, as she sucks on his thumb, her tongue curling around it before she draws back slowly. "I want to do it all with you."

Tom growls softly before he grasps her hips and pulls her close to him. "Yes, we will do it all together." He leans down and kisses her breathless, holding her tightly to his torso. After a long moment, he pulls back with a soft groan. "Will you come to come to my flat for dinner? We'll discuss everything and you can keep asking all the questions your little heart desires."

Hermione smiles and nods, one hand reaching up to rake her fingers through his hair while the other tugs at a button on his Oxford. "Yes, please. I'd love that."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've just been so happy with the response to this fic! Thank you so much, again and again. :)
> 
> Beta: Glitter

Dinner later that night is simple, comfortable, and incredibly frustrating. By the time Hermione leaves Tom's flat and he escorts her back across campus to the Gryffindor dorms, her knickers are soaked through and she's practically trembling with need. Their conversation is frank and detailed, everything from their relationship to their (or rather, his) sexual past, and laced through it all, a gentle tease of words and touch. His fingers graze her cheek, her thigh presses to his as they sit close together on his extremely comfortable and plush couch. Upon reaching the dorms, he draws her off the path into the deeper shadows of a nearby tree and gives her one last long kiss, leaving her breathless and flushed.

Tom smirks and kisses her nose, then her forehead, murmuring into her hair. "Thank you for coming tonight."

She grins impishly, her fingernails lightly scratching the back of his neck just above his scarf. "Well,  _technically_ , I haven't. I just stayed for dinner." She bites her lower lip as she looks up at him through her lashes.

His eyes narrow as he pulls her tight against him, his fingers flexing into her waist and digging just slightly. "You are far too tempting, little one. If it wasn't so cold, and we weren't standing right by your dorm and all of your friends, I would take care of that right now."

Hermione shudders at his words as she snuggles in closer to him, whimpering softly as he presses his erection into her stomach. "I find that I am unable to apologize, sir." She tilts her head back as she looks up at him with a small pout. "One last kiss before I go to bed?"

Tom chuckles as he wraps his arms around her snuggly, pulling her as close as possible before he sighs against her hair. "How can I resist when you look so delectable, sweet?" He tilts his head down and kisses her once more, slow and soft, his tongue just barely grazing her lips before he pulls back. "Get your arse up to bed. I shall see you tomorrow."

She sighs softly, her tea-sweetened breath dancing over his lips before she pulls away reluctantly. "Yes, sir. And I hope to. I'll be in the lab after classes since tomorrow is Thursday. If I don't see you before, you'll come by then?" Hermione smiles, sliding her hands along his scarf.

Tom chuckles and nods, tangling his long fingers in her hair. "Oh, yes. Definitely. I'm rather looking forward to getting a snog from you, and right under Severus's nose, tomorrow." He grins, completely unrepentant.

Hermione laughs, tugging on his scarf before stepping back from him reluctantly. "Going to bed, now, like a good girl. Goodnight, sir." She blows a kiss to him as she moves back to the sidewalk, turning towards the building.

He groans out loud at her words before, in one quick movement, he steps forward and tugs his scarf from his neck. Tossing it around her shoulders, he pulls her back close to kiss her hard, one last time, before growling into her hair. "You're  _my good girl_ , Hermione. And when you get upstairs and get into your bed, I want you to be my good girl and put your hand down your knickers and play with yourself until you come. I want you to think about me the entire time, and when you come, say my name, sweet."

Hermione shudders and whimpers against his skin, leaning against him heavily as she pants into the cold air. "I do have a roommate, Tom." She pouts up at him, giving another shudder as his bare thumb strokes across her lower lip.

"True; you'll just have to be quiet, won't you? Do it for me, sweet, as soon as you get up into your little bed. I promise you, I'll be doing the same." Tom's smirk widens as he stares down into her blown eyes, the pupils almost completely encompassing the warm brown of her iris, though he knows his probably reflect the same.

Hermione whimpers at the image of Tom pleasuring himself while thinking of her doing the same before she buries her face in his chest, pressing tightly against him. "You're going to be the end of me."

Tom chuckles, she can hear it deep in his chest, as he rubs his hands along her back. "I feel much the same, Hermione. Now go, before someone comes by. Sweet dreams." He squeezes her one last time before stepping away.

She sighs softly and watches him walk away with one last grin in her direction. Moving back towards her building, she shivers in the cold night air as she adjusts her scarf before she realizes that it isn't hers. "Oh, wait - !" She turns back around before frowning. Tom has already disappeared down the walk. "I guess I'll just have to give it back to him tomorrow."

Hermione huffs and rolls her eyes before heading into her dorm.  _I have orders to follow_ , she thinks with an amused snort _._

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Hermione heads into the common room with a broad smile. Not only has she followed her instructions to the letter, her roommate Parvati had been out on a date and hadn't returned until after Hermione was already asleep, so she didn't even bother keeping herself quiet.

She's wondering the best way to tell Tom that at some point during the day before she remembers that they traded cell numbers at his apartment the night before.

Hermione digs her phone out of her cardigan pocket as she drops her bag on the floor and settles into an extra plush chair.

_(Me): Good morning, Tom._

She pauses, nibbling at her lower lip as she stares at the screen for a long moment, glancing up and around the room cautiously before back to the screen. She settles into her chosen chair and flicks over to a news app, every few moments nervously tapping back over into the messages. "Oh, come on…"

"Come on, what, 'Mione?" A voice comes from behind and over her head, making Hermione yelp and almost drop her phone before she grabs it and clutches it to her chest as she spins around to glare at Harry.

"Harry Potter! Do not sneak up on me like that!" Her voice has reached that shrieky point of true irritation as her best friend holds up his hands in surrender, laughing all the while.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Jeez, 'Mione. Breathe." Harry grins down at her before walking around the chair and plopping down onto the couch, long legs stretching out in front of him. "Soooo. Where did you disappear to last night? We never saw you come back from your appointment."

Hermione swallows as she settles back into her chair again, her fingers sliding over the backing of her phone aimlessly. "Oh, I found a quiet classroom and was doing some work. I didn't want to walk all the way over to the library, and I knew I'd never get any work done if I came back here. I got back around eleven, though; it wasn't  _that_  late!"

Harry grins and ruffles his already messy hair with a shrug, as a flush begins to creep across his cheeks. "Sounds productive. I was at a rehearsal with the ballet school 'til late once I got home, I pretty much crashed."

Hermione sits up straight and narrows her eyes at his face. "Harry… why are you blushing? What did you do?"

He clears his throat and looks up at the ceiling, over to the stairs, then to the doors - anywhere except for Hermione. "I didn't  _do_  anything. I just told you what I was doing."

"Uh huh. Then why is your face getting all red? Harry, did you meet someone new? Harry! Tell me right now!" Hermione leaned forward, staring at her long time friend hard.

Harry groans and throws an arm over his face before he sits up with a huff. "Fine! Fine. But don't say anything to Ron, ok? He's still holding out hope that Ginny and I'll get back together, and that's not happening; she's been dating that Zabini bloke from Slytherin and you know he'd have a fit if he found  _that_  out, and I haven't even really talked to this girl much. She and Ginny are friends from the ballet school, and she's really pretty but a little bit snobby. I think I want to ask her out, but if I do and she turns me down, I don't think she'd be very nice about it, and that would just be embarrassing, right? Right. So, I don't know what to do here, 'Mione."

Hermione blinks at him a few times before letting out a laugh. "Harry, calm down, first of all. Secondly, just relax and ask her out when no one else is around. After rehearsal one day or text her. Just take her for coffee or something. It's really not  _that_  difficult."

The dark-haired boy sighs and looks back at his friend with a glower. "You make it sound so easy, Hermione. It's not! She wouldn't want me to just  _text_  her. And how would I get her number anyway?"

"Well, then call her, you idiot. You said she's friends with Ginny, start there. I bet Gin has her number." Hermione huffs out a laugh and glances down at her phone, smiling. "And it really can be that easy. Just be open and honest and she'll be throwing herself at you. You're adorable."

Harry snorts. "Adorable? No guy wants to be called  _adorable_. That's as bad as  _cute_." He shakes his head and sighs. "Yeah, I bet Gin has her number. I could call her at lunch, I don't think I've ever seen her then." He blushes again, bright green eyes widening at Hermione.

"She goes here? Oh! What's her name? Do I know her? Harry, tell me! You're holding out!" Hermione grabs a pillow off the couch and hits him in the leg, making Harry yelp and slide down the couch to get out of her reach.

"I don't know! Jeez. I don't know if you'd know her. Her name is Pansy…" Harry frowns at Hermione as her eyes widen. "What is that look for?"

Hermione shakes her head quickly, "Oh, nothing! I've seen her in passing, I know her name, but I don't  _think_  she goes here. She has friends here, but I've never seen her in any classes."

"Had a class with who?" Ron shuffles in and drops onto the couch beside Harry with a groan. "It's too early."

"Oh, hush Ron. I could wake you up extra early with me on my morning lab days twice a week if you'd like. And most of the other days I get up just as early to do some studying before class. How does six a.m. sound?" Hermione smiles sweetly and tilts her head at Ron.

Harry looks relieved at the change in topic as Ron groans again, even louder. "No, no, I'm good, thank you. I just need a good strong cuppa before class. Let's go get breakfast; I'm  _starving._ " Ron grabs his mostly empty bag and stands up, waiting for Harry and Hermione to join him before they begin walking to the dining hall.

Ron pauses and looks over to Hermione, who is once again looking at her phone. "'Mione, where'd you get that scarf? I've never seen you wear one like that."

Hermione's eyes widen as she reaches up to stroke the exceedingly soft cashmere material. "What? Haven't you? This one is new; I got it over the hols."

The redhead leans over and squints at the scarf before shrugging and walking away again. "Eh, you're a girl. You probably have a thousand scarves. Let's get some food."

Hermione rolls her eyes at her friend's back as she buries her nose into the scarf, her eyes drifting closed as she breathes in Tom's scent. She smiles as her memories of the previous day flash by before she opens her eyes to see Harry watching her with a small crinkle between his brows. She blushes as she straightens up. "Sorry, it just… smells like home."

Harry quirks a brow and smiles. "Ok, Hermione. Come on, let's get some breakfast before class." He slings an arm around her shoulders with a quick squeeze before they head out into the cold air.

The trio moves quickly down the walkway and into the dining hall. Pushing in and heading to their table, Hermione glances over to the staff table to note that neither Tom nor Dr. Snape are in yet. She sighs softly to herself with another glance at her phone ( _no messages_ ) and sets her bag down before loading her plate up with some toast, yoghurt, and fruit.

Pouring a cup of tea before she settles down to eat, Hermione glances over at the Slytherin table curiously. She watches Draco for a moment, who is talking quietly to a tall, slender boy with neat dark brown hair she vaguely recognizes as Theo Nott. Sitting across from the two boys, eating his breakfast silently, is Blaise Zabini, Ginny's new boyfriend according to Harry.

Her eyes flicker away from the group and move along the table as Harry sits down beside her. Hermione glances to see Ron at the food table, still loading his plate, and she nudges Harry. "Hey, is she here?"

Harry blinks at her for a moment before blushing and looking over his shoulder in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Uhm, I don't see her, no."

Hermione pouts a little before shaking her head. "Oh well, maybe another time." She nibbles on a piece of honeydew before jumping as though shocked when her phone, still clutched in her hand, vibrates. She stares at it for a long moment before carefully turning it so that no one else could see it and slides her thumb across the screen.

_(Tom Riddle): Good morning, sweet._

Her eyes widen, and she shoves the piece of melon, whole, into her mouth as she types back.

_(Me): I wasn't sure I would hear from you this morning._

_(Me): Did you sleep well?_

_(Tom Riddle): I was in a faculty meeting until just now. Severus and I will be in the dining hall shortly._

_(Tom Riddle): After I reached satisfaction, I slept like the dead. And you, sweet? Did you do as you were told like a good girl?_

Hermione grins as she chews her piece of fruit; struggling to control her expression she glances at the boys, who are eating and talking about Ron's next football match, before looking back to her phone.

_(Me): Yes, I was a good girl and did exactly as you told me._

Her thumb hovers for a long moment over the send before she taps it quickly and turns back to her breakfast. She takes a bite of her toast and a swallow of her tea as she glances around then back down to her phone, oddly nervous over his response to her confession.

Just as her phone vibrates with his response, Tom and Severus walk into the dining hall. She can feel the flush creeping down her neck as she takes another swallow of her tea, her eyes locked on Tom's figure as the two men move over to the staff dining table.

He's holding his phone in his hand, and she inhales deeply before looking at her screen. She looks back up and over to her - ( _what should I call him? Boyfriend sounds so immature!_ ) - partner. Hermione is startled to meet Tom's eyes when she looks over at him, their gazes locking as he smirks and takes a sip from his own just poured tea.

She squirms a little before looking down at her phone and opening his latest message.

_(Tom Riddle): Describe it to me. All of it._

Hermione's eyes widen as she shudders and glances back to Tom, his eyes still trained on her as he continues conversing with Severus. Even from across the hall, she can tell Dr. Snape is barely awake and has his face stuck in his mug of coffee. Tom quirks a brow and looks pointedly at her phone before his eyes move back to her face.

She bites her lip and wrinkles her nose at him before turning back to her screen. After a bite of fruit and yoghurt, washed down with more tea, she settles in to type her response.

_(Me): I got back upstairs and found my roommate missing. So, I took my time getting undressed, first my outer clothes - including your scarf - and shoes and socks. I took off my skirt, unzipping it and letting it fall to the ground. Then I unbuttoned my shirt. I was only in my bra and knickers. Then I took them off as well and was completely naked when I lay down on my bed._

_(Me): First I played with my nipples, imagining that it was your hands plucking and pulling and twisting. Then I stroked down my stomach and down between my legs._

_(Me): I stroked my fingers along my slit, which was still wet from all of your teasing. Again, I imagined that it was your fingers touching me, spreading my liquid over my clitoris. I thought of you pressing behind me, your chest to my back, your arms around me. One hand cupping and stroking my breasts, while the other burrowed between my thighs._

She pauses for a moment after hitting send again, glancing up at her friends who are all still chatting and eating, Ron on his second plate of food, before she looks over to Tom. He is holding his phone; forearms braced on the table. His gaze is hot enough to reheat his tea as he glances up and in her direction.

Hermione grins, biting on her lower lip before she looks back down to her phone. One last quick glance back to Tom shows his undivided attention back on his screen, awaiting the next message.

_(Me): Your fingers stroked my swollen clit, gently at first but with growing pressure and need. Every few strokes, your fingertips would dip into my slit and gather more liquid, relubricating with your touches._

_(Me): Your other hand left my breast with a last pinch to my swollen hard nipple and moved between my thighs, spreading them farther. You slowly slid first one then two fingers into me, pumping gently until your hands were moving in tandem, one stroking, one pumping._

_(Me): I began to writhe and arch my hips as I gasped your name, softly at first and then with growing need as you pinched my clit. I cried out for your touch as I began to come, shaking and tossing my head. I wanted more; I wanted it again and again._

_(Me): I came harder than I ever have ever before at the thought of your touches and what your hands could do to me._

Hermione stops again to send the last message, licking her dry lips before taking a swallow of her now cold tea. Wrinkling her nose and pushing the mostly empty cup away, she gathers her courage before looking over to Tom again. He isn't even looking at her, his gaze fixed on his phone. He doesn't move for a long moment before he shifts and begins typing something. There's a long pause, and then he types again before he looks up at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Her phone vibrates in her hand, and she looks back down to it quickly.

_(Tom Riddle): I can say with certainty that's one of the hottest things I've ever read in my life. I've already wanked once this morning in the shower to the thought of you there with me, kneeling in front of me with my cock in your hot little mouth. I believe I'm going to have to do it again before classes begin in order to concentrate on the material; otherwise I'll be continuously returning to thoughts of you pleasuring yourself with my name on your lips._

_(Tom Riddle): That will make three times in less than twelve hours. You're definitely going to be the death of me, sweetheart._

Hermione grins down at her phone, squirming in her seat at the thought of Tom wanking - doing it right after texting right there in the dining hall surrounded by other people - and she starts to type a reply.

_(Me): I definitely hope that's not the case. I would be happy to help -_

"'Mione? Are you coming?"

She jumps, her head jerking up to look at Harry and Ron with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Harry frowns, his eyes flicking down to her phone then back to her face. "It's almost time for class. Are you coming?"

Hermione blushes and nods, hopping up from her chair. "Oh, right! Of course, sorry. I was distracted… I was reading something." She smiles brightly as she scoops up her bag. "Let's go to class."

She glances over her shoulder at Tom as she's walking away, grinning a little as she notices how firmly his eyes are fastened to her arse, so she throws an extra swing to her hips as she follows after the boys. Looking back down to her phone, she finishes up the text as she walks from the hall.

_(Me): I definitely hope that's not the case. I would be happy to help with that later this afternoon if you think you can wait for me._


	8. Chapter Eight

The rest of the day passes, fidget by fidget.

Hermione feels as though she can’t sit through any of her classes. Every small movement sends a wave of pleasure through her and halfway through the day, she’s tempted to remove her knickers altogether because they’re completely soaked through.

After her last class, she makes her way back over to the science building and up to Dr. Snape’s lab. Upon walking in, she stops and blinks in surprise at Severus and Tom chatting together at the front of the room. The two men glance up and Severus nods at her shortly while Tom’s lips begin to quirk up into a smug little smile.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Snape. Dr. Riddle.” Hermione smiles quickly as she moves towards the front of the class before setting her bag down on the front chair. “Is there anything particular you’d like me to focus on today, Dr. Snape?”

Tom watches Hermione move around the classroom with a small smile as he lounges against one of the lab tables.

Severus shakes his head as he straightens up. “No, the usual. Today is the chemical closet inventory, and I am actually leaving for a meeting. Tom will stay and supervise in case you have any problems.”

Hermione blinks, glittering brown eyes flickering towards Tom before going back to Severus quickly. “Oh? Well, thank you for staying, Dr. Riddle.”

Tom’s smirk widens slightly. “I have plenty of grading and work of my own to do; it’s no trouble staying behind for Severus, who apparently has better things to do.” Green eyes gleam with amusement as he looks over to his old friend, who is scowling back at Tom.

“Hah. Hah. Good evening, Tom. Miss Granger.” The dark-haired man nods one last time before striding out of the lab and down the hall.

There are only a few heartbeats once the door clicks shut before Tom takes two long strides and scoops Hermione up into his arms, his mouth latching onto hers. She makes a soft whining sound as her arms wrap around his neck and, with a small jump, her legs around his waist.

He chuckles softly as he curls his hands under her bottom and pulls her closer. He kisses her softly, his tongue brushing against her lower lip before he nips it softly. “Hello, you little tease.”

Hermione giggles as she runs her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. “Who? Me?” She blinks up at him with a grin, squeezing her thighs around his hips for a moment.

Tom snorts and squeezes her arse tight for a moment, looking down into her eyes. “Yes, you.” He arches a brow as he steps over to settle her on top of the closest lab table. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, sweet.”

She bites down on her lower lip and looks up at him from beneath her lashes. “Have you really?” She strokes her hands down his neck and shoulders, her eyes tracking the movement.

He arches a brow and reaches up to nudge her chin, drawing her eyes back to his. “Yes. That’s a silly question, as you know it’s true.” He steps closer to her, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Don’t doubt me; I will always tell you the truth. Don’t question me; I will take care of you.”

Hermione trembles at the commanding tone of his voice, her fingers clenching against his shoulders as she presses her chest against his, whispering, “Yes, sir.” She lays her head on his shoulder as he strokes her hair lightly for a moment before she straightens up with a sigh. “I should get to work.”

Tom smirks down at her, his brow arching. “If you insist. Not that it takes you very long to complete your tasks and you could otherwise be occupied for another ten minutes or so. But I commend your dedication.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before stepping away and helping her down from the table. After another kiss to her forehead, he winks at her and moves over to the desk. He grabs his bag and, after making himself comfortable in Severus’ chair, begins his own paperwork.

Hermione watches him work for a moment longer, smiling before she walks over to the chemical cabinet and grabs the clipboard hanging on the side of the large metal cabinet. She climbs the stepladder and, moving through each shelf methodically, begins the inventory.

They work in companionable silence for almost an hour when, suddenly, two rowdy boys push into the lab, chattering at one another before calling out, “Hey, 'Mione!”

Tom looks up from his papers slowly, one brow arching. Hermione looks up in surprise and blinks at the two boys from her position on the stepladder.

“Harry, Ron? What are you two doing here? I’m working!”

Harry grins and ruffles his hair with a shrug, glancing around the lab in a half-interested way. Unfortunately for them, Harry and Ron’s backs are to Tom and thus they cannot see the storm cloud gathering on his brow. “We just wanted to swing by and see if you could get out early. We’re going to go play football, and Ron wanted to see if you would tag along to watch.”

Ron grins and nods, his eyes flickering down Hermione’s legs. “Yeah, ‘Mione. Come with us!”

She narrows her eyes at the two boys and plants her fists on her hips. “Excuse me? You thought you could come by here and just… convince me to leave my assistantship to watch you two idiots kick around a little black and white ball? Have you lost the plot?”

Harry sighs and shrugs, pointing at the redhead. “It was mostly his idea. Ginny and Pansy will be there, too.”

Hermione quirks her eyebrows and starts to grin at Harry before abruptly remembering she’s irritated with them. “No, but thank you. I’m working, as you can see, so I’ll have to come play court another time. Now, shoo.”

Ron crosses his arms and scowls around the lab. “Come on, Hermione. You spend all of your time in here now! We hardly see you anymore, and you never come to my games.”

A soft noise comes from the general direction of the desk, and Hermione’s eyes flicker over before moving back to Ron. “Ronald Weasley. I don’t know who you think you are, but you can just turn around and leave. I’m busy and if you can’t understand that, then… then I guess you aren’t a very good friend.”

Tom smirks as he folds his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair and observing Hermione’s verbal castigation of her friends. To be honest, she’s extremely sexy in such a fiery mood, and it’s turning him on, his cock twitching and half-hard in his trousers.

Harry smirks at the red-faced Ron and shrugs. “I tried to tell you, mate. Come on, let’s go.” He begins to turn and his gaze lands on Tom, eyes narrowing to green slits. “What are you doing here?”

Hermione gasps softly, “Harry! That’s rude!”

Tom arches a brow and smirks at the two boys, Ron turning to look in the same direction as Harry before scowling at the dark-haired professor. “Oh, excuse me, boys. I was unaware that professors of this institution are not allowed in the classrooms.”

Harry scowls at Tom. “That’s not what I mean. Why are you in this classroom? This is Snape’s lab.”

Tom chuckles and nods, his blue-green eyes blazing at the younger man. “Amazing, Mr. Potter. You do know where the classrooms are. And yes, it is Doctor Snape’s lab. However, he had other business this afternoon and requested that I keep an eye on Miss Granger while she completed the chemical inventory. Not that any of this information is your business.”

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes at the ceiling before she hops off the ladder and grabs Harry and Ron’s arms, dragging them towards the door. “Thank you for stopping by, it was lovely seeing you, now get out. You’re being rude to To- Dr. Riddle, and you’re interrupting my work. Go away!” She releases them at the door and waves her hands, shooing them off.

Harry scowls at Tom over Hermione’s shoulder before wrapping her up in a big hug, muttering near her ear, “If he’s bothering you, just let me know. I’ll go to Dumbledore.”

Ron glares at Tom and then Hermione before he stomps from the room as Hermione sighs and shakes her head. “Seriously, Harry, it’s wonderful. Now, please, just go play football. I’ll see you guys later.” She pushes away from Harry with a small smile and watches him as he nods and trails after Ron.

She heaves a sigh as she pushes the door closed and turns to look over at Tom as she bites her lower lip. “Sorry about that.”

Tom’s face is blank, his eyes flickering over Hermione’s body before he speaks, “Lock the door, Hermione.”

Her eyes shoot up to his, widening slightly before she reaches back blindly and flips the lock on the door. “Yes, sir.”

He raises a hand languidly and curls a single finger. “Come here, sweet.”

Hermione trembles.  She glances to the chemical cabinet and walks over to him, stopping in front of the desk. “Yes, sir?”

Tom tilts his head and looks up at her before he swivels the chair to the side. “Around the desk.”

She looks at him questioningly. However, she moves around the desk to stop at his knees without voicing the question. He’s made it clear not to question him or his orders, and she has no plans to do so.

Tom rubs his thumb against his lip, watching her for a long minute in silence before motioning. “Take off the cardigan.”

Hermione blinks in surprise before reaching up and, after unbuttoning the four large buttons, tugs it off and sets it carefully on the desk.

He reaches out and, grasping her wrist, pulls her closer. “Onto my lap, sweet.”

She smiles quickly as she slides onto his lap, knees on either side of his legs as she squirms a little to get more comfortable.

Tom slides his hands up her thighs, tucking them beneath the knee-length skirt so he can stroke her legs. He frowns slightly at the lack of skin-on-skin contact due to her leggings but continues to stroke slowly. “You know you belong to me, don’t you, Hermione?”

Trembling, she nods slowly and whispers, “Yes, sir.”

He nods as his hands work up her thighs and around her hips to grasp her arse and drag her closer. “Good girl.” He rolls his hips into hers, grinning as his hard cock grinds against her cunt, hot even through their pants, and she gasps in surprise.

Hermione whimpers softly as he grasps her hips and holds her still, as he looks up at her with narrowed eyes. He is silent for a long moment before he loosens his fingers slightly to stroke her hips, murmuring, “I don’t care for others to touch you. However, I know it’s practically impossible to command you never to touch another or be touched, especially once we begin training.” He sighs deeply then looks up to her, his lips quirking. “But I am possessive and commanding and I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

She shakes her head slowly as she leans back on her hands, braced on his knees, sighing softly. “No, sir, it doesn’t bother me. In fact…” She licks her lips and glances down to where their pelvises are pressed closed together. “In fact, it’s really sexy. Intoxicating, actually.”

He chuckles softly and tilts his head, his hands moving over her hips and stroking her sides lightly through her shirt. “I’m glad you think so, I admit. You’ve burrowed your way under my skin; I’m afraid I can’t let you go, Hermione.”

She looks up to him with a brilliant smile before she bites her lower lip. “Can I… can I do something for you?”

Tom quirks a brow as his fingers continue to lightly stroke over her ribs. “Something, little one? Anything in particular?”

Hermione nods slowly, looking into his eyes as a blush creeps over from her cheeks and down her neck. “Yes. I’d like… I’d like to… to pleasure you. With my mouth.”

His brows arch in surprise as he shifts in the chair. “Oh, you would? And if I don’t allow you to?”

She bites her lower lip and glances down as she squirms uncomfortably. “Then I’d have to wait until you do allow me.”

He chuckles and reaches up, his hand stroking her cheek lightly before tilting her head back up by the chin. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re too perfect. Have you performed fellatio before?”

Hermione shakes her head slowly, looking back up to him with wide brown eyes. “No, I haven’t, sir.”

Tom sighs softly as he strokes a few loose curls back from her face before burying his hand in her hair, gripping it firmly but not painfully. “You’re perfect, sweet.” He leans in and kisses her gently, pressing his mouth to hers for a long moment before he settles back into the chair again. “This isn’t precisely the venue I’d imagined, and oh, I have imagined, but I find I cannot resist your delectable little pout. Go ahead, sweet, suck my cock. If you do well, perhaps I’ll let you come as well.”

Letting out a soft whimper, she wiggles her arse back over his lap until she can slide down his legs to kneel on the floor in front of him, between his thighs. After a moment, she grabs her cardigan and tucks it under her knees before resting her burning cheek against his khaki-covered thigh.

Tom smiles, stroking her hair gently for a moment before lightly tugging on her hair. “Keep going, sweet.”

Hermione looks up at him from under her lashes as her hands stroke along his calves before she rises enough to reach his belt. With trembling fingers, she focuses her attention on working it loose, pushing each end to the side as she unsnaps the button on his trousers.

Tom shudders as she undoes his trousers, her wrist brushing against his cock through the cloth. He sighs, half-relief, half-anticipation, as she works the zipper down and tugs the trousers further apart.

Hermione hesitates briefly at his dark grey boxers, the bulge of his swollen cock pushing up between the plackets of his khakis before she carefully tugs it out of the way to release his swollen member.

She whimpers softly as it stands up straight in front of her face before she reaches out and lightly strokes her fingers along the length. Tom hisses at the contact, his head tilting back against the chair for just a moment before he looks back down at her, watching her slow movements intently.

She wraps her fingers around him slowly and squeezes, stroking her hand along his length. He’s long and thick, her fingers just able to touch at the tips, with a slight upward curve.

“Like this, sweet. “ Tom reaches up and curls his fingers around hers, directing her movements until she gets it, and he drops his hand again, letting her explore.

Hermione smiles up at him quickly before focusing on his cock again, her hand stroking him firmly and eliciting a quiet groan from his throat. She glances up at him at the noise, smiling briefly as she looks back down. She strokes her fingertip along the head of his cock, smearing the liquid beading at the tip and pulling another groan from the man completely under her power at the moment.

Tom growls softly as he reaches out to curl his fingers in her hair. “Alright, sweet, no more playing. You wanted to suck it, do it now.”

She leans forward and lightly drags her tongue along the tip of his cock, her eyes shifting to watch his reactions as she does. She opens her mouth and gently wraps her mouth around the tip of his cock, lightly sucking as she swirls her tongue around him, much like a lollipop. She slowly works her way down his length, licking and sucking as she goes, before she shudders as the blunt edge nudges her throat, and she draws back with a gasp.

He grunts as she pulls off of his cock, his fingers flexing against her scalp as he mutters, “Down. Again.”

Hermione licks her lips and pants softly, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his cock before she swallows him down again, drawing him deep into her mouth as she strokes the bit that she can not fit into her mouth just yet.

Tom groans deep in his chest, his fingers loosening and rubbing against her scalp as she pulls back and moves back down. He gasps, his hips rolling and pushing up into her mouth again. “Fuck… Hermione… I’m close, sweet!” He hisses, his nails scraping against her scalp as she moans against his swollen cock at his words.

She whimpers as he begins to thrust up into her, slowly and carefully, but holding her head in place and fucking her mouth. Her hand snakes between her thighs, rubbing at her pussy through her leggings feverishly as he continues to thrust into her.

“Hermione! Her – mi – ne!” He growls and bows over her slightly as his cock swells, and he begins to come into her mouth, his mouth hanging open as he pants and groans with each throbbing shot into her.

Hermione jumps in surprise as the first spurt hits the back of her throat, and she opens her mouth wider, attempting to catch all of his come. She swallows as some spills from her lips, dribbling down her chin when he begins to relax and he slouches back into the chair, panting and eyes clenched shut. “Good God, woman.”

He sits there for a long moment before slowly opening his eyes and looking down at her, still kneeling between his legs and with his come on her mouth. “Fuck. Come here, sweet. You earned a reward for that.” He tucks himself back into his pants carefully, fastening the trousers back up and leaving the belt open, before reaching out and helping her stand. “Go slowly, your legs may be a bit wobbly.”

She reaches out and holds onto his shoulders as she stands up, shaking her right leg a little to loosen up the cramped muscles. He leans towards her, rubbing her calf carefully.

“Better?” He looks up at her and at her nod, slides his hands along her legs and under her skirt. Working his fingers beneath the waist of her leggings, he tugs them down to her ankles along with her knickers, where he helps her take off her shoes and then removes the clothing completely. “I prefer you bare legged, but I know that it’s cold out. I’d like you to wear knee high socks from this point on, understood?”

Hermione nods slowly, trembling as his cool fingers slide along her heated legs, goosebumps erupting across her skin as she whispers, “Yes, sir.”

“You’re perfect, I’ve said that before, but I don’t think you understand how truthful I’m being.” He sighs softly as he strokes her thighs, his head tilting to look at her legs before he motions with his chin. “Sit on the desk, sweet.”

Hermione licks her lips, sighing at the lingering flavor of his cock in her mouth, as she settles on the edge of the desk. Tom rolls the chair back into place, picking up her feet and settling them on the chair on either side of his thighs.

“Lean back on your elbows. Try not to knock anything off the desk. Wouldn’t want Severus to get his knickers in a twist.” He smirks up at her as she blushes but follows his direction, leaning back onto her elbows and wiggling a bit to settle herself into place.

He nods and flips her skirt up to her waist, his eyes flickering over her swollen and glistening core. “Beautiful.” Raising a hand, he lightly strokes his fingertips against her lower lips, smirking at the shudder that rocks her entire body. He leans in and drags the tip of his tongue along her core, a soft cry wrenching itself from her throat, as her back arches. “So sweet. You are delicious.”

Hermione whimpers as Tom leans in and attaches his mouth to her cunt, his tongue tracing over her lips before plunging into her, thrusting and lapping at the freely flowing juices. He groans against her flesh as he continues to eat her out, alternating between slow and easy licks and hard, quick strokes.

His lips fasten onto her clit, and he sucks hard, swirling his tongue over the swollen nub. She shudders and throws her head back as she cries out again, just barely cutting herself off as she bites her lower lip with a groan.

Tom drags his tongue from top to bottom then draws her clit back into his mouth, suckling hard and fast as she collapses onto the desk, knocking some of the objects on Severus’s desk onto the floor.

Hermione stuffs her hand into her mouth, crying out as she begins to come, her thighs clenching and tightening against his shoulders. “Nnnnngh!”

He glances up at her from his position between her thighs, his tongue slowing and stroking gently as he helps bring her down from her orgasm. Her body slowly relaxes, flat on top of the desk, panting and trembling in reaction. With a final lick, he sits back and digs a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his mouth before reaching out and gently helping her to sit up. “Come here, sweetheart.”

She slowly maneuvers herself from the desk and slides into his lap with a soft groan, as she settles against his chest. He quickly wipes her mouth with the handkerchief and chuckles softly, adjusting her in his arms. He rests his chin on her head as he strokes her back and arse soothingly.

They sit together quietly, the only sound their slowing breathing until Tom presses his lips to her temple. “You’re such a good girl, sweetheart.”

Hermione sighs softly, nuzzling her nose into his throat with a smile. “Thank you, sir. Did I… do all right?”

He laughs softly, tugging her hair gently to look down into her eyes. “Yes, sweet, you did perfectly.”

 **  
** She smiles brilliantly before nuzzling back under his chin, tucking herself against him comfortably. It is the perfect next step in their relationship.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again, everyone! So sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but - as I said before - I was in Boston for a week and had to write the next chapter and get it through my darling Beta, so... here we are! :)
> 
> This chapter may seem boring but it is VERY important in any D/s relationship, so it had to have it's own chapter. Don't worry, there's a surprise at the end... ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Beta: Glitter

 

The remainder of the week passes quietly, with little alone time for Tom and Hermione after their interlude in the lab on Thursday.

Friday sees rain and sleet falling all day long, and while they see each other in the lab again, Severus is there for the entire time and after twenty minutes, Tom makes his excuses and slips out with a small secret smile in Hermione's direction, which she returns.

Neither of them notices the razor sharp eyes surveying the couple.

Late on Friday, after Hermione has already gotten into bed, her phone buzzes from where it rests on the bedside table.

Reaching over, she scoops up her phone and slides the screen open. Seeing Tom's name, she smiles as she reads the message.

_(Tom Riddle): Are you still awake, sweet?_

_(Me): Good evening, sir. I'm still awake, for now._

_(Tom Riddle): Brilliant. I have finished drafting our contract. Would you be able to meet me for lunch at my flat tomorrow, around 1pm?_

_(Tom Riddle): We can go over it and iron out in final details that you may wish to change._

Hermione blinks in surprise, nibbling at her lip in thought for a moment, before replying to the message.

_(Me): Yes, that should work with no problem. I was just going to study tomorrow anyway. I'll be there at 1pm! :)_

_(Tom Riddle): Perfect, I will be here and will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, kitten._

_(Me): Thank you, sir, and sweet dreams to you, as well._

Hermione sighs happily before laying her phone back on the table and settles back under the blankets. Snuggling her head down into her pillow, she giggles a little giddily to herself. She's  _really_  looking forward to their lunch date.

. . . . . . . . .

The next morning dawns drizzly and cold. After rising from her bed and showering, Hermione carefully gets ready for the day. She digs through her drawers and tugs on a pair of cute pale yellow knickers, followed by a pair of jeans. After a moment's thought, she leaves off her bra and pulls on just a camisole with a thick, warm jumper on top.

After sliding on a pair of thick socks, knee high red and gold ones that she usually saves for school events, and wellies, she trots down the stairs with her bag slung over one shoulder.

It's still early enough that there are only one or two others in the Gryffindor common room, all of her close friends still in bed as far as she can see, so she heads out to the dining hall on her own.

Quickly eating a couple of pieces of marmalade slathered toast and draining a cup of steaming hot tea, Hermione then makes her way over to the library. She still has a few hours of good study time before she will need to leave for Tom's flat for their lunch date.

Settling in at her favorite table in the library, Hermione spreads her books and papers around her as she works. After about two hours, her phone buzzes in her bag and she pauses to dig it out, her heartbeat picking up until she flicks open the screen and laughs at the message.

_(Harry Potter): Where r u?_

_(Me): Where else would I be? And would you please type out the whole word, it only takes an additional two seconds._

_(Harry Potter): But that wouldn't annoy you. ;)_

_(Harry Potter): You must be in the library._

_(Me): Hah hah. And yes, I am. Are you planning to join me today?_

_(Harry Potter): Nope, I'm meeting Pansy shortly and we're spending the day together._

_(Me): Awwww! :) That's so sweet._

_(Harry Potter): Shut up._

Hermione laughs quietly, glancing around the library to make sure she didn't disturb anyone – the only other student she sees is on the other side of the aisle and still surrounded by their stack of books – before looking back to her phone.

_(Me): It's cute, Harry. I'll be in the library most of the day, I'd like to get a head start on that final essay for Binns._

_(Harry Potter): Yes well you do that Mione. C U L8R! ;)_

_(Me): Bye, Harry! Have a great time – but not too great of a time! ;)_

_(Harry Potter): Shut up._

She snickers softly and begins to set her phone aside, before pausing and setting an alarm for noon. She knows how easily distracted she gets by her work and definitely doesn't want to forget about lunch.

Smiling at the thought of seeing Tom again in just a few short hours, she bends down back over her laptop and books and settles in.

When her alarm goes off, what seems only minutes later, and sends her phone rattling across the top of the table, Hermione jumps and grabs it with a guilty glance in the direction of the still lone student behind their pile of books.

Hermione gathers her materials all together again, and after placing them into her bag, strides out from the library and down the sidewalk. It's a brisk walk to Tom's flat, and she bounces up the steps to knock on the door.

After a few moments, she can hear footsteps and the door unlocking before it swings open, with Tom standing in the doorway with a slight frown on his face.

She bites her lip, struggling not to grin at him like a fool. "Hullo."

He visibly relaxes, his lips quirking up into a slight smile. "Hermione. Come on in."

She slips past him and wiggles out of her wellies before turning to watch him close and re-lock the door, wavering between embracing him on her own or waiting to see what he does first.

Tom turns towards her, chuckling as he catches sight of her red and gold argyle socks. " _Nice_  socks." He smirks and reaches out towards her with one hand.

Hermione sticks her tongue out at him before walking closer to him. "Thank you." She hesitates and he watches her curiously before she wraps her arms around his waist and rubs her face against his chest.

He blinks in surprise before letting out a soft laugh, his arms curling around her and pulling her tighter against him, squeezing her tight. "What brought this on, then?"

She smiles and breathes in deeply, drawing in that electrifying scent that seems to make her brain turn to mush around Tom. "I wanted to give you a hug, but I didn't… I don't know all the rules. Can I just do this?"

Tom reaches up and strokes her hair back from her face before gently tugging her hair and tilting her head back to see her face. "Sweet, you can almost  _always_  hug me, kiss me, touch me. There will be situations where you should not make the first move, during our private play scenes or when I let you know, but otherwise, you can touch me whenever and  _where ever_  you like." He winks at her with a crooked grin, causing her to laugh and nod.

"All right. I understand. Good." She bites her lip as her fingers rub through his shirt against his back.

He watches her for a moment, that small smile lingering around his lips, before he leans down and kisses her forehead, pressing his warm lips against her skin as he breathes in her scent – the ever present vanilla and jasmine that must be her perfume or body wash, along with the faintest traces of dust and marmalade. He murmurs against her forehead, "You must have been in the library."

Her head pops back, and she looks up at him with wide eyes. "How did you know  _that_?"

Tom laughs and squeezes her one last time before stepping back. "I can smell it in your hair, dust and books." He smirks as he reaches down and grasps her hand. "You can leave your bag here in the hall if you'd like. I have everything in the kitchen, along with our lunch."

Hermione nods slowly before slipping the repaired bag from her shoulder and leaving it on the floor beside her wellies. "Oh, let me grab my phone, just in case." She leans down and digs it out of the pocket before allowing Tom to lead her into the kitchen.

Once there, she smiles at the sight of their lunch – turkey and ham sandwiches, homemade chips, and a bottle of lemonade, with a tea tray with biscuits still sitting on the counter for afters.

"I made the chips this morning, but everything else is store bought." He smirks back over his shoulder at him. "I'm a mediocre cook, at best."

Hermione laughs and shakes her head, setting her phone on the counter and turning to look at him. "That's all right, I'll cook for you sometime."

Tom's brows quirk up, and he grins. "And a good cook too? However have I managed to get my hands on you?"

She shrugs and smiles up at him sweetly. "No one else wanted you?"

"Ohhh, watch that tongue, little girl." Despite his warning words, he is grinning as he walks over to the cabinets and pulls out two glasses, turning to set them on the table.

Hermione leans against the counter, watching him as he finishes putting things together for their meal. She chuckles a little as she realizes that he's barefoot, biting her lip again while her eyes trail slowly from his feet and move up along the worn jeans ( _They make his bum look a-mazing!_ ) to the soft cotton navy V-neck t-shirt.

When her eyes reach his face, she blushes as she realizes he's been watching her entire perusal. "See something you like, love?"

She snorts and rolls her eyes, grinning a little. "Oh, hush, you. You're far too smug."

Tom chuckles and reaches out, gently tugging her over to the table and helping her into her chair before settling down beside her on his own. "I figured we'd better eat first, and then we'll go through the contract. It shouldn't take long, but it is very important."

She nods slowly, picking up a chip and chewing it before clearing her throat. "I, uh, I did what reading I could on this…  _this_  kind of relationship. So I think I'm prepared, and I agree it is very important." She flashes a smile at him before eating another chip. "And these are  _so_  good!"

Laughing, he pushes a few from his plate onto hers with a grin before they dig into their food. They eat together companionably, with little conversation, until they're full, and Hermione has wiped out all of her chips and a few more of his with a soft moan.

"I'll need that recipe, you know."

Tom smirks at her and shakes his head. "I'll make them for you whenever you'd like, sweet. If that's all it takes to keep you here…" He grins and winks at her. "Would you mind getting the teapot to the table? The water is simmering on the hob."

"It just might be. Keep me in those chips  _and_  books, I'll never leave." She laughs softly and helps him move the dishes to the sink before grabbing the tea service and moving it to the table.

"Good to know." Tom moves back to the table with a slim packet of papers in his hands, just as she pours the water into the teapot and they settle back into their chairs, Hermione's eyes fastened on him expectantly. "Alright, sweet. This is our contract. This will be the master copy, and once we've gone through it all and filled everything out, I will make a copy for you and you can keep that one. This one will stay here with me. Any time either of us would like to look over the contract together or make changes, we will meet and sit down, just like this, and go over it. Does that sound good?"

Hermione nods slowly, lacing her fingers together in her lap. "Yes, that's good."

Tom smiles at her, nodding before he slides the papers over to her. "Here, look over them. It's all laid out very plainly; we don't want  _any_  miscommunication. I'll pour while you read. We'll go through it all in detail, so you don't have to read it word for word yet, and like I said, you'll have your own copy to memorize as you see fit." He grins as she pulls the papers closer and begins reading through the first page before he had even finished speaking.

He pours the tea and prepares both of their cups to their liking as she flips through the pages. He pokes through the biscuits and digs out an almond one, nibbling at the edge while he watches her scanning the words.

After a few moments, Hermione slides the packet back to him and takes a sip of her tea, staring at a whirl of the wood of the table before she looks up to him. "You're right, it is very detailed."

Tom nods slowly, taking a sip of his tea as well before replying. "It is. Are you ready to begin, sweet?" After she nods, he sets his teacup down and pulls a pen from his pocket. "Then we'll get going. First, you need to pick a safe word. This is a unique word that will allow any scene or play that we are beginning, in the middle of, or ending come to a complete stop, if you feel as though you cannot continue for any reason. It should be something easy to remember; many I've known use traffic lights. Red for stop, yellow for approaching limits. It's completely up to you."

Hermione swallows another mouthful of tea. "It can be anything I like; there're no limitations?"

He shakes his head. "Whatever you're comfortable with, sweet. It's for you, in case you are  _ever_  uncomfortable."

She nods, frowning in thought as she nibbles at a chocolate biscuit while contemplating. He watches her for a long moment before she looks up at him with a lost look in her brown eyes.

Tom smirks, glancing down at the paper before looking back at her with an arched brow. "How about…  _waffles_?"

Hermione blinks a few times before she starts laughing, a blush creeping up over her face and spreading rapidly beneath her jumper. "Oh,  _very_  funny."

He nods, all while still grinning. "I thought so. All right then, sweet, what's your choice?"

"And I have to pick one right now?" She nibbles at her lower lip, idly pushing the last bite of her biscuit across the plate.

"Well, no, but we can't and won't play at all until you have. Or you can choose one and then change it, later." Tom watches her closely as her eyes focus inward, and she crumbles the bit of biscuit with her fingers.

"All right.  _Waffles_." Hermione's eyes flick over to him, smiling as he starts to grin, and he scribbles the word down in the blank on the contract.

"Waffles it is, then, sweet." He chuckles and moves down the page a bit. "The next part is what you would address me as. I have my preferences, but you may be uncomfortable with them. Since we are entering a full relationship, we are being open and truthful with one another. My preferences are Sir, which you've done very well with, and-or Master. Other Doms that I know prefer different things, but ultimately, it is up to you."

Hermione nods and squirms in her seat a little. "I am comfortable with Sir. I think I could be comfortable with Master, as well, but I don't know."

Tom smiles at her, reaching over and gently squeezing her hands. "Sweet, I promise that I will push you to the very edge of your limits, but I will never do anything that you explicitly would not enjoy. If you're comfortable with Sir, you can use that."

She nods again and smiles back at him. "Put both; I may like to use both."

He looks exceedingly pleased with her words, and after giving her hands a final squeeze, sits back and picks up his pen to make the note. "Now, for what I would like to call you…" He smirks over at her, chuckling at the blush that has moved down her neck. "I will use sweet, occasionally kitten or darling. Is there anything you will or will not like to be called?"

Hermione purses her lips and squints at him, thinking for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't think of anything."

Tom tilts his head, his sea-green eyes darkening as he looks her over slowly. "So, you agree to sweet; would you like me to call you my little slut?"

Her eyes widen, and she squirms in her chair again, letting out a sudden rush of air. "Uhm… well. As a thinking woman, I shouldn't like it? But I don't find it… completely disagreeable." She ducks her head down before grasping her cool tea and draining the cup.

He bites down on his lower lip with a flash of white teeth before he sighs softly. "You really are a perfect girl, aren't you?" He smiles, making a note on the page. "Let's see… I'm going to assume, as a virgin, that you do not have any STIs, and the school performs health examinations once a year, so I know you've had one fairly recently." His eyes flick up to hers, smiling briefly as she squeaks out a 'no, I don't' before making another note. "Do you have any medical issues that I need to know about, specific conditions or medications?"

Hermione shakes her head. "Nope, I'm very healthy."

Tom smiles at her, before flipping the page. "All right. You are a novice in the scene, with zero years' experience. What is your sexual orientation?"

She blinks at him. "Uhm. Straight?"

He snorts a small laugh and looks at her. "Are you not sure?"

"I mean… I've never been with a woman. It's nothing I've ever thought about, honestly. I mean, I've seen women and thought, oh – she's pretty, but never… I'd like to sleep with her." Hermione clears her throat and glances up at the ceiling, her face burning.

Tom laughs softly and shakes his head as he makes a note. "It's all right, sweet. Relax. This is just to be sure everything is out in the open; you don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with." He watches her for a moment, waiting patiently as she begins to relax before he reaches over with the teapot and pours another cup of tea for her and tops off his own. "All right. Marks. My preference is for light marks or bruising that may last for a limited amount of time, under the clothing and nothing permanent. You can also choose to have no lasting marks of any kind, heavy marks, or open cuts, lasting or permanent marks."

Hermione watches him with wide eyes. "Oh! Uhm. Nothing that would show, right? Nothing that would last for very long, maybe a day or two? Nothing permanent! And definitely  _no_  cutting." Her nose wrinkles at that as she shakes her head.

He chuckles and nods. "So the same. Good, sweet." He makes a few more notes on the paper, before flipping the page over. "Excellent. These last pages, front and back, are for you to fill out. It's a fairly comprehensive list of scene play and sexual activities. You'll mark each with a number, zero to five. Zero is absolutely not, and will be considered an absolute limit, we'll never do it. Five is something you love or think you would love." He stands up and sets the paper and pen in front of her with a smile. "You do that while I clean up."

"All of this? Wow. Fairly comprehensive is right." Hermione picks up the pen with a soft laugh and looks down at the long, long list. She leans in and begins marking her limits as Tom watches her for a moment before he moves over to the sink and begins washing up the dishes they used for lunch.

While she continues to go over the contract, he pads around the dining area, cleaning up all the debris and doing the washing before he sets up a new pot of tea, washing up the first while the water boils.

Pouring out a fresh cup for the both of them, he settles into his chair and watches her finish the contract. After another moment, she sighs and sets the pen down and leans back into the chair. "Wow, that was…  _definitely_  comprehensive. Oh, thank you." Hermione smiles at him and picks up her tea, sipping the steaming liquid carefully.

Tom nods with a crooked smile. "It's meant to be. We don't want to leave anything up to chance and for me to hurt you or otherwise make you unhappy." He sets his cup down and reaches out, picking up the contract and flipping through it slowly. "I believe that is everything. I'll make a copy of it for you in my office, and we'll both have a complete set. Be right back." He winks at her as he gets up and heads out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighs softly and smiles, looking down at her tea before she sips it again.

After a few minutes, Tom walks back into the kitchen and hands her a freshly copied and stapled contract. "Here we go, sweet. It's all official and everything."

She blushes and looks at the paper before looking back up to him. "Wonderful. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She laughs a little then stands. "Let me just tuck this into my bag, so I don't lose it." She slips from the kitchen and pads into the front hall, leaning down to carefully tuck the packet and her cellphone into her bag.

When she straightens, Hermione jumps in surprise when a pair of hands grip her hips and tug her back into Tom's lean, hard body, as he tilts his head down to murmur in her ear, "Have I mentioned how delectable your arse looks in those jeans, my little slut?"

Hermione is surprised by the shudder that wracks her body at his words, as one hand grips her hip and the other slides under her jumper to stroke her stomach.

"In celebration, why don't we begin with something simple and well-known? I believe you've earned your first spanking, sweet." His voice is dark and smooth in her ear as his fingers lightly rub through her camisole.

"Oh! Yes, sir." She trembles and leans her head back on his shoulder, letting out a soft whimper when he presses his lips to her neck.

"Come with me, sweet." Tom kisses her neck again before stepping away, leading her into the living room and settling on a low but wide leather ottoman. She stops just in front of him, watching him and nibbling at her lower lip. "Good girl. Take off your jumper, jeans and knickers."

Hermione hesitates for a moment before doing as he says, tugging off the jumper but leaving the camisole, quickly followed by her jeans and knickers in one move, laying them all on the couch nearby.

Tom tilts his head and smirks, reaching out and lightly gliding his fingers along her thigh. "Good girl. And you didn't wear a bra, I like that." He purses his lips as he looks her over slowly, his eyes lingering on her long legs with her Gryffindor red and gold knee socks. "No bra from now on during scenes, unless I provide it for you. You may continue to wear one for school, if you wish, but never when you're with me. Understood?"

She nods, trembling as his fingers slide over the arch of her hip. "Yes, sir."

"Good, sweet. Now, come here and lay across my lap." He guides her down onto his lap, helping her shift into the correct and most comfortable position. "Just like that, love, good job. Now, I'm going to swat you. You will count them and thank me for each one, do you understand, sweet?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione whimpers softly as he strokes her arse, fingers massaging lightly before he draws back and spanks her, just hard enough for the skin to tingle.

"One, thank you, sir!"

Tom shifts, tugging her closer with his free arm, before spanking the other cheek, just as hard.

"Two, thank you, sir!"

He continues, alternating cheeks, as she continues continuing with each spank until she's sobbing into the leather of the ottoman. Every third or so spank, his fingers would brush against her hot, wet center, lightly stroking just for a moment before continuing to spank.

"Twenty, thank you, sir!" Hermione shudders as she moans into the leather, panting as though she's run a race.

"You're such a good girl, sweet. Would you like to come now?" Tom smirks as he lightly strokes her arse, first one cheek and then the other, before slipping his fingers between her legs to caress her cunt.

"Oh, please, yes sir!" Hermione cries out softly as he slips two fingers deep into her with a soft groan of his own.

"You are so wet, sweetheart, you're positively  _dripping_." Tom sighs and thrusts his fingers into her over and over, holding onto her shuddering form with his other arm. He twists his hand and drags his fingers along her clit, smiling in satisfaction as the first touch to her hypersensitive flesh triggers her orgasm.

Hermione groans, clutching at the ottoman and shuddering against his lap, the feeling of his swollen shaft pushing into her side making her twitch.

He works his fingers in and out of her slowly, easing her down from her orgasm before helping her sit up in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She sighs slowly and tucks her head under his chin, relaxing in his embrace as he strokes her hair.

After a few moments, Hermione stirs and stretches her legs out carefully.

Tom smiles, sliding his hands down her legs and rubbing the muscles slowly. "You're such a good girl, sweet. Feel better?" He chuckles when she nods empathetically, her fingers curling into the short hair at the back of his neck.

He presses a kiss to the side of her head before gently nudging her head back. "Can you stand, sweet?"

Hermione nods before settling her feet on the floor and standing up, smiling down at him until he stands and kisses her forehead. His hands stroke lightly across her shoulders then down her arms, watching her relax even further.

"Let's get you dressed, darling." Tom reaches out and pulls her pants and jeans over, helping her back into them, and then holds out the sweater. "I must say I prefer you without the sweater, but I suppose it  _is_  cold out." He grins at her, one thumb brushing over an erect nipple through the camisole.

She whimpers softly and looks up into his eyes. "Thank you, sir." Her eyes sparkle as she smiles at him, arching her back and presenting her breasts to him more.

Tom chuckles and leans down, kissing the curve of her breast before pressing the sweater into her hand. "Do you have anything else you have to do tonight?"

Hermione sighs deeply and pouts up at him. "I should spend some time with my friends and get some work done."

"Yes, you probably should." He reaches up with the hand that teased her nipple to stroke her cheek. "I'd like to see you again tomorrow if you can. We should begin our training with a… member of my cohort."

Her eyes widen as she looks up at him. "With someone else? Another man?"

He nods firmly. "Yes, sweet. Another man who will not touch you with his skin, nor penetrate you in any kind of way."

Hermione draws in a deep breath and then lets it out with a nod. "All right. Tomorrow night? I can be here, whenever you'd like."

Tom smiles and kisses her forehead and then her nose. "Yes, love. Tomorrow at - we'll say seven o'clock. We can have dinner and then go into the playroom."

Hermione smiles and nods. "Brilliant. I'll be here then." She pauses then leans up and presses her lips to his cheek before stepping back and pulling on her jumper. "May I go, sir?"

He nods again, tweaking the hem of her jumper with a smile. "Yes, sweet, you may go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grins up at him, kissing his chin before spinning and trotting from the room.

Tom can only stand in the living room, staring after the crazily bouncing curls that have just floated from the room. He smiles, touching his chin with his fingertips lightly before sighing at the sound of the closing front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wasn't that worth the wait? :D
> 
> For reference to Tom and Hermione's contract, I used a basic D/s contract that you can find (for your own edification) with a quick Google search.
> 
> If you have any questions or additional comments, please feel free to find me over on tumblr - I'm brightki there, too!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Glitter

The next day dawns clear and cool. Hermione stares out the window of her dorm for a long time after rising and dressing before she shakes herself free from her thoughts – memories of the previous day – and walks down to the common room.

 

Harry and Ron are there playing chess, and she plops down on the couch beside them with a smile. “Good morning, Harry. Ron. Who’s winning?”

Harry looks up to her with a grin and shrugs one shoulder before motioning to the board. Most of his black pieces are missing, and the white have moved across the entire board. “Ron, as usual.”

Ron scoffs and glances up to Harry. “Maybe if you could stop talking about your new girlfriend without breathing, you could concentrate and win for once.”

 

Hermione lets out a giggle as she curls up in the corner of the couch, grinning as her messy-haired friend shrugs again. “You’ve always been the better chess player, Ron. My having a new girlfriend has little to do with that fact.”

 

Ron rolls his eyes and grumbles. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

 

Harry winks in Hermione’s direction, making her laugh again. “Do you guys have a date again soon, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, we’re going out again later today.” He bites his lower lip as a blush creeps across his dusky cheeks.

 

Hermione’s brows quirk before she lets out a soft laugh. “Well, good for you, Harry. What about you, Ron? What will you be doing tonight?”

 

“Hmm?” The redhead tears his eyes away from the board to look over at Hermione. “Wha’? Oh, Seamus and Dean and I’re going out to that new pub down the way. They’re the only ones showing the Cannons game and Dean still isn’t used to proper English football. He keeps calling it soccer.”

Hermione snorts and shakes her head. “Well, he is American, Ron. Go easy on him.” She laughs as she stretches her arms and curls up around a plush cushion.

“What about you, Hermione?” Harry turns around in his chair to look at her, one brow arching.

 

“What about me?” She blinks wide brown eyes at her best friend.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

 

“Oh, well, you know. I don’t think so. I have an essay to work on and a few lab sheets that still need to be finished. You know, the usual.” She smiles brightly as she lays her head down on the arm of the chair.

 

Harry narrows his green eyes at her, studying her closely. “Uh huh. You’ve had an awful lot of homework to do lately.

“Well, I’ve been even busier than usual with my time in the lab with Dr. Snape, you know. I would have been doing work then, but I just have to fit it in where I can now.” Hermione nibbles at her lower lip as she twists a loose string from her jumper around one finger aimlessly.

 

Harry nods slowly, a suspicious look still on his face. “I suppose that’s true.”

 

Ron waves a hand at Harry before moving his queen across the board. “Checkmate. And that sounds like Hermione, you know. Always has to squeeze in more work where she can!”

 

Hermione snorts and rolls her eyes as she shakes the string off of her finger. “Yes, Ron. I’m the supreme bookworm and never do anything else.”

He sits up straight, blue eyes widening. “Oi! I didn’t mean it like that, ‘Mione!”

 

She laughs at his face as Harry rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, Ron, I know you didn’t. Come on, boys, it’s lunch time. I’m sure you’re starved.”

 

Ron hops up from his chair, quickly putting the chess pieces back into his box and tucking it under his arm. “Righto, let’s go! Lunch time!”

 

Harry smirks and stands up, at a much more leisurely pace, before Hermione tugs his arm, and the three of them make their way to the dining hall.

 

. . . . .

 

Tom dries his hands on a towel before walking to the front door and opening it. “Ah, Severus. Right on time! Come in.”

 

The dark-haired man standing on the stoop slips into the flat with a sigh, glancing over at his long-time friend. “Tom. You summoned me? Via text, of all things.”

 

He chuckles and shrugs, motioning for his friend to follow after him into the kitchen. “We’re adults in a modern age, Severus. You should become familiar with texting. And yes, I need your assistance tonight. I have a new contracted submissive, and I wish to borrow you for your expertise.”

 

Severus’s brows fly up his forehead as he turns to stare at Tom in surprise. “Already?”

“Yes, already.” Tom rolls his eyes as he pushes past the other man into the kitchen. He moves back to the counter and, after grabbing the salt grinder, liberally sprinkles the sliced potatoes on the baking sheet. “We signed the contract yesterday. And no, you cannot know who she is. Not yet.”

 

Severus scowls, watching Tom making his famous chips. “Why can’t I know who she is, Tom? Oh, God. Is she a student? Tom!”

 

Tom sighs and glances over his shoulder, arching a brow at the other man. “She’s well beyond legal age and not one of my classroom students. Other than that, you don’t need to know anything.” He leans over and slides the baking sheet into the waiting oven.

 

The perpetually black-clad man bows his head, one hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Oh, God. No. I do not want to know.” He heaves a gusty sigh through his nose before glaring at the other man. “And thank you so much for the advanced notice so that I can prepare. How do you know I don’t have other plans tonight?”

 

“It’s Sunday; you only ever finish grading and prepare for the upcoming week. You won’t be missing out on anything tonight. And I’m your boss, so you know I won’t fire you for being ill-prepared.” Tom flashes a broad smile at Severus, his teeth flashing in the light.

 

“Fuck. Whatever, fine. What time should I be here, Tom?”

 

“She’ll be here for dinner at seven, we’ll eat and then play after. Come by at a quarter til eight; I’ll have her prepared and in the playroom by then. I’m sure she’ll be a bit nervous. This is her first scene ever.” He hesitates, poking at a raw bit of potato on the cutting board. “She is also a virgin. You know my rules here, Severus.”

 

Huffing another sigh through his nose, Severus nods. “Yes, Tom. Limited skin to skin contact, no penetration. She’s your contracted submissive; of course I know the rules, you git.”

 

Tom smirks and shrugs, leaning back against the counter. “I know, Severus; I just wanted to remind you. As it is, I’ll have to beat it into Lucius’ head with a large stick.”

 

Severus barks out a laugh as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re allowing Lucius to participate as well? Isn’t that asking for trouble?”

“Yes, well. He really is the best with… corporal punishment, and I do think she’d enjoy it a great deal. He’ll just have to be reminded of the rules. Probably every five minutes or so, but I’m willing to do that if that’s what it takes.” He grins before nodding. “Thank you, Severus. This one… she’s different.”

 

Severus’s brows quirk up as he watches Tom closely, smirking as his blue-green eyes trail off to the side as he gets lost in his thoughts for a long moment. Clearing his throat sharply, his smirk widens as Tom jerks and looks back to Severus. “I suppose I shall see that for myself tonight. I’ll be here at eight. And don’t worry, I can see myself out while you prepare yourself.”

Tom rolls his eyes and waves the towel still in his hand at his old friend who merely chuckles and walks from the kitchen. After a moment, he pokes his head back in and scowls at Tom. “By the way, Tom. What did you do to my desk?”

 

Tom’s head turns slowly to look at Severus, his brows arching slightly as he looks at his old friend innocently. “Whatever do you mean, Severus?”

 

Black eyes narrowing, Severus rolls his eyes and huffs a breath as he points at his old friend. “Stay away from my desk from now on. I still haven’t found my scissors, and nothing is where it’s supposed to be!” He pulls back from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Tom’s snickering, and exits the flat with a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips. Well, this should be interesting…

 

. . . . .

 

At seven o’clock on the dot, Hermione knocks on the door to Tom’s flat, smiling up at him brightly when he opens it.

 

“Good evening, little one. Come in.” Tom takes her coat, hanging it up before his eyes trail down her body slowly, his lips curling at her outfit. She is wearing a thin silk cream-colored blouse, her nipples standing out against the material, and a ruffled dark red skirt. He quirks a brow at her bare legs and the shiny gold flats on her feet. “You look beautiful, sweet.”

 

She blushes as she steps closer to him, glancing down at herself before looking to him with a shy smile. “I wasn’t exactly sure what I should wear. I’m glad you like it.”

 

Tom reaches out and strokes her hair back from her face before leaning in and kissing her, soft and slow, for a long moment before he pulls back with a sigh. “You’re beautiful. Let’s go have dinner before I ravish you here in the foyer.”

 

Hermione laughs softly and allows him to escort her to the kitchen where they settle in for dinner – baked almond-encrusted salmon, asparagus and more of his homemade chips that she loves so much – chatting and flirting with one another.

 

After eating and putting the dishes away in the dishwasher, he escorts her upstairs and points to one cracked door. “Here’s the loo so you can clean up and freshen your teeth if you’d like. Across the hall, here, is the playroom. When you’re ready, come in here. There’s a shelf by the door with a mask on it. Please strip down to nothing except for your knickers for this session, and put on the mask. It may also be a good idea to tie back your hair.”

 

Hermione bites her lower lip as she listens to Tom’s instructions closely, a flush creeping down her cheeks and neck as she nods. “Yes, sir. I can do all of that. Uhm, when will you come in?”

 

Tom smiles and strokes his fingers against her flushed cheek. “I will escort our partner up at eight o’clock. You will be ready at that time, little one.”

 

She nods again before taking a deep breath. “Yes, sir.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl.” With a gentle nudge, he pushes her towards the bathroom before he turns and walks back down the steps.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione lets it out slowly before she walks into the bathroom and flicks on the light. Quickly pulling her hair back from her face, she forces it back into a braid. Finding the mouthwash on a little shelf, she rinses her mouth twice, even going so far as to scrub her teeth with her finger before she turns off the light and moves into the second room.

 

Pushing open the door, she flicks on the light and looks around nervously. She immediately relaxes when she doesn’t spot anything particularly dangerous looking. There is a low cherrywood dresser set against the left wall, and in the center of the floor is a long padded bench with what looks very much like a pew kneeler, also padded. In the corner is a single dark grey wingback chair.

 

With a shudder, she quickly tugs off her blouse and skirt, folding them neatly and setting them on the shelf that Tom had told her about. After slipping off her shoes and nudging them up against the wall, she pulls the mask down from the shelf and ties it into place.

 

Hermione shifts over to stand beside the padded bench, rubbing the soft material with two fingers before she jumps and turns around at the sound of a light knock and then the door swinging open.

 

Tom steps into the room, smiling as his eyes flicker over her form. “Very good, sweet.” He pauses, glancing over his shoulder then back to Hermione, his smile widening mischievously. “I would like to introduce you to my old friend, Severus. He’ll be assisting us tonight.”

 

Oh shit. Hermione’s eyes widen behind the mask as she stares at Tom in horror before it turns to shock as she looks over to the other man as he steps into the room.

 

Severus’s long hair is pulled back into a neat tail and he is wearing a pair of snug black trousers and a white Oxford, sleeves rolled up to the bend of his elbows and the top two buttons left open. Incongruously, he is wearing very fit black leather gloves, as well. He looks so different out of school. I suppose the gloves take care of the skin-to-skin contact issue.

 

Tom walks over to Hermione, smirking at her as he reaches over to stroke his fingers along her bare arm. “Severus has a number of talents, sweet, but you’ll only be experiencing one or two tonight.” He leans in and presses his lips to her temple, chuckling as she leans towards him and her peaked nipples brush against his shirt. His lips move against her ear, eliciting more shivers from her. “I will be in the chair, right there, and will be watching everything, sweet.”

 

He smiles down at her before he steps away and walks over to the chair, settling into it and stretching his legs out in front of him.

 

Hermione tears her eyes away from her Dominant and looks over to the other – her professor. Thank God he doesn’t know who I am. This is already mortifying enough!

 

Severus’s dark eyes flick towards Tom and at his nod, he moves over to Hermione, reaching out and gently nudging her chin up so that he can look down at her. “Hello, kitten. You will follow every direction I give you, do you understand?”

 

She nods slowly, her eyes locked onto his, as she whispers, “Yes, sir.”

 

He smirks and nods once before his hand moves to her shoulder, gently turning her so that she’s facing the bench. “I will be blindfolding you tonight, kitten, and we will work on your… listening skills.”

 

Hermione shivers, her eyes flickering over to Tom, who is merely sitting in the chair and watching them with slightly narrowed eyes.

 

She can feel the light touch of Severus’s leather-clad fingers on her bare shoulder just before a thick, soft, black cloth is moved over her face and secured snugly in place. Hermione trembles, one hand reaching out slightly as though to grasp the bench before she drops it back into place.

 

Hermione breathes in deeply, shivering at the hint of Tom’s lingering scent, but overlaid with something new that must be Severus – spicy, like cinnamon and chili peppers with a whiff of chocolate, as though he had been baking before he had arrived at Tom’s flat.

 

There is a rustle of cloth just in front of her before she feels the brush of cotton, warmed by another’s skin, against her back. Fingers press firmly against her shoulder, actually directing her to move from her obedient stance.

 

“Take three steps forward and you should feel the bench in front of you. Climb onto it and lie on your back.”

 

His hand doesn’t move, gently directing her into place and holding her secure until she’s settled, lying on the padded bench. A sheet or towel has been spread over the bench, , and she settles back on top of it. One hand moves her legs, separating them slightly before smoothing over her skin lightly. “Good girl, kitten.”

 

Once she is settled to his satisfaction, Severus moves away from the bench, and there is the faintest sensation of the air moving as he walks past her. After a moment, there is the sound of a drawer being pulled out, a tinkling of metal and plastic, and a drawer being pushed back in. Steps coming closer tell her he has moved back beside her as the tray is set on the lower portion of the bench.

 

“Tonight, kitten, we will play with sensation. There will be times when, with only the words your Master will murmur in your ear, you may be allowed to come. Occasionally, special touches may be added to the sensation. That is what we will work with tonight.”

 

There is a faint whisper of sound. Suddenly, the most barely-there flutter of something soft and light brushes against her pebbled nipples.

 

Hermione gasps softly and shivers as the soft touch moves once again over the same nipple, before being applied to the other, two light touches exactly the same. It draws the nubs tighter and causes the first eruption of goosebumps to break out across her breasts.

 

Slowly, the still barely-there touch moves, circling her areola, spiraling down one breast before spiraling up the other.

 

“See how your body reacts? When you cannot see, you must feel.” The touch – a feather, she thinks – is slowly dragged down her stomach, circling her navel and brushing against the edge of her pale yellow silk knickers.

 

“Your pretty little nipples are so hard and begging for kisses and bites, aren’t they, kitten? They’re all dusky rose and crinkled so beautifully for me.”

 

A sudden flick of his leather-clad fingers against one and then the other nipple has Hermione arching off of the bench with a strangled cry. Shots of bright white heat spread through her nipples and coil in the cradle of her hips.

 

“Oh, please!”

 

A soft, deep chuckle is his only response as the feather makes one last track up her stomach, around her breasts and over her nipples before continuing up to brush against her neck and earlobe.

 

Hermione whimpers softly and arches again, fingers clutching at the sheet beneath her. Suddenly, the feather’s touch is gone, and she turns her head blindly in search of the next thing.

 

There is a long moment of nothing except the sound of three people breathing when out of nowhere, something icy cold and wet hits her already throbbing nipple. “Oh!”

 

“There is something good to every sensation, the soft, the hard; the hot, the cold. You just have to breathe and feel it. The water is so cold that it leaves little pink marks as it trickles down your skin. Your nipples are begging to be tasted. Should we check your little pussy, kitten?”

Hermione can only let out a strangled groan when he presses the ice cube directly to her nipple, rubbing it lightly in the same pattern as the feather – first one nipple, and then the other, followed by a swirl around her areola on each breast.

 

He pulls the ice away from her breasts, and she twitches, gasping softly when he blows cool air across the wet skin. She can feel it through her entire body, even her inner muscles clenching and spreading heat through her extremities.

 

Suddenly, the ice is sliding along her cunt through her knickers, nudging against her swollen clit through the material. Her hips arch up as her fingers clutch at the sheet.

 

He murmurs, slowly and steadily rubbing the ice against her knickers, again and again bumping against her clit through the now soaking wet cloth. “Look at this pretty cunt, so wet and begging for more. Your knickers were already soaked, now they are almost see through, kitten.”

 

There is a rustle of cloth from the corner, drawing her attention for a moment and reminding her that Tom is in the chair and Severus is holding the ice, when a sharp pinch to her clit – she never even noticed the ice being removed – making her scream out and shudder. Her head falls back against the edge of the bench as the hot coil in her belly twists and pulls in even tighter.

 

The external sensations disappear completely while she lays there gasping when she feels bare fingers stroking her inner thighs. Hermione jumps in surprise, attempting to pull away just before the touch of gloved hands pulls her shoulders back flat against the bench.

 

Hermione lets out a shuddering sigh as she feels – and smells – Severus at her head, and shortly after hears him. That leaves Tom as the one between her thighs, and that is allowed. More than allowed, she thinks with a little smile.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl, kitten. Your Master has decided to reward you for your good behavior. However, you may only come with my permission. He is between your legs and so close to tasting your sweet nectar, but you must agree first – you may only come when I say so. Do you understand?”

 

Hermione nods quickly, her hips squirming a little on the bench when she feels Tom’s soft hair brush against her thigh before he presses his mouth to her skin. “Yes! Yes, sir, I understand. Please…”

 

Severus chuckles softly, and there is the soft clinking of metal against metal as he continues to murmur just by her ear. “Good girl. Now just lay there and stay very still.” There is a soft prickle of numerous little sharp points lightly pressing against the skin of her breast.

 

Tom’s lips trailed along the soft skin of her inner thigh, moving up to kiss and nip along the edge of her knickers. After a moment, he pulls away, drawing a whimper from her throat that elicits two sets of chuckles. Tugging her knickers down her legs, Tom pinches just behind her knee lightly before kissing it. “You’re such a good girl, sweet.”

 

Hermione lets out a heavy sigh and shivers as Tom settles back between her legs, his tongue flicking against her throbbing core just as Severus rolls whatever sharp pokey thing he’s prodding her with across her nipple.

 

A soft shriek is ripped from her at the dual sensations, soft hot tongue, and cold, sharp metal. Her hands clench and ball the sheet into her fingers while she struggles to remain in place as the sensation directed by Severus moves to her other breast. Tom covers her pussy with his mouth, tongue laving slowly up and down along her slit, stopping with each circuit to swirl around and over her clit before moving again.

 

She cries out, her hands moving to grasp the edges of the bench, holding on for dear life as she feels like she’s being flayed to within an inch of her life in the best possible way.

 

That tight red hot coil is twisting inside of her, so close to breaking as she struggles to not come.

 

Severus’s lips brush against her temple as the metal tool is removed, the soft clink signaling that it’s been left in its place while he’s murmuring, “Your Master is feasting on your delicious little pussy; you can feel his tongue on you, drawing out all of your cream. His dark head between your thighs. You want to come, don’t you, kitten?”

 

Hermione shudders and moans loudly, gurgling as her mouth gapes open when Tom draws her clit into his mouth, sucking and licking it hard. “Oh! Please, please let me come! May I please come?” She shudders, her stomach tensing and hips twitching in the faint hope of holding off her orgasm a little longer as Tom’s long fingers wrap around her thighs and hold her tight, his tongue lashing against her overly sensitive clit.

 

“Hold it, kitten; not yet. Let it build more, just a little more.” Severus’ fingers are still cradling her shoulders, holding her in place.

 

Tom growls against her cunt, dragging his teeth along her clit and chuckling when she screams out, her hips arching against his mouth as she sobs out. “I can’t, I can’t anymore-! Please let me come!”

 

She can feel the head between her legs nod before latching back onto her clit, sucking and licking, as Severus growls into her ear, “Come then, kitten.”

 

Hermione screams out as every muscle in her body coils and tenses, her orgasm tearing through her as Tom continues to lick and suck at her as her juices must be coating his face.

 

Tom’s hands shift and grab her hips, holding her in place as her body tries to curl and pull away from his attentions. He doesn’t stop, driving her into another, smaller orgasm as her entire body shudders and collapses back onto the bench, gasping and panting. “Oh God, oh God…”

 

Severus strokes her hair lightly, murmuring one last time, “Good girl, kitten.” He pulls away slowly, as Tom stands between her limp legs and carefully gathers her up, sheet and all. Hefting her into his arms, he wraps her up gently and carries her a few steps away so that they can settle into the chair he occupied when they began the scene.

 

Hermione moans softly as she settles against his chest, breathing in his scent deeply as she nuzzles her head into his neck. Tom’s hands stroke her back and arms, holding her tight against him as she slowly begins to calm and center again.

 

He presses his mouth to her temple, murmuring softly, “You’re such a good girl, sweet. My perfect girl.” He kisses her again, fingers stroking a patch of skin on her arm left uncovered by the sheet.

 

She sighs softly and brushes her lips against his throat before settling her head on his shoulder again. “Thank you, sir.”

Tom draws in a deep breath, shuddering at the lingering warm scent of jasmine and vanilla and sex, before carefully moving one arm up. “I’m going to take off the blindfold now, sweet. Keep your eyes closed for a moment once it’s off, and then open them slowly. You’ll be disoriented, and it may take a moment to get your center.”

 

Hermione nods once then stills when she feels his fingers plucking at the tie behind her head. It only takes a moment before the soft cloth drops away from her face, leaving the mask still in place before he unties that as well. He removes the two pieces and drops them to the floor beside the chair before stroking her cheek gently with his fingertips.

 

“You’ve got little indentions here, little raccoon.” She can hear the amusement in his voice and after breathing out slowly, she cracks her eyes open to look up and wrinkle her nose at him.

 

Tom smiles at the little glimmer of brown peering up at him, his fingers brushing over the freckles sprinkling her nose and cheekbone. “Hello, sweet.”

 

“Mmm. Hello.” Hermione sighs softly and stretching a little, wiggling her toes before snuggling back against his chest. “Did I do well, sir?”

 

“You did beautifully, sweetheart. Easy there.” He grunts softly as her wiggling in his lap pins his still hard cock between her arse and his thigh.

 

Her head pops up, and she looks up at him with wide eyes. “Should I…?”

Tom shakes his head, tugging her back down against him. “No, sweet, hush. Tonight is about you and your training. You earned your reward. My pleasure is not as important.”

 

Hermione pouts a little and wiggles her arse again, this time purposefully grinding into his cock. She whimpers softly as she can feel it throb even through his pants before he swats her thigh in a mostly gentle way.

 

“Stop that and behave yourself.” His voice is playful, but the underlying warning makes her settle down again and behave though she smirks as she nuzzles against his neck.

 

After a while longer of just sitting together, his hand stroking her hair and down her back before starting all over again, he shifts a little and moves her around so that he can look into her eyes, smiling easily. “Feeling better now?”

Hermione nods slowly, looking up into his darkened blue-green eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’m going to sit you here in the chair while I tidy up, all right? I’ll be here in the room where you can see me.” Tom kisses her forehead before carefully maneuvering them so that he can slide out of the chair and tuck her into it.

 

“Is that very important? I remember reading about aftercare and all that, but I’ve only experienced a little with you.” Hermione watches him as he scoops up the cloth and mask from the floor and walks to the bench.

 

“Yes, sweet, it’s very important. After every scene, any Dom worthy of the title will take care of his submissive. That means holding her as she comes down from the high, making sure she has grounded again and keeping her within sight and comfortable until she is ready to leave the room.” He pauses then adds, as an afterthought, “Or she and he, depending upon the situation.”

 

Hermione squirms around to watch him more comfortably, working the sheet loose so that its only tucked beneath her arms and wrapped around her body, much like a strapless dress. Her eyes widen at his words, “She and he. Do you know any women who are Doms?”

 

Tom glances over his shoulder, smiling at her expression. “I’ve known a few. I’m currently familiar with only one, and she has one submissive, a young man.”

 

Her eyes widen slightly more as she nods. “That’s so interesting. It seems to be a rare dynamic and not mentioned as often as a male Dom and female submissive.”

 

He chuckles at her words as he gathers the tray of implements that Severus, who left the room between Hermione’s last orgasm and her coming back to herself, uses to such a great effect. “That’s true, to an extent. There don’t seem to be as many, for whatever reasons.”

 

I bet he was turned on. How could he not have been? Tom definitely is. Hermione blushes and shakes her head as she watches Tom approach with the tray. On it is a long feather, a bowl of mostly water with the remnants of a few ice cubes, and what looks like a pie scorer.

 

“What is that? It looks like something my mum uses when baking…” She lets out a little laugh as she points to the metal wheel, her eyes flicking up to Tom’s to watch him smile again.

 

“It’s called a Wartenberg wheel. It was used in neurological tests years and years ago, to check sensitivity but was deemed unhygienic. It’s been incorporated into scene play for many years for the sensation play like we did today.” He smiles down at her before taking the tray over to the dresser and setting it on top.

 

Opening one of the top drawers, he withdraws a pack of Lysol wipes and methodically wipes down the wheel before putting it into another drawer. He moves over to the bench and wipes it down as well. He tosses the used wipes onto the tray and turns back to her, rubbing his hands on his pants before reaching out to help her stand. “Let me help you dress, and then we’ll go down and have some tea before I walk you back.”

 

Hermione sighs softly as she curls her fingers around his wrist, stroking the soft skin there with her fingertips as she looks up at him with a small pout. “I wish I didn’t…”

 

Tom leans down and kisses her softly, his lips brushing against hers once, twice, before he pulls back with a sigh. “Me too, sweet. Another time.” One corner of his lips quirk before he leads her over to the shelf by the door and tugs the sheet away from her, smiling down at her nude form. “You’re so beautiful, sweet.”

 

She sighs softly as his hands reach out and gently stroke her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples. He chuckles quietly when they tighten at his touch, and she arches her back, presenting herself to him. “One day, very soon, I’m going to hold you in my lap with my cock inside that delectable pussy and feast on your tits. I will lick and suck and bite across every inch of your skin.”

 

Hermione shudders and lets out a moan when Tom pinches her nipples simultaneously, just this side of too hard. She looks up at him with dark eyes, whimpering when he pinches them again, slightly harder before he pulls away with obvious reluctance. “Let’s get you dressed before I bend you over that bench and fuck you into tomorrow. We’re not there yet.”

 

Tom smirks and reaches out to gather her clothes, helping her into the skirt and then the blouse, brushing his hands against her breasts as he buttons it for her. Keeping a hold of her hand as she steps into her flats. Afterward he draws her from the room, and she hesitates before stepping out into the hall, making him smile.

 

He tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walk down to the kitchen, and he lets out a chuckle when he spots the tea tray already on the kitchen table with the kettle simmering on the hob. Thank you, Severus. I owe you an extra cup of coffee tomorrow.

 

They move over to the table and, after pouring the steaming water into the teapot, settle into chairs beside one another and enjoy their tea. They sit quietly, nibbling at biscuits and sipping barely cool tea, with one hand always touching the other. Hermione keeps her hand tucked around his knee, and Tom has one resting on the nape of her neck, his thumb stroking the skin behind her ear periodically.

 

After finishing her cup, she sighs softly and rests her head back to lay on his arm before she smiles up at him, her eyes sleepy. “I should get back, as much as I don’t want to.”

 

A quick glance at the clock shows that it’s already after eleven o’clock and Tom nods, leaning over to kiss her sweetly before he stands and helps her up. “Come on, sweet. Let’s get you to bed.” He leads her down the hall to the foyer and helps her into her coat before pulling on his own.

 

**Once they are settled, they walk out into the night, and he leads her back to her own room and bed with a little more reluctance than usual.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Glitter
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Glitter, who came up for the idea for this chapter! :)
> 
> This is also the second posting today, as I was behind, so make sure you read chapter ten before this chapter!

The next morning, Hermione wakes just before her alarm goes off and lays in her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. All cozily wrapped up in her blankets, she sighs happily as her mind drifts back to the night before, but especially to when Tom walked her back to her room.

 

Tom stopped just beside her dorm building, tugging her close for a tight hug. “Here you go, sweet. Safe and sound. I do have one request of you.”

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face against his coat before looking up at him curiously. “Yes, sir. What can I do?”

He smirked, stroking her hair softly. “Come by my office in the morning, ‘round seven? I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Yes, of course! That shouldn’t be an issue.” Her eyes widened as she bit down on her lower lip. “A surprise?”

 

Tom chuckled and leaned down to her, kissing her lips softly before gathering her in one last hug. “Yes. A surprise and it will stay a surprise until tomorrow. Go on; up to bed, sweet.” His arms tightened around her one last time before he stepped away. “Goodnight.”

 

Hermione sighed deeply and returned his hug, before pouting up at him, oh-so-adorably. “Yes, sir. Goodnight.” Flashing him a quick wink, she turned and trotted up the stairs and into her dorm.

 

He stood on the sidewalk until she was safely inside, smiling a little to himself. Once the door was secured, he turned and headed back to his dark and quiet flat.

 

Hermione sighs again, this time wistfully before she slips from her bed and goes about getting ready for the day. Tugging on a pair of leggings under her skirt, she hesitates at putting on a bra before leaving it off with a giggle. She buttons up her shirt then pulls her sweater on over top.

 

Pausing at the hanging mirror, she eyes her figure before nodding. It’s difficult to tell that she’s not wearing a bra with the sweater on. And not having overly large breasts - but decent-sized handfuls that Tom seems to appreciate - helps in this instance. She finishes it off by wrapping Tom’s scarf around her neck.

 

She grabs her bag and slips quietly from the room to avoid waking up her roommates. She slips down the stairs, through the common room and out into the cold.

Hermione shivers as she picks up the pace down the sidewalk. There are very few others out and about this time of the morning. She squints a little as she spots the distinctive Professor Dumbledore walking down the other side of the green with who appears to be the music professor, Sirius Black, and one of the literature professors, Remus Lupin. Dismissing them from her thoughts, she moves to the sciences building and scampers in as quickly as possible.

 

Stamping and wiping the damp from her shoes, she winces at the squeaking of her soles on the clean floors before she heads up to Tom’s office with a glance at the clock. 6:56 am, right on time! Hermione smiles at the thought before she exits the stairwell and walks over to his office door, knocking lightly upon reaching it.

 

There is the faint sound of steps before the door opens, and Tom smiles upon seeing her. “Good morning, Ms. Granger.”

“Good morning, Dr. Riddle. You wanted to see me?” Hermione wraps her fingers around her bag’s strap, blushing as she looks up at him.

 

Tom nods and steps back, holding the door open for her as she steps into the office. Once she’s in, he closes then locks the door.

 

She glances back at him with a curious expression, her brows arching slightly as she watches him step closer and lean in to kiss her. Sighing happily, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, and presses close, kissing him back.

 

He chuckles and strokes her back and sides, rubbing his palms along her ribs and pulling her tight against his body. “That is a much better greeting, sweet.”

 

Hermione laughs softly and snuggles into his embrace. “I wish I could greet you like that every morning.” She hums happily and rests her head against his shoulder.

 

Tom nods and frees an arm for a moment to tug her heavy bag from her shoulder, dropping it into the chair, before hugging her again. “Me too, sweet.” He smiles and holds her for a few minutes longer, each breathing in the other’s scent deeply and merely relaxing together. “One day.”

 

Finally, Hermione looks up to him, biting her lower lip. “Soooo.” She smiles sweetly. “You mentioned that you have a surprise for me?”

Tom laughs, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. “Oh? Is that the only reason you’ve come here, then? You want your surprise?”

 

She grins and nods, before pulling a pleading, pouting expression onto her face. “Please, sir? May I have my surprise?” Her fingers stroke down his chest, lingering on his buttons as she makes her way down his stomach and lightly grazing his half-hard cock through his pants.

 

He groans softly, his fingers clenching her shoulders a moment before he steps away from her. “You are a minx. That is not your surprise, not at the moment.” He grins down at her true pouting expression now before he walks over to his table. “Come here, sweet. For your surprise, I’ll need you to remove your knickers and pull up your skirt.”

He steps around his desk and reaches into a drawer, removing a length of soft, cream coloured rope, before he looks over at her.

 

Hermione is standing closer but hasn’t done anything else, her widened eyes fastened on him.

“Hermione? This is not optional. I am not going to do anything that will hurt you, you know that.”

She swallows and nods quickly, “Yes, sir, I know! I just… I forgot.”

Tom straightens, his eyes narrowing slowly as he looks at her. “You forgot?” He frowns, looking at her for a moment longer before his eyes flicker down to her legs. “You’re wearing leggings.”

Hermione nods slowly. “I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t think about it; I was just trying to get dressed and-!” She freezes as he raises a hand, palm out, to stop her from speaking any further.

 

“Enough. This is not simply a case of ‘I forgot’, Hermione. When I give you explicit instructions, you are to follow them at all times. Do you understand?” Tom continues to frown, his darkened eyes fastened on her face.

 

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Hermione clasps her hands in front of her, looking down before she sniffs a little. “I apologize, sir.”

Tom sighs before he sinks back into his chair, watching her closely for a long quiet moment. He frowns, rubbing his thumb along his lower lip before he shifts and swivels the chair to the side. “Come here, Hermione.”

 

She steps closer, her head bowed. When she is close enough, he reaches out and pulls her even closer by the hem of her skirt. “Closer.” She steps in between his spread legs, still without picking her head up.

 

“Good girl.” He glances up at her face; his expression kept blank before he reaches under her skirt and tugs the leggings down past her knees. “This was meant to be a reward for you today, sweet. It will be your first experience with kinbaku. You may have come across it during your own research?” He looks up at her then.

 

Hermione nods slowly. Tom motions with one hand, “Well. Go on.”

 

She takes a deep breath then raises her face enough to look at him with sorrowful eyes. “Yes, sir. It’s the Japanese art of rope bondage, also known as shibari. The usage of rope to create aesthetically pleasing pieces while also restraining and… exciting the one being bound.” A blush has crept across her face as she looks down at him.

Tom nods, “Yes, that’s all correct. You experienced Severus’s mastery; he tends towards using his voice and sensation play. You’ll have at least one more training session featuring another colleague and their expertise. Today, you’ll get a taste of my particular skill.” He picks up the length of rope lying across his lap. “This is linen rope, my preferred type. The original intention for today was to bind you in a mata nawa shibari, which will wrap around your waist and between your legs to stimulate your clitoris to the point of orgasm.”

 

Hermione’s head jerks a little, and she looks down at him with wide eyes, her lips parting in surprise. “But, I have class…!”

Tom looks up at her, his lips tightening into a line. “I did not give you permission to speak, Hermione.”

She swallows hard, flushing in shame, before she looks down again, murmur, “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

He waits a long moment, his eyes fastened on her bowed head, before he nods. “As I said, that was the original intention. However, you broke the first rule I gave you by wearing leggings today. I specifically told you to wear knee socks, and I’ll expand upon that to say that you may wear any length socks, thigh to ankle. But no leggings. So, in punishment, you will wear the rope today, as planned. However, you are not allowed to come until you’ve come to me during the lunch period to have it removed, and only then will I decide if you may come or not.”

 

Hermione whimpers softly but nods, closing her eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Tom nods, before reaching out and softly touching her chin. “Hermione, look at me.”

Her eyes open slowly, brown eyes shining, and she looks down at him.

 

He sighs softly and strokes her jaw with his thumb, just once, before allowing his hand to drop. “Sweet, our relationship… is going to be different, you know that. And you know that you must follow my rules, or there will be a corresponding punishment.” He waits for her nod before continuing. “I find that I don’t care for punishing you; you are such a good, sweet girl, but it must be done. Do you understand?”

 

Hermione nods again, her fingers twitching as though to reach for him before she interlaces her hands together. “Yes, sir.”

 

Tom reaches out and tugs her hands up to his mouth, kissing her laced fingers gently, before releasing her. “Push your knickers down as well, and hold up your skirt.”

He unwraps the length of rope as he waits, watching her do as he instructed. Once she is holding her skirt up, he leans forward in the chair, pushing her legs farther apart. “There, stand just like that until I tell you to move.”

With a few deft moves, Tom wraps the rope around her waist, between her legs and back around her waist again. He holds the pieces loosely in his hands as he shifts them around and pulls it center, so that the small knot he has placed on the length of rope is settled just alongside her clit. He smirks, brushing his knuckles against her warm center, and chuckles at the shudder his touch elicits.

 

He ties the rope after cinching it tighter around her to prevent it from falling, and grabbing a pair of scissors, removes the extra ends. After placing the loose pieces on his desk, he reaches down and tugs her knickers back up, followed by her leggings. “There you go, sweet. All set.”

 

Hermione nibbles at her lower lip as she pulls her legs back together, but then she gasps when the knot rubs against her clit. “Oh! I don’t have to wear this all day, you said?”

Tom shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “No, love, just until the lunch hour.” He glances over at the wall clock. “It’s almost eight, so you’ll have it approximately four hours. If it were a more strenuous or restrictive knotting, that would be far too long a time to wear it, but taking into account that you’ll be sitting for most of that time, and there’s no risk of circulation issues, you’ll be perfectly fine. You must remember, however, that you must not orgasm.”

Hermione whimpers softly when she moves and the ropes shift and rub against her skin, particularly that small knot that keeps brushing her clit. “This is going to be so hard.” She winces a little at the sound of her voice, just this side of whining.

 

He chuckles as he pushes his chair back and stands, looking down into her eyes now that he has the height advantage again. “I know, sweet. It is a punishment. You were going to be allowed as many orgasms as you could have until you came to me again. It’s such a subtle change that means all the world.” He reaches out and strokes her cheek, before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. “You’ll be a good girl, and I’ll see you here, at noon.”

 

Hermione huffs softly after returning his kiss with interest, but then nods, “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

 

“You’re rather welcome, sweet,” Tom smirks and watches her walk oh-so-carefully around his desk and gather her bag. With a final look over her shoulder, a small pout still on her lips, she walks to the door, unlocks it and heads out into the hall.

 

Tom chuckles and sits back down into his chair. I’ll be pleasantly surprised if she can make it to lunch.

. . . . .

 

The first hour is, while not completely comfortable, also not the worst. Walking made the sensation about a thousand times stronger and Hermione is hard pressed to keep from moaning out loud with every step while making her way from class to class.

 

The second hour is torture. The normally pleasurable sensation of a building orgasm is hot and heavy in her stomach while the feel of the rope under her knickers is a constant reminder of her reward-turned-punishment and Tom’s directions. No orgasms.

 

By the third hour, Hermione is sure she’ll come, whether she wants to or not. The constant subtle stimulation of her clitoris has her pussy pulsating and dripping, soaking through her knickers and leggings. I’m not going to make it…

 

Walking to her last class before lunch, Hermione stops at least twice, flushed and a bit sweaty, while trying to control the faint trembling throughout her body. Theodore Nott pauses in the hallway after spotting her leaning against the wall and panting shallowly through her mouth.

 

“Granger, you all right?”

 

Hermione’s eyes shoot up to Theo’s and she nods. “Oh, yeah, no! I’m fine. Just a little overheated, I think.”

He frowns, looking her over closely. “Maybe you should take off the sweater. Do you need some help to class?”

She shakes her head, gasping a little as the movement causes her whole body to shift, which causes the rope to scrape her clit again. “No-oo, no. I’m ok! I’ll just… I’ll head to class and then maybe lay down after. I’m good, thank you.”

 

“Uh huh. If you say so, Granger. Just… don’t let that big brain keep you from taking care of yourself.” He nods at her then walks off, glancing back at her once more before entering his next class.

 

Hermione gulps and, digging her fingers into her bag’s strap and clenching her thighs tight together, quickly makes her way to her last class before lunch, struggling to keep her moans unheard until she gets to her desk.

 

After class, she waits until the rest has already left and, carefully, stands and walks from the room. The knot rubs against her clit and makes her shudder, groaning softly, as she skips the stairs in favor of the elevator for her own sanity.

 

Approaching Tom’s office for the second time that day, she leans against the wall near the door and covers her face with her hands, moaning softly.

 

Suddenly, the door opens and she looks up in surprise, before startling again when it’s not Tom, but rather Lucius Malfoy standing right in front of her, looking down at her with as much surprise as she has on her face. It only lasts a moment before it morphs into something else, something warm that merely stokes the fires in her belly.

 

“Ms. Granger, what a… pleasant surprise.” Lucius steps closer and reaches out to the younger woman, scooping up a limp hand and pressing his mouth to her fingers. Hermione jumps and tugs her hand away when she feels what she is sure is his tongue on her skin.

 

“Mr. Malfoy! I wasn’t expecting to run into you, but it’s so nice to see you again. I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry to meet with Dr. Riddle before lunch is over.” She smiles tightly, shuddering when she moves to walk around him with a barely stifled gasp.

 

Lucius’s pale brows arch as he looks down at her. “My dear, you don’t seem well. You are awfully flushed. Maybe you should be going down to visit Madame Pomfrey instead.”

 

Hermione whimpers and shakes her head sharply. “Oh, no, I’m fine, but thank you! Just a little… overheated. I rushed here from my last class and, ohhh--!“ She whimpers when she moves closer to Tom’s door, curling up over her bag a little. She never saw Lucius’s brows fly up towards his hairline in surprise.

 

She straightens again and knocks on Tom’s door firmly, before looking over with a smile to Lucius. “I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but perhaps we’ll have more time to speak again another time!”

 

Tom opens his door quickly at the knock but freezes in place, still standing within the office, upon hearing Hermione’s words. He shakes himself and peeks out with a smirk. “Lucius. Still here, are you? Do I need to call Draco up to walk you out? Please, come in, Ms. Granger.” He holds out a hand, ushering Hermione into his office, before nodding to his old friend. “Good afternoon, Lucius.”

 

The door shuts firmly behind the chemistry professor, leaving Lucius smirking bemusedly at the door. “Interesting…” He chuckles before striding off down the hall, swinging his cane in an idle arc as he goes.

 

Inside the office, Hermione is leaning against the chair, her bag abandoned on the floor, as she moans out, “Please, please, sir, I can’t take it anymore! I think I’m going to explode!”

Tom flips the lock on his door before walking over to her slowly. “And have you come, Hermione?”

She shakes her head vigorously, her curls falling over her head and muffling her pleading, “No, no, no! No, sir. I didn’t come! I promise! Please, can you take it off? May I come? I need…!”

 

He chuckles softly and reaches out, flipping her skirt up over her waist and carefully peels her leggings and knickers down her legs. “What have you learned today, sweet?”

“No leggings! Only socks. Please, may I take off my sweater? I’m so hot!” She is near tears, her entire body completely overstimulated.

 

Tom purses his lips and reaches out, tugging the sweater up and fighting it off of her. “Easy, sweet. Let me take care of you now.” He removes the sweater, taking care with her hair, before unbuttoning the collar and wrists of her shirt. He moves back behind her and, after tugging off her flats, pushes the leggings and knickers off completely, setting them with her sweater in the seat of the chair.

 

She gasps softly in relief as the cooler air swirls around her now bare legs, before moaning when Tom kisses the curve of her arse.

 

“Hold still, love. Just a moment longer.” He steps over to the desk and grabs his scissors. With a few quick snips at either side of her hips, the rope loosens and slips away from her waist. One of his hands wraps around her calf and moves the leg over so that he can reach up and peel the rope from her sopping wet cunt, drawing out a long, shuddering groan from her throat. The rope is completely soaked through with her juices, and he smiles in satisfaction. “What a good girl. Your little pussy is so beautiful with my rope around it; all swollen and dusky rose.”

 

He tosses the now cut-up rope to the side before he kneels down behind her. Tom’s fingers stroke along the outside of her glistening lips, before nudging her over a bit. “Lean over the arm, love. There we go.” He glances over her stretched legs before leaning in and swiping his tongue over her center.

 

Hermione cries out into her arm at the feeling of Tom’s tongue against her hypersensitive parts. “Oh! Please, may I come now, sir?”

 

Tom smirks and licks her again, then again, slower and from her clit all the way up to the edge of her arse. “Yes, sweet, you may come. You may want to… here.” He reaches around and shoves her knickers into her mouth, grinning at the blazing look she tosses him over her shoulder. She is completely immersed in her need to come, but the white-hot edges of her anger amuse him.

 

Knickers in her mouth, she groans again when Tom leans back into her and applies his tongue to her pussy, swirling, thrusting and flicking. Almost as soon as he strikes her clit, once then twice, her orgasm crashes over her entire body, and she shudders and screams into the bundled knickers, as well as pressing her face into the bundle of her sweater and leggings to further muffle her cries.

 

Tom continues to lick, fucking her with his agile tongue, as she comes. His hands clutch her arse, pulling her back against him for a better angle as he latches onto her clit, sucking at it gently and grinning as another orgasm floods through her.

 

Hermione cries out again, tears leaking from her eyes as she comes again, her body collapsing over the arm of the chair as he licks and sucks at her lower lips. He gentles his touch, slowly drawing back until he’s lightly lapping at her center.

 

“Good girl, such a good, sweet girl.” He pulls back slowly, placing a soft, wet kiss against one of the faint red marks at the curve of her arse from the rope she wore so well. Digging out a handkerchief from his pocket, he wipes his face clean of her juices that were smeared so liberally around his mouth. Tenderly, he then wipes her pussy with the same cloth, cleaning up the extra liquid before standing up from behind her.

 

Ignoring the throbbing of his swollen cock, he gently scoops her into his arms and, after pushing her sweater and leggings to the floor, settles into the chair with her on his lap. He reaches up and strokes her hair back from her face, then smiles, tugging the wadded knickers from her mouth.

 

At the touch of his fingers on her mouth, her eyes drift open hazily, before her lips part for him to remove the knickers. Sinking into his embrace, Hermione moans softly at the brush of her skirt against her sensitive skin.

Tom settles into the chair, glancing at the clock and noting the time – from her entering his office to her second orgasm, it all has taken less than ten minutes. He tucks her close against his chest, stroking her hair and back gently for a long time as she lays bonelessly in his arms.

 

After another ten minutes of him stroking and soothing her, murmuring in her ear about what a good girl she has been, Hermione sighs softly and opens her eyes again to look up at Tom, biting her lip. “Thank you, sir.”

Tom turns his head and looks down at her with a smile. “You’re welcome, sweet. You did amazingly well. I am honestly surprised you managed to last without coming. I am proud of you.”

She smiles then, bright and sweet, as she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. “Oh, good!” He chuckles into her hair, holding her tight to him. She pulls back a little to look up into his eyes. “And I am sorry, sir, about earlier. I was excited to come and see you this morning, I wasn’t even thinking about the leggings.”

Tom nods and reaches up to rub his thumb against her cheek, “I know, sweet; you are forgiven. Just remember this day. When you break a rule, you will be punished appropriately.”

Hermione lets out a breathy laugh before nodding and looking up into Tom’s eyes. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

He smiles and leans in, resting his forehead against hers, holding her loosely in his arms until she squirms around and straddles his thighs, settling into his lap more comfortably. He quirks a brow, leaning his head back and watching her through half-closed eyes.

“What about you, sir? You’re…” Hermione trails off, blushing, as she wiggles her hips a little and grinds against his still-hard cock.

 

“Extremely turned on? Oh, yes.” Tom grunts softly and allows his hands to slip down and curl around her waist. “Careful, sweet.”

 

She bites down on her lower lip and looks up at him, carefully circling her hips over him again and eliciting a soft growl from his throat. She looks up into his lust-darkened eyes, smirking a little as she does it again. “How may I please you, sir?”

Tom lets out his breath in a rush, his head falling back against the chair. “Fuck.” His eyes flick to the clock then the door before he nods sharply. “Yes, sweet. Suck my cock now.”

Hermione moans softly and shudders at his words before she slides down his legs to kneel on the floor before him, between his legs. Their hands entangle as they undo his trousers, and she carefully extracts his cock, the tip almost purple and weeping.

 

She licks her lips as she strokes him with her small hand, glancing up at him to find Tom watching her closely. One of his hands strokes then curls into her hair, pulling it back out of her face.

 

“Now, sweet.” His voice is deeper, darker and more enough to make her pussy wet again. “We don’t have much time.”

 

Hermione laps at the tip of his cock, smiling at his soft hiss of pleasure before he tugs gently at her hair, pulling her closer to his lap. She sighs and brushes her lips against his hot skin before drawing him into her mouth, as deep as she can get before drawing back again. She settles into a steady rhythm, sucking him into her mouth before sliding back out.

 

Tom growls softly and grits his teeth, letting his head fall back in the chair before he picks it up and looks down at her again. “Yes, sweetheart, that’s right. Take my cock into your mouth. You’re so beautiful on your knees in front of me.” He gasps when she swirls her tongue over the head of his penis, his fingers clutching her hair tighter. “Keep going, I’m so close!”

 

She whimpers softly and looks up at him as she tightens her mouth around him and sucks hard, pushing until he hits the back of her throat, and she begins to gag. It only takes a few more strokes like this before Tom grunts and pulls on her hair.

 

“I’m coming! Hermione, it’s coming!” He grinds out from between his teeth as she moans and pushes him into her mouth again as he begins to come with a hiss, his hips thrusting up towards her a few times with each pulse.

 

Hermione slowly draws back off of his cock, watching him as he stares down at her, panting through his open mouth. She smiles mischievously then opens her mouth to him, showing him the large puddle of his come on her tongue before she swallows.

Tom can only groan loudly, his head falling back on the chair again as he lets out a faint laugh. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you, sweet?”

She laughs softly as she shakes her head, gently licking a last pearl of come from his now softened penis, before carefully tucking him back into his pants and tugging his trouser plackets together. “No, I am not.” She crawls back into his lap with a happy sigh, curling her arms up around his shoulders.

Tom smiles and leans down, kissing her neck softly. He breathes in her scent deeply, kissing her skin again before relaxing his arms. “Let’s get you straightened up, it’s almost time for class and I have to teach.” He smirks as he helps her stand, his hands resting on her hips.

 

Hermione sighs softly as she stands, looking down at him with a smile as he helps her step into her saliva dampened knickers. He chuckles at her wrinkled nose, leaning back and tugging her skirt back down. “Would you like your leggings?” He smiles when she shakes her head and reaches out for her sweater.

 

Tom grabs it and stands up, helping her into it and smoothing her hair down.

 

“Oh!” Hermione grins and tugs her sweater back up over her chest, unbuttoning her shirt a little further and tugging one side over to bare her breast to his eyes. “I didn’t get a chance to show you…”

Tom’s brows arch as he glances from her naked breast to her eyes then back. “No, you didn’t. And now I have no time to do anything with this delightful surprise.” He sighs heavily and reaches out, pinching her nipple firmly between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

She whimpers softly and trembles, arching her back as he draws her breast out before releasing the nipple with a smirk. “Button up, sweet, before I take you again, and we both miss class.”

 

Hermione giggles softly but dutifully buttons her shirt and tugs the sweater back down, smoothing it into place. “Yes, sir.” She grabs her leggings then her bag and shoves them into it before straightening with a smile. “All set!”

“Come here.” Tom reaches out and tugs one of her curls and pulls her closer by the hair. He leans in and kisses her mouth, stroking her lips with his tongue and swirling it around hers for a long moment until they are both breathless. “Sweet girl. Go to class. I’ll text you later.”

 

She gasps softly at his kiss before smiling happily, “Yes, sir. Thank you.  I’ll talk to you later.” She grabs her bag and heads for the door, walking backward with her eyes fastened on him. “Bye, Tom.”

 

Hermione smiles back at him one last time before she unlocks and slips out into the hallway, sighing in relief as she can walk now without the threat of impending orgasm. She heads down to her next class, already anticipating their next encounter.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tuesday dawns sunny and cold and, after rising and showering, Hermione chuckles ruefully to herself as she digs out a pair of thigh-high knitted socks.

 

Before they had gone to their respective beds, she and Tom had texted for long enough so Hermione feels that they are back on an even keel after her slip-up and subsequent punishment the day before.

 

Skipping down the stairs, she suddenly smiles in surprise. “Ginny! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

The younger redhead looks up with a grin before hopping up and hugging the curly-haired woman tightly. “I know, I’m sorry! We’ve had rehearsals and trying to keep up with school work, and everything…”

“Not to mention going out on dates with the Mr. Zabini,” Hermione smirks up at Ginny. Despite the over-a-year difference in age, Ginny is still taller than Hermione by a few inches. Most everyone is taller than me, but it’s nice that Tom is, she thinks with a flush of her cheeks.

 

Ginny eyes Hermione’s blush, her grin widening, “Yes, dates with Blaise, but what about you? What has you blushing so much?”

 

Shaking her head quickly, Hermione forces out a laugh. “What? I’m not! No, just… just thinking about how much Ron is going to complain if we mention you dating Zabini around him. He still thinks you and Harry will get back together.”

Rolling her brown eyes, she laughs and shakes her head. “My stupid brother. He also thinks you and he will get back together, and we all know that’s not happening, don’t we?”

 

Hermione smiles and shakes her head. “Yes, we do. Ron and I just aren’t meant to be; he’s too much like my brother!” She laughs and shakes her hair back from her face as she glances around the common room. “Speaking of, where are the boys?”

“Already left for breakfast. They left me here to wait for you and skedaddled. Come on, I’m starving! I’d like some bacon before Ron eats the whole table’s worth.” Ginny rolls her eyes again before hooking her arm through Hermione’s and dragging her out of the room and into the cold.

 

Walking together and chatting, Hermione smiles happily as they make their way to the dining hall. After gathering their plates and some breakfast – with plenty of bacon still left, despite Ginny’s worries – the two girls settle into their seats across from Ron and Harry, who have their heads together and are muttering something quietly to each other.

 

Hermione watches them with narrowed eyes for a moment before she glances around, whisky brown gaze lingering on Tom’s seat at the staff table. Severus is in his usual seat, face mostly hidden behind his usual mug of coffee, but Tom is still absent. She frowns a little before wiping the expression from her face as she turns back to her friends.

 

Ginny eyes Hermione curiously before looking at the boys. “Alright, you two! What are you gossiping about over there?”

Harry peeks over at the girls with a sheepish look on his face. “Nothing?”

“Right, nothing at all! We’re just…” Ron trails off, a piece of half-eaten bacon hanging from his mouth.

 

“Ronald, please finish eating before you start talking! I swear; you never listen. It’s disgusting.” Hermione wrinkles her nose at the red-head before looking at Harry. “And you aren’t fooling anyone. Let’s go, what’re you talking about?”

Harry sighs heavily, exchanging looks with Ron, before looking back to Hermione. “All right, fine. I was trying to get Ron to help me plan a date for Pansy, which just lead to us, that is, Ron talking about Ginny and her new boyfriend, and about how good Ginny and I are together and, you know - the usual.”

Ron clears his throat loudly, his face flushing bright red. “Right, well! It’s all true, innit? You are good together!”

 

Ginny groans and covers her face with her hands before looking over to Hermione. “Idiot.”

 

Hermione shrugs back at Ginny before laughing as she looks over to the boys. “Honestly, you two. Harry, you’re happy with Pansy. Ginny is happy with Blaise. Ron, aren’t you seeing Lavender or Padma? Or is it Parvati?”

 

Ron shakes his head then shrugs. “I know, I know. It’s just… we’re about to graduate; things are all going to change, and it’s just. It’s all going to be different, you know?”

Hermione sighs deeply and reaches across the table, patting Ron’s hand, as Harry slings an arm around his shoulders. “Honestly, Ronald. We’re all growing up and yes, things are changing, but we’re all still going to be best friends! We’ll always be here for one another.”

Harry nods and squeezes Ron’s shoulders. “That’s true, mate. ‘Sides, you’re the one who’s going to be the famous footballer! You’ll be traveling the world and dating all the birds you want! You won’t have any free time to think about us lowly common fans.”

 

Ron laughs and shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous, mate. I’ll never forget you guys. And mum would never forgive me if I didn’t make sure you came ‘round for hols and all that.”

“That’s what I’m for,” Ginny smirks at her brother. “And it’ll drive mum up the wall. I’ll bring Blaise, and Harry will bring Pansy, and Hermione will have her boyfriend.”

Hermione, distracted with once again glancing over at the staff table, jumps and drags her widened eyes back to Ginny. “What? I don’t have a boyfriend!” Sort of. I guess that’s technically true? I wouldn’t call Tom my boyfriend… definitely not to his face.

 

Harry and Ron pause and turn, almost in sync, to look at Hermione with arched brows. Ginny smirks at her. “Uh huh.”

“I don’t! I’m not dating anyone right now. I’ll probably… I’ll probably just wait until after graduation. There’s not really any point in getting into a new relationship right now and, and I’ll be going to Oxford in the fall; I’ll be so busy, and I don’t want to disappoint anyone and…” Hermione swallows before grabbing her juice and taking a sip. “Honestly, you all act like I’m hiding some major secret from you.”

That’s because you are, Hermione! She can feel the flush that’s creeping over her face as she clears her throat, her eyes flickering between Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry has a suspicious look on his face, Ron looks a strange mix of bewildered and annoyed, and Ginny… Ginny looks far too knowing for Hermione’s comfort.

 

“Sure, Hermione.” Ginny nods and reaches over, patting her friend’s hand. “Those are all good points. I suppose whenever you do have a new boyfriend, as your best friends, you’ll be sure to tell us.”

 

Harry leans across the table, watching Hermione closely. “‘Mione? You’d tell us if you had a boyfriend, right?”

 

She laughs a little, waving her hand in the air. “Of course, Harry. When I have a boyfriend, I promise I’ll tell you.” She smiles at them a little stiffly. “So, when’s the next date with Pansy? And when do we get to meet her? It’s not fair that Ginny already knows her and we don’t, you know.”

Successfully distracting Harry into talking about his still-new girlfriend, Hermione relaxes back into her seat as the four friends chat until it’s time to leave. Not long after, she let out a sigh of relief as she makes her way to her first class. I didn’t technically lie, no, but this is so hard – keeping our relationship to myself. It’s just for a few months.

 

. . . . .

 

Severus tilts his head and stares at the door in front of him for a long moment before raising a hand and knocking. After a moment, a low “Enter” resonates from the office, and he pushes through the door. “Morning, Tom. You missed breakfast.”

 

Tom looks up from the papers on his desk with a frown, “Did I? Damn, I wasn’t even paying attention. I was trying to finish these acquisition requests.” He glances at his cellphone, noting the time before he stands with a stretch.

 

The dark-haired man narrows his eyes, watching Tom shuffle his papers together and take a swig of obviously cold tea from the grimace that pulls at his lips. Clearing his throat carefully, Severus clasps his arms behind his back. “Tom…”

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that.” Blue-green eyes flick up to his old friend with a smirk. “Am I going to be given detention for some slight? Scrubbing metal clamps of rust? Washing the high-vacuum pump valves?”

 

Severus rolls his eyes and looks up to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. “Lord grant me patience for dealing with idiots.” He looks back down to Tom with a brow arching, before drawling, “You’re one of the idiots, by the way.”

Tom just laughs, shaking his head as he tucks the papers into folders before stacking them neatly in the box on the corner of his desk. He fiddles with his pen cup for a long moment before looking back to Severus, his face serious. “All right. Go ahead; you have the next five minutes to say what you’d like and then we’re not having this conversation again.”

“Tom, seriously? A student? A student, male or female, of any age? This is… not at all a wise decision. You could lose your job; at best, your position and any tenure and would never be hired at another school or lab!” Severus scowls, his pale hands folded over his sleeves.

 

The brown-haired man sighs and leans his hands against his desk, staring down at the wood for a long moment with a small frown lingering around his lips. “I know all of that, Severus. I’ve thought about it all, you know. I won’t do anything that would harm my reputation. Nor hers.”

Severus rolls his eyes and scowls, hissing, “Tom, you are having an affair with a student! That could ruin your reputation and hers, though bugger her because she won’t be crashing in my flat when she has no money!”

 

Tom laughs softly and shakes his head, before looking up at Severus with a small smirk. “Neither would I, old friend. Lucius’ so-called house is much roomier.”

“Don’t make a joke of this, Riddle! You’re jeopardizing-!”

 

“Nothing, Snape. I’m jeopardizing nothing because you’re the only one who knows that she’s a student here, and I trust you to keep your mouth shut. Lucius will know if he hasn’t picked up on something on his own, but I trust him to stay quiet, as well. She has told no one and has sworn to not tell her friends anything until after graduation. It’s fine, and we’ll keep it to ourselves until well after, and there will be no scandal.” Tom spreads his hands in front of him and shrugs. “There is no problem here.”

 

Severus reaches up to pinch his rather generous nose, a hiss of air escaping the nostrils in his irritation.

Tom chuckles and gathers his lab coat from the coat stand as he moves around his desk and reaches out to pat Severus’s shoulder. “Thank you for the concern, brother, but I promise that it’s fine. It’s taken care of.”

The black-haired man scowls after Tom, his hands hanging at his sides for a long moment. Drawing in a deep breath, he lets it spill. “Miss Granger would not appreciate her future career being ruined just for a few weeks or months of deviant fun, Tom.”

 

The other man freezes for a long breath half-way through pulling his lab coat on before he finishes settling it into place and adjusting his collar and sleeves. Only then does he turn slowly and look at Severus, blue-green eyes crackling with intense fire. “Severus. Your five minutes are long up, but I would like to say, one last time, that it’s under control.”

 

“What if I feel it my duty to go to Dumbledore about this, Tom? He wouldn’t look the other way; you know that. That old queen would take any excuse to dump you from tenure track, not to mention fire you.”

 

Tom sighs deeply, resting his hands on his slim hips as he frowns at Severus. “Honestly, you’re never this up in arms about my lovers. What is it about this one?”

“Tom! She’s a student! And not just any student; though you haven’t admitted it, you also haven’t denied it, and I meet with the girl every day! Of course I would know who she is after – that­ – despite the mask and all that. She’s the top of the class!” Severus rubs his face harshly before grunting. “I’ll never be able to look at her again.”

 

Tom scowls at him, his arms crossing over his chest. “That’s not precisely a bad thing in my eyes, Sev.”

He snorts and scowls at Tom again before sighing. “Why her, Tom?”

“You were the one who wanted me to get a new partner, you and Lucius both. I found one, a perfect one. She’s an of-age adult. She’s lovely, extremely intelligent, insightful, beautifully submissive… You saw her the other night. The only problem, and yes, we both know it is a problem, is that she’s a student.” Tom sighs again and shakes his head, looking around his office as though searching for the words to come from the walls.

 

Severus watches Tom for a long moment, a frown tugging at his thin lips. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. “Christ, Tom. You’re practically in love with the girl, aren’t you?”

The barest hint of pink seeps into the skin of Tom’s neck as he clears his throat, “What are you talking about, Severus? We haven’t been… together… that long. I’m still getting to know her.”

“No, but you… you aren’t just playing with her, are you? She’s something more.”

Tom frowns, chewing at the corner of his mouth briefly before he nods, just once. “No, I’m not. And yes, she really is.”

 

“Fuck.” Severus rubs his hand over his face before he shakes his head and walks over to Tom, reaching out to clasp his shoulder. “All right. You know I’ll keep this to myself. Lucius will need to know, of course, but he’ll also keep his mouth shut. If for no other reason than to have some blackmail on you for the next however long.”

Tom smirks, his eyes flicking back to his friend. “Does this mean I can watch over her during lab times again? That was a particularly enlightening afternoon…”

Severus’s hand twitches and he snatches it away, looking at Tom with widening eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t have sex on my desk?”

 

“Is that a question?” Tom lets out a laugh as Severus recoils. “Good Lord! No, old man, there was no penetration on your desk.” He smiles devilishly before walking to the door. “I have to get to my class; I suggest you do the same. I’ll see you this afternoon, Severus.”

Sighing deeply, the black-haired man begins walking towards the door as well before freezing again. “No penetration… what did you do to my desk, Tom!?”

 

The only sound in response is the dark, deep laughter from the other man as he walks down the hall.

 

. . . . .

 

Later that afternoon, Hermione sweeps into Dr. Snape’s lab with a shy smile at the scowling dark-haired man. “Good afternoon, Dr. Snape!”

Don’t think about the fact that he saw you naked, Hermione. Or that he saw Tom get you off. Or that he touched you while you were naked. Don’t think about these things, Hermione, not that it’s doing any good because you are! She blushes at her roiling thoughts as her eyes quickly flick away from her professor.

 

She doesn’t notice that Snape only seems able to address her with his eyes hovering somewhere in the vicinity of an inch or so above her hair. “Miss Granger. You’ll be preparing white phosphorus dishes for tomorrow’s third level classes. You know where everything is; there are thirty students in need of dishes with approximately three grams of phosphorus to each dish.”

 

Hermione nods quickly and, after dumping her bag and sweater into a chair, moves over to the prep table along the wall to begin working. Donning a lab coat, she sets up the dishes on the table before pulling on gloves and goggles. Removing the container from the chemical cabinet, she settles into preparing the dishes as instructed.

 

She hums quietly, smiling to herself, as she continues working. After dividing up and portioning the phosphorus onto the petri dishes, she replaces the container in the chemical cabinet, then moves back to the lab table and loads the dishes onto a large tray. Sliding that into the storage rack, she closes the doors and steps away to shed her gloves and goggles after wiping the entire table down.

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiles in amusement at Dr. Snape bent over his grading at the table. Thank God he doesn’t know that it was me the other night. It’s already awkward enough; I can’t imagine what it would be like if he knew!

 

Clearing her throat, Hermione steps closer to his desk before pausing, waiting for him to look up after he finishes marking the paper he’s working on. “All done with the phosphorus, sir. What else would you like me to do today?”

 

Dr. Snape clears his throat and looks around the lab for a moment. “That was the only major project I had for today. You’ve done the washing for this week. Work on organizing the storage closet, would you? It needs some organizing.” He motions with his red pen to the said closet, and she nods, walking over to it.

 

Flicking on the light, Hermione wrinkles her nose at the dusty, cluttered mess, muttering under her breath, “Some work? This is going to take forever!” Sighing in resignation, she gets started with pulling things from the shelves and cleaning and organizing.

 

At least forty minutes pass before she jumps in surprise as a pair of hands settles on her hips. She whirls around, eyes sparking and mouth open to castigate the offender; however, she can only yelp in surprise when Tom scoops her up and kisses her on the mouth.

 

She sinks into his arms for a moment, consciously keeping her dirty hands from clutching at his shoulders, before she struggles away with a gasp, hissing, “To- Dr. Riddle! What are you doing?!”

 

Tom chuckles softly and merely tighten his arms, pulling her against him. “Shh. Severus merely stepped out to give us a moment.” He clears his throat and looks down at her, almost as though he were nervous.

 

“To give us – wait, does Dr. Snape know?” Hermione looks up at him with narrowed eyes.

 

He nods slowly. “He suspected, and I more or less confirmed it to him this morning.”

“Tom! Why didn’t you tell me before now? Why didn’t we discuss this first? We should have talked about this!” Hermione groans and drops her head against his chest, hard enough that he grunts softly in surprise. “And he knows that it’s me! Oh my God, he knows what I look like naked! He’s my professor, and I work in his lab and he KNOWS!” She pulls back and hits his chest with her small, balled up fist.

 

Tom winces and reaches up, catching her wrist and holding her arm firmly. “Hermione. It’s all right.”

“No, Tom, it is not all right! Dr. Snape knows and what if he tells someone? You could lose your job! You would never be able to teach again!” Hermione looks up at him, scowling. “I could get in some trouble but not like you! Your career would be ruined!”

 

He tugs on her arm, dragging her close again and wrapping her struggling form in his arms snugly. He huffs and presses his mouth to her hair. “Stop squirming, woman. And yes, it is all right. Severus has promised to not say anything to anyone. No one else knows - not yet - and certainly anyone who finds out wouldn’t say anything. It’s fine, I promise you. Thank you for the concern about my career.” He laughs quietly as she hits his chest again, though with his arms around her, it doesn’t have nearly as much force as the first time. “Stop that, or I’ll have to turn you over my knee right here, and I promise that you won’t enjoy this spanking.”

 

Hermione whimpers softly before resting her forehead against his chest, her hair tickling his neck and chin as he holds her. After a moment, she mumbles into his shirt, “I’m going to get you all dirty.”

Tom can’t help the laugh that bursts from his mouth before he pulls back enough to look down at her with a brilliant smile. “I think it’s too late for that, love.”

She wrinkles her nose at him then sighs deeply. “So. Dr. Snape knows.”

Tom nods solemnly though his lips are still twitching in mirth.

 

“Wonderful,” she sighs again. “This won’t be at all embarrassing.”

 

He chuckles at that and kisses her forehead. “You really don’t have to be embarrassed. Yes, Severus has seen you nude. He’s seen many women nude. And you’re particularly beautiful.”

She blushes and tilts her head back to look up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m not sure if I should thank you for the compliment or ask just how many women Dr. Snape has seen nude.”

Tom lets out a laugh and squeezes her in his arms again before relaxing his hold, pulling back just enough to stroke her hair from her face then trail his fingers down her cheek and neck. “No thanks are needed. And you probably don’t want to know.”

 

Hermione shivers at his touch, sighing happily as she relaxes before a laugh slips out at his words. “Noted.” She smiles and leans up, pressing her lips to his lightly roughened jaw line. “Mmm, you’re all prickly.”

He smirks and arches a brow as he looks down at her. “Am I? Does it not meet with your satisfaction?”

“Well, I don’t care for a lot of facial hair, no. But…” She pauses, a light blush creeping beneath her freckles. “I find that I like your stubble. It feels good on my skin.” She looks up at him from under her lashes as she nibbles at her lower lip. “And I… I have this desire to know what it feels like first thing in the morning.”

 

His smirk softens into a smile as he reaches up, cupping her face in his hands. “Soon, sweet, I promise. In fact,” He narrows his eyes slightly as he thinks for a moment. “Would you be able to get away for a night – or preferably two – this weekend?”

 

Hermione’s eyes widen a little as she looks up at him for a long moment. “Uhm, probably? Maybe Saturday and Sunday? Ron has a match Saturday morning that I’m expected at; if I don’t go, Harry will get his knickers in a twist and come hunt me down and wouldn’t that be awkward?” She laughs a little, just a touch hysterically.

 

Tom chuckles and brushes his thumb over her lips. “Just a little. That’s fine; Saturday and Sunday. Come to the flat after you can get away from the post-match festivities. I’ll schedule your second training for after lunch on Sunday if that’s acceptable?” He looks down at her, watching the emotions flickering across her face before she nods slowly.

 

“Yes, I think that should be just fine. I’ll be there around five on Saturday?” She looks up at him with a shy smile. “I’ll text you before I leave Gryffindor.”

“Perfect.” He leans down then and kisses her softly, his lips moving against hers and drawing out a soft moan from her throat before he pulls back, obviously reluctant. “I need to go; I have a meeting with the other department heads in about ten minutes.”

Hermione smiles, pushing up on her toes to kiss him quickly one more time before she drops back and waves her dirty hands at him. “Go on; get to your meeting, Professor.”

 

He grins at her, his teeth flashing sharp and white under the closet light. “Yes, little one. I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I like those socks.” He winks and slips out of the closet, heading towards the door of the lab.

 

Hermione laughs, leaning against the doorjamb as she watches him walk out while brushing a bit of the dust from the closet from his shirt. Her eyes linger on his arse, very well framed in his tailored black trousers, before she giggles and ducks back into the closet to finish what she can before five o’clock.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hermione settles onto the cold metal stands, wedged between Harry and Ginny. Cheering Ron on for his match is all well and good come spring when it’s not freezing out, but this time of year is downright torturous.

 

She sighs and squirms again, wincing as her arse tingles from the cold metal she’s been sitting on for two hours now. Harry and Ginny are practically oblivious to her discomfort, chatting around her with each other and their other friends in the stands in between cheering for Ron.

 

At least whenever the ball comes close to his goal, they can stand up and cheer for his blocks - or lack thereof.

 

The game is close to over when Ginny leans over into Hermione and speaks quietly into her ear. “So! Tell about this guy you’re seeing.”

 

Hermione blinks and looks at Ginny, her brows arching, “What are you talking about?”

“You can play innocent all you want with the boys. I know better.”  The pretty redhead smirks, tilting her head as she adjusts her oversized green beanie with one gloved hand.

 

Squirming in her seat, Hermione glances back out to the field as she struggles to contain her blushes. Thankfully, the cold air has already brought out some color to her face so that they aren’t so obvious – she hopes.

 

Ginny sighs and rolls her eyes, “Fine; pretend to be clueless, though you’re the least clueless person anyone knows. First, you’ve been awfully quiet lately, keeping to yourself. Second, the other day I swear I saw a little love bite on your neck, though that’s more circumstantial since it was under your hair, and I didn’t see it again the next time I saw you. Third, that is a very expensive men’s cashmere scarf from Burberry. Your mum has great taste, but she wouldn’t have given you a man’s scarf. Though I suppose you could have nicked it from your dad.”

“Oh, good Lord! Ginny…” Hermione covers her face with her gloved hands, huffing into the woven material before she drops them and looks over to her friend with a mild scowl. “You should give up dancing and be a detective.”

 

Dark brown eyes blink in surprise before Ginny gasps loudly. “You mean I’m right?!”

“Shut it!” Hermione hisses, grabbing her friend’s arm and dragging her closer. “Yes, alright? You’re right. I am seeing someone, and yes, it’s his scarf, but no, I’m not going to tell you who, not yet. And you are absolutely not allowed to tell anyone else, not anyone at all; do you understand? You have to keep it to yourself until I tell others. Promise me, Ginny; it’s important!” She looks up at her with pleading eyes.

 

Ginny frowns but nods slowly. “Of course, Hermione. I’d never betray your trust like that! I promise – I won’t even tell Blaise, and he doesn’t know you. Just…” She hesitates, glancing around before leaning in close again. “Are you alright? You’re not in trouble, are you?”

 

She laughs softly, shaking her head quickly as she hugs Ginny’s arm to her chest. “No! No, I promise, I’m perfectly fine. And very happy, I swear.” She smiles as she releases her friend to sit back up.

 

“All right.” Ginny looks at her closely, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. “Wow, you’re totally into whoever this is, aren’t you?”

Blushing darker and feeling it creep down her neck, Hermione adjusts her scarf and pulls it up over her mouth to hide the ridiculously large smile pulling her lips as she nods slowly.

 

The redhead laughs and throws her arms around Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug. “All right, you have my vow as a Weasley! I’ll keep quiet.”

Hermione sighs in relief and returns the hug just as tightly as she mutters, “Thank you.”

Just then, Harry lets out a yell as Ron misses another ball, and he drops down hard onto the stands before looking at the two girls. “What are you two so happy about? He missed that goal!” His green eyes narrow suspiciously. “What did I miss?”

Waving a hand, Ginny pulls away from Hermione with a laugh, “Nothing, Harry. We just haven’t seen each other much lately and we’re cold! Thank goodness this game is almost over; it’s four-nil. They have no hope to make it up.”

 

“Uh huh.” Harry eyes the still blushing Hermione and beaming Ginny before letting out a short laugh. “Sure, that’s true. We still have the after-party; we’ll just have to obtain a few more drinks than we anticipated.”

 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “Or not, and no one gets fall down drunk this time.”

 

“What’s the fun in that?” Ginny laughs before she grins. “Oh, and I invited Blaise.”

“WHAT?!” Harry whirls around, eyes huge, as Hermione looks at Ginny in surprise.

She shrugs and picks a bit of fluff from her mitten. “Sure, why not? You’re bringing Pansy; I figured this would be a good time to bring Blaise. Spread the love and all that.”

Hermione sighs and peers at Ginny. “You know Ron will have a hissy fit.”

“I know.” Ginny grins wider, her eyes flicking out to the field as the teams are breaking apart from their post-game congratulations.

Harry and Hermione exchange a look before sighing.

“I suppose you’d better get that extra alcohol, Harry.” Hermione lets out a laugh as she stands up, brushing her jeans off while her friends follow her lead.

 

They make their way from the stands and head down to the field, the three smiling brightly at Ron’s sulking figure as he heads towards them.

 

“Good game, mate! They were on top form today!” Harry reaches out and clasps Ron’s shoulder.

 

Ginny nods as she laces her arm through Hermione’s before wrinkling her nose at her brother’s sweat-soaked and grass-stained form. Hermione laughs softly at Ginny’s face before looking over at her best friend with a gentle smile. “Good game, Ron. You really did great.”

The lanky redhead heaves a sigh then shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I could have been better.” He glances over his shoulder at the rest of his teammates milling around the bench, before looking back at his friends with pitiful puppy dog eyes. “I better get to the wrap-up and shower. Party in the common room, right?”

 

Harry nods as the girls smile sympathetically. “Definitely, mate. We’ll have it all ready to go by the time you guys get in.”

Ron nods again and heads back towards his teammates with a dejected wave to his friends. They watch him go before turning and making their way from the field, back to their dorm hall.

 

Ginny chuckles and looks over at Harry, “Forget the whisky. Just get him some of that marshmallow vodka. He drank a whole bottle over the hols and couldn’t remember two days; that might be better for him!”

“I’m not cleaning anything up!” Hermione snorts and wrinkles her nose, “Besides, I’m leaving around five to meet my parents and stay the weekend with them in town. They’re in for a conference.”

 

Harry, suddenly distracted by his vibrating mobile, mumbles something in reply as he texts and walks.

Ginny looks at Hermione with a questioning look before grinning at her returning warning frown. The redhead chuckles before reaching over and pulling on Harry’s arm to keep him from walking straight into a light pole. “Watch where you’re going, Romeo! You’re going to break your nose if you aren’t careful.”

 

“Thanks, Gin.” Harry shoves his phone into his pocket with a grin. “Pansy’s on her way. I’m going to go meet her, and we’ll see you guys in the common room!” Without waiting for a reply, he lopes off down the path, heading in the direction of the main entrance.

 

Hermione laughs and shakes her head before smiling at Ginny. “Do we need to fetch your man, too, or is he meeting us at the hall?”

“The hall. He knows where to go; he does attend here, unlike Pansy.” Ginny smiles and, after a glance around to ensure that they’re alone, pins Hermione with an intense stare. “Now, tell me! I know you won’t tell me who you’re seeing, but tell me something about him!”

She heaves a sigh, rolling her eyes as she looks up at the sky. “He’s extremely intelligent, a little older than me, very good-looking. Uhm,” she nibbles at her lower lip, glancing at Ginny’s avid expression. “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Older than you? So, he doesn’t go to Hogwarts?” At Hermione’s negative head shake, Ginny lets out a laugh. “It’s not surprising, honestly. You’re so much smarter than everyone else at school. You need someone more on your level.” She purses her lips as a sly expression steals across her eyes. “Have you slept together yet? Is he packing enough heat for you?”

“Ginny!” Hermione yelps and looks at her in shock, eyes widening. “No, we haven’t--!” She looks around nervously, “No, we haven’t slept together yet. And I’m not telling you that!”

 

The redhead bursts out laughing as she waves her hands in front of her, fending off any possible violence. “Sorry, sorry! I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ and move on.” She grins impishly at her red-faced friend. “Brilliant. Come on, let’s go set up this party so we can get you off to your – ahem – parents.”

“Oh my God, you’re horrible.” Hermione sighs deeply and stomps off to Gryffindor hall with a still-laughing Ginny trailing behind her.

 

. . . . .

 

The party is in full swing an hour or so later when Harry finally reappears with a tall willowy blonde tucked under his arm. Leading her over to where Hermione stands chatting with a well-lubricated Ron, Dean, and Seamus, Harry pauses with an overly-bright smile directed at his friends.

 

“Everyone, this is Pansy! Pansy, everyone.” He blushes as he looks from his girlfriend to some of his friends.

 

Pansy arches her brows and smiles tightly at the group. “Hello.”

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes, moving away from the boys and smiling up at Pansy. “It’s so great to meet you finally, Pansy! I’m Hermione, since your idiot can’t introduce us properly.” She glares at Harry before looking back to Pansy. “This is Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Come with me; I’ll show you around.”

She guides the ballerina away from the group, chatting the whole way as they head over to where Ginny and Blaise are cuddled on a couch.

 

Walking over to the couch, Hermione grins at the two wrapped up together. “Ahem!”

 

They break apart, Ginny scowling at Hermione. “What?” Upon spotting Pansy, she gasps and leaps from the couch. “Pansy! There you are! It took you long enough to get here. Did you get distracted?”

Blaise stands as well as Pansy laughs, shrugging easily. “You know Harry. We got caught up.” She smiles at the couple before glancing sideways at Hermione.

Hermione chuckles and shakes her head as she surveys the party. Ron is well and truly trashed, Dean and Seamus with him, and they’re all trying to get Harry just as drunk as quickly as possible. It only takes another few minutes before he distracts them with a bottle of marshmallow vodka and reappears at Pansy’s side, looking relieved. Ginny and Blaise are back on the couch, though this time the slender redhead is settled snugly on his lap, and his dark hand is wrapped around her inner thigh, dangerously close to disappearing beneath her skirt.

 

Glancing at her phone for at least the fifth time in the past twenty minutes, Hermione sighs quietly and shuffles her feet. She’s antsy and ready to leave although it’s only just after four o’clock.

 

She looks over at her friends, happily ensconced with their partners, before she notices Ginny’s eyes on her. She smiles a little, one shoulder twitching in a half-hearted shrug.

 

Ginny shakes her head and smiles before motioning to the door with her head and mouthing, ‘Go.’

 

Hermione bites her lip, glancing at her phone one more time before smiling and mouthing back to Ginny, ‘Thank you.’

 

Hopping to her feet, she hurries up the stairs to her room and grabs her overnight bag from under her bed. Tossing her toiletries bag into it and zipping it closed, she throws on her coat and Tom’s scarf before slipping down the stairs and out of the hall as quietly as possible.

 

Luckily for her, the only person who notices her leaving is Ginny, who only smiles before nuzzling back into Blaise’s neck.

 

. . . . .

 

Digging out her phone, Hermione sends a quick text to Tom as she walks, remembering to occasionally look up as she moves.

 

(Me): Hey, I’m on my way to your flat. Is that ok?

 

She swallows nervously as she huddles into her coat, breathing deeply into his scarf and drawing in his scent as she continues to make her way across the campus to the professor’s block.

 

About five more minutes away from his flat, her phone buzzes in her hand and she quickly flicks open the message before smiling in relief.

 

(Tom Riddle): Of course. I wasn’t expecting you for at least another hour, so you’ll just have to help me make dinner this time.

 

(Me): If that’s the case, I’ll just take my time. Maybe go see a movie. ;)

 

(Tom Riddle): Minx. Get your arse here; it’s cold as a witch’s tit out there.

 

Hermione bursts out laughing at his reply before shoving her phone into her coat pocket and picking up her pace. It’s only another couple of minutes before she’s bounding up his steps and tapping on the door.

 

As though he’s standing there waiting for her, Tom opens the door quickly at her knock before letting out a surprised grunt when she jumps at him, throwing her arms and legs around him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

 

She laughs as he staggers for a moment before his arms wrap around her and squeeze her back tightly.

 

“You wouldn’t be laughing if I’d fallen over on top of you, sweet!” Tom looks up at her with a smirk, holding her close to him.

 

Hermione wrinkles her nose and squeezes her legs around his waist. “Sure I would; It'd just be interspersed with a few groans of pain.”

 

“Well, if that’s the case…” He laughs when she swats at him, thumping his shoulder half-heartedly. Tilting his head up, he murmurs, “Kiss me, sweet. It’s been days.”

 

She sighs happily as she leans down and presses her mouth to his, their lips moving softly against one another for a moment until she breaks it with a giggle. “Is that better, sir?”

 

Tom smirks, looking up at her with glittering, half-closed eyes. “Much.” He reaches out to push the door completely closed and latch it before, while still carrying her in his arms, he turns and walks into the sitting room. Adjusting her legs, careful not to let her drop, he sinks onto the couch with her settled on his lap. “Much, much better.”

 

She wiggles a little to get comfortable, slipping her bag from her shoulder and letting it drop to the floor, before stripping off her coat and scarf, dropping them on top of her bag as well. “I’ll get those in a minute…” Snuggling back close, she tilts her head up and kisses him again.

 

Long fingers tangling in her hair, Tom tilts her head to a better angle, his tongue teasing her lips and drawing her mouth open before he kisses her deeper. One hand buried in her hair, the other trails down her spine to cup her arse, pulling her as close as possible on his lap.

 

Hermione whimpers softly at the feel of his hardening cock between her thighs and she squirms, rolling her hips against his, grinding his length against her seam. She moans softly when he bites down on her lip in retaliation, fingers digging into her hip and pulling her hard against him.

 

“Easy, sweet.” He pulls back with a soft sigh, smiling in satisfaction at the sight of her kiss-swollen lips. “You’d better stop that or you’ll ruin my plans for tonight.”

 

Biting her lower lip and sighing, she looks up at him with a sweet pout. “Yes, sir.” Then she laughs quietly and lays her head on his shoulder, laying against his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Tom sighs deeply as he re-settles his arms around her, one hand lightly stroking her hair while the other gently cups her arse. “I’ve missed you too, sweet. Honestly, I’ve been looking forward to having you all to myself for the night, for multiple reasons.” He turns his head to press his mouth to her forehead.  “What did you tell your friends?”

 

“That I was meeting my parents and staying with them while they’re in town for a conference. I’ve done it before, so it’s not unusual.” She sighs happily as she nuzzles her mouth against his neck.

He chuckles softly as he settles further into the couch, tugging her with him to relax against his chest. His fingers continue to slowly stroke her hair as she sighs happily, her warm breath dancing against the skin of his throat. Her fingers lightly scratch at the back of his neck, just stirring the fine soft hairs there.

 

They remain that way for a long while, merely snuggling together on the couch and breathing in one another’s scents.

 

Finally, Tom stirs slightly, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple before murmuring, “Come on, love. I’ll take your bag upstairs if you’d like to start cutting up some vegetables for dinner.”

 

“Hmm, you make that sound like I have a choice.” Hermione laughs and sits up on his knees before stretching her arms over her head, groaning softly as her muscles loosen.

 

“True.” Tom smirks, watching her arching form closely, before sliding one hand over the sliver of bared skin at her stomach. He chuckles when she squirms, wrinkling her nose at him. “Come on, up you get. There are zucchini and squash in the crisper; just start chopping that up. I’ll be back down in just a moment.”

 

He helps Hermione to her feet before standing as well, smiling when she leans in and kisses his lips lightly before sauntering to the kitchen. He chuckles as he watches her go before scooping up her coat, scarf, and overnight bag. After hanging the coat and scarf, he quickly drops the bag off in his bedroom. Heading back down to the kitchen, he stops in the doorway, leaning against the jamb and just watching her.

 

She’s found the radio in the corner of the counter and turned it on low, and is humming and swaying slightly as she chops the vegetables. Swallowing thickly, Tom draws in a deep breath and smiles, tilting his head before he clears his throat.

 

Hermione jumps and turns to look at him, clutching the knife in her hand before she laughs and scowls at him. “Don’t do that! You shouldn’t sneak up on someone with a knife in their hand!”

 

Laughing, Tom walks over to her and leans in, kissing her forehead gently before smirking at her. “You should be more aware of your surroundings.” He chuckles at her glare before moving to the stove and pulling out the roasting lamb already cooking.

They settle into an easy evening, cooking together and setting the table, chatting periodically about anything that comes to mind. After the meal has been finished, they settle in at the table and eat – rack of lamb, roasted yellow squash and zucchini, herb mashed potatoes.

Hermione moans softly after her first bite, her eyes slipping closed as she sighs happily. “And you said you weren’t a good cook.” She opens her eyes again, smiling at him as he watches her.

 

“No, I said I was a mediocre cook. I have a few dishes I do really well, but the rest are just edible.” Tom quirks a brow at her, smirking, as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Somehow, I doubt that’s true.” She smiles at him before settling into their delicious meal with gusto.

 

After they finish eating, they clean up the kitchen together, putting the remainder of the food into the refrigerator and cleaning the dishes and pans. As Tom is scrubbing the last pan, he glances over at Hermione as she puts away the freshly dried dishes and silverware. He rinses the pan and hands it to her before reaching up to stroke her cheek lightly.

 

Hermione smiles and looks up at him, bright eyes sparkling. “I know I said it a few times, but that was absolutely delicious. Thank you.”

 

“Of course, no thanks are needed.” He leans in and kisses her nose before pulling back, his shoulders squaring and straightening as she watches. “I’m going upstairs to prepare. Once you’ve put that away, feel free to stop in the bathroom and freshen up if you wish, sweet. Then I’ll meet you.”

 

She swallows and nods slowly, her eyes widening a little as she clutches the pan in her hands and whispers. “Yes, sir.”

He reaches out and strokes her cheek. “Easy, sweet; relax. There’s nothing to be nervous about, I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

Nodding again, she turns her head and presses her mouth to his fingers before smiling up at him tremulously. “I know you will.”

Tom smiles and rubs his thumb over her lips gently before walking from the kitchen. Hermione watches him leave the room and draws in a deep breath, shuddering as she lets it out in a whoosh of air before turning back to drying and putting the pan away.

 

Once that’s completed, she glances around the kitchen for anything else to do, but they’ve already finished every last nightly task. Swallowing nervously, she turns and heads from the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

After stopping at the loo quickly to wash her hands and rinse her mouth, she smoothes back her hair and clothes before stepping out of the washroom. She comes to a stop as Tom steps out of what must be his bedroom only a moment later and looks up at him with wide eyes.

 

He walks over to her and smiles gently, reaching out and gently grasping her hand. Pulling her closer to him, he wraps his free arm around her shoulders as his fingers lace through hers and leans in, kissing her once, gently. “Easy, sweet.”

 

Letting out a heavy breath, she presses into his lean form and breathes in his scent deeply for a long moment before she pulls back and looks up into his sea-green eyes.

Tom moves in and kisses her again, slowly, his lips moving over hers until she sighs and relaxes a little more. His tongue brushes against her lower lip before it pulls back, and he tugs at it with the faintest touch of his teeth.

 

Hermione sighs into his mouth, shuddering at the graze of his teeth. She smiles when he pulls back again, squeezing her hand in his as he murmurs into her hair. “Ready?”

  
She shivers and nods slowly, her fingers curled tightly around his as he pulls back and smiles. Thumb rubbing along hers lightly, he leads her to the bedroom door by the hand, pausing for only a moment before he pushes the door open.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As the door swings open, Hermione lets out a soft gasp and her eyes widen in surprise. The entire bedroom is softly light by about a dozen candles, and the soft, warm scent of vanilla is filling the entire room.

Tom tugs on her hand, gently leading her farther into the room. She gazes at the gently flickering light for another moment before turning and looking up at him with a wide smile. “You did this for me? What about… you know…?” She trails off, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

“You mean… what, you thought it would be all whips and chains?” Tom lets out a laugh as he reaches up, his hands cupping her face as he smirks. “This is your first time, love - if you want it to be. I’m not expecting anything, but I wouldn’t have thought to take you that far just now when you aren’t prepared.”

Hermione’s eyes search his for a long moment before she pushes up to kiss him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. He chuckles against her mouth and returns her kiss with enthusiasm, his hands stroking and pushing her hair back from her face as they kiss.

As it becomes heated, he gently leads her closer to the bed. His hands move down her back and sides, stroking and pulling her tighter against his front.

She moans softly as his fingers stroke the sides of her breasts, and she arches up against him, breaking their kissing with a gasp. “Ohh, please…”

“Are you sure? This is what you want?” Tom looks down into her face, one thumb circling and rubbing against the side of her breast through her blouse.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you.” She leans back a little and reaches down, pulling her shirt off with only a small struggle involving her hair.

He laughs softly and reaches up, helping her untangle a curl from a blouse button before leaning down and pressing his hot mouth to her bare shoulder.

Tom nibbles her collarbone lightly as he tugs her over to the bed and sits her down on the mattress. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he kisses and trails his tongue along the curve of her breast, his fingers stroking the soft, warm skin of her back and waist.

Letting out a gasp, Hermione reaches up and runs her hands through his hair, whimpering when Tom turns his head and tugs her nipple into his mouth. His hands move down and tug her legs up to wrap around his still clothed chest. She sighs softly and rolls her head back against her shoulders as she strokes his hair, his mouth busy suckling and tugging at her nipple.

After a moment, he releases her breast with a pop, glancing up at her from under his lashes with a smoldering look before he leans over and suddenly latches onto her neglected nipple, causing her to yelp softly in surprise.

He chuckles against her skin as he worries at the flesh between his teeth, gently pulling back and tugging at the nipple just to the point of discomfort before releasing it. Tom chuckles again and kisses her sternum lightly, and then shifts back to reach down, unzipping her skirt and tugging it down her hips.

Hermione bites her lip as she leans back on her elbows and, dropping her legs from around him, squirms back on the bed, tilting her hips as he removes her skirt and shoes, then smirks up at her.

Giggling softly, she pokes his chest with her toe before sinking her teeth into her lower lip again as Tom grabs her ankle and with a quick jerk, pulls her arse to the edge of the bed and leans in, stroking his lips against her inner thigh.

Kissing his way up her skin slowly, he flicks his tongue out and drags it along the expanse of thigh before pressing a kiss to the curve of her hip. Hooking his fingers in her knickers, he tugs them down her legs carefully before tossing them over his shoulder, already forgotten before they even hit the floor.

Tom leans in and swipes his tongue against the arch of her hip before pushing her to lay back on the mattress. She shudders and sighs softly, curling her fingers over her mouth as his mouth travels between her thighs, kissing and licking at the skin teasingly.

She gasps out when his teeth graze her skin before he kisses the same spot. Moving his mouth, he lightly flicks his tongue out against her soaking center. Hermione’s hips arch from the bed and he splays his long fingers across her stomach, holding her down against the bed as he begins to lick and flick his tongue over her.

Tapping against her clit with every few passes, Tom growls against her hot flesh as she arches up into him, crying out softly with each prod against the bundle of hypersensitive nerves.

Hermione moans out, her back arching off the bed when he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bead. Her fingers clutch at his hair, one leg curling against his shoulders as he holds her other leg down with one arm.

Tom’s hot mouth covers her entire slit, tongue delving and thrusting into her until she screams out, her orgasm rushing over her as he continues to lap at her, drinking from her.

He crawls up her body slowly as she settles, pressing light kisses along her stomach, and ribs, up along the swell of her breast until he kisses her neck. He pulls back slightly to look down at her face, smirking as she lays beneath him, eyes closed and panting.

A moment later, once she’s regained her breath, Hermione cracks one eye open and grins at him, nose wrinkling. “You have far too many clothes on to be in bed with me right now, mister.”

Tom smirks, propping his head on his hand as he looks down at her with an arched brow. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re awfully bossy, sweet?”

She laughs and nods. “All the time, actually.” She grins and rolls over onto her side, reaching out and unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, eyes flickering up to his face periodically as though checking to be sure she’s allowed. “Now, about these clothes…”

He snorts out a laugh before he slides off the bed and, standing right by it, begins to strip his clothes quickly. Dropping his shirt to the floor, he shucks off his trousers and pants together and leaves them behind as he pulls open the drawer in his bedside table. Withdrawing a condom, he unwraps it and quickly rolls it onto his swollen erection before crawling back up onto the bed.

Hermione bites her lip, watching him undress and move back onto the mattress, her eyes smoky and glittering in the flickering candle light. She tilts her head, letting her eyes roam across his pale, naked skin as he crawls on top of her and tilts his head down to kiss her.

She sighs softly and wraps an arm around his shoulders as she returns his kiss, her lips moving against his until his tongue lightly brushes her mouth. As soon as they part, he delves into her mouth, groaning softly at the flavor of lingering spices and toothpaste.

Tom shifts, kneeling between her legs and nudging her thighs up to wrap around his hips as he slips a hand between them, slowly stroking his fingers along her pussy. Hermione gasps out and arches, pressing her breasts into his chest as he circles her clit with his fingertips before withdrawing his hand to grasp his cock.

“Ready, sweet?” He strokes the blunt head of his cock along her slit, grinning as he bumps it against her clit and causes her to whimper each time.

“Please! Yes, I want you inside me!” She groans and arches her hips up into his still teasing cock, rubbing her slit along his length as he echoes her groan.

Grasping himself, he pushes the head into her pussy and pauses, lust-darkened eyes flicking up to her face before back down as he begins to push into her slowly. After moving in a few inches, he draws back out slowly, then moves in again. Pushing and pulling, moving slowly and carefully as she gasps out beneath him until he’s settled completely inside of her.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He groans and tilts his head back, tendons straining in his neck as he gasps before drawing his hips back and pushing into the clutch of her pussy a bit harder and faster. He looks back down at her and clenches his jaw as he thrusts again. “All right?”

“Yes! Oh, God, do that again! That feels amazing!” She gasps as he thrusts again, his swollen cock stroking along her walls in just the right way and causing her muscles to clench and flutter that only makes him grunt and curse again.

Shifting his hips, he grasps her hips and pulls her into a better position as he begins to move faster and harder, thrusting into her soaking pussy and growling each time their hips meet.

Hermione cries out when his pelvis grinds against her clit just right, and her entire body shudders. Grasping his shoulders and arching back against the mattress, she cries out again as he thrusts into her even harder.

Tom slides his arms beneath her, fingers curling around her shoulders as he leans in and kisses her on the mouth, hard and sloppy, as they move together faster and faster until she’s throwing her head back and screaming as he tenses and grunts as his orgasm tears through his body. He buries his face into the mass of curls spread across his pillows as he pushes a hand between her legs and rubbing steadily at her clit until she spasms, and her cunt clamps down on his softening cock with her own orgasm.

Slumping down against her, he pants into her hair as his heavy body presses her down into the mattress. After a moment, he tries to roll off of her but her arms and legs tense, keeping him in place as she mumbles against his damp shoulder, “No. Stay.”

Nodding, he settles down against her again, bracing some of his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing her completely as he presses his mouth to her shoulder, kissing her skin over and over lazily.

Hermione sighs deeply and rubs her fingers through the fine hair at his neck before finally sinking back into the mattress completely, her legs and arms falling to the rumpled duvet as she lets out a little laugh. “That… that was fantastic.”

Tom huffs out a soft laugh as well, turning his head a little to look down at her before he rolls over and collapses onto the bed beside her. “Yes, it was.”

She laughs again, turning her head just enough to look at him. She smiles, moving a hand to reach out and stroke his chest gently before he captures it and kisses her fingers lightly.

“Just a moment.” He smirks at her before carefully slipping off the bed and disappearing into the loo. After a few minutes, he reappears and takes a moment to blow the candles out, the room going almost pitch black. He moves back to the bed and tugs the blankets from underneath her then crawls back up, gathering her in his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. “There, that’s much better.”

“Much better.” Hermione sighs deeply and nuzzles her head under his chin, stroking her fingers along the swell of his bicep idly as she relaxes in his embrace.

I think I’m in love with you… Her eyes pop open at the idle thought that floats through her mind as they lay together in the dark room, listening to his slowing and deepening breathing. Shit. I’m in trouble now.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When Hermione’s eyes peel open to the hazy light of early morning streaming through the window, she lets out a soft groan at the subtle ache between her legs. Squirming around a little on the bed, she lets out a quiet giggle as the arm that is curled around her tightens and pulls her tight against the lean body behind her with a grumble.

“Quit squirming, sweet.” Tom’s voice is low and husky from sleep, and Hermione lets out a soft sigh before twisting in his arms to look at him.

“If you’d let me get comfortable, I would.” She laughs softly when he tightens his arm further, smashing their bodies together and tangling their legs until there is virtually no way to tell what belongs to whom under the blankets.

Nuzzling his head down into her throat, Tom huffs out a breath as she curls her arm around his shoulders and buries her fingers in his mussed hair. Just as he starts to drift off again, she mumbles softly, “Shit.”

He groans softly. “What now?”

“Uhm, I have to use to loo.” She lets out a laugh as he groans again, louder, before rolling away from her with a grunt. Still chuckling, Hermione quickly slips from the warm bed and tip-toes across the cold floor and into the washroom. A flush of the toilet then the water running and turning off in the sink, and she scampers back into the bedroom, practically launching herself into the bed and worming under the covers. “So cold!”

“Sorry, I don’t turn the heat on very high. Come here.” Tom reaches out and pulls her back into his arms, hissing softly when her cool skin presses against his. “Fuck, I should go turn it on…”

Hermione wraps her arms around his shoulders again, legs twisting around his. “No! Just stay in bed, here; let’s get closer, and I’ll be warm in no time.” She squirms against him and presses her head down against his chest.

Letting out a grunt, Tom’s fingers trail down her bare back and over the curve of her arse. “You need to stop squirming around now, or I will guarantee that you’ll be too tired for your second session today.”

Peeking up at him from just beneath the covers, a smile pulling at her lips until she bites down on the lower, she wiggles her hips a little closer to his and lets out a soft whine at the feel of his thickening cock rubbing against her skin. “It would be so worth it…”

He smirks and looks down at her, just as his hand lightly spanks one cheek – not very hard, but enough for her eyes to flick up to his, fully at attention. “Not today, little one. We’ll have many more mornings to spend wearing ourselves out.” He leans down and presses his mouth to her forehead. “Now, are you awake enough to get up, or would you like to sleep a bit longer?”

Hermione pouts up at him before she yawns suddenly. “Well, I could probably sleep for a bit longer; it’s still a bit early. I would say maybe read a bit, but that would require getting out of this bed.” She smiles as she closes her eyes and settles her head back down on the curve of his shoulder meeting his arm. “Maybe just a little more sleep…”

Tom chuckles softly and kisses her temple as his free hand strokes her wild curls back from her face. “Of course, love.” He watches as she smiles again, eyes still closed, and slowly relaxes until she’s breathing slow and deep.

He draws in a deep breath as he presses his nose against her curls, allowing his eyes to drift shut at the mingling of scents – hers and his, sex and sleep. He murmurs into her hair as he pulls her pliant body even closer, “Sweet love.”

\-----

When Hermione opens her eyes again, she is alone in the bed. She rolls over and stretches out with a low groan, the mingling of the low ache in and the stretch of her muscles causing a lovely mix of pleasure and pain.

She sighs happily as she relaxes again, resting her head on his pillow – she knows it’s Tom’s from the lingering scent of his shampoo – for a moment as she drowses contentedly in the toasty covers.

The sun shining through the window is now strong and bright, and she stares up at it for a long few moments before dragging herself from the bed. Looking around for something to wear, she frowns at the complete lack of her own clothes before a mischievous grin spreads across her face. Approaching his closet, she rifles through it until she comes across the line of his button up Oxfords. Tugging one from the hanger and slipping into it, she buttons it up and then tiptoes over to the chest of drawers.

Pulling open the top drawer, she grins at the neatly folded pants. Shutting then moving to the next, she chuckles at his just as neatly folded and stacked socks. Carefully digging through, she withdraws a pair of his thick woolen socks and tugs them on, giggling as they almost reach her knees.

Pushing the drawer closed again, she saunters out of his bedroom and, after a quick stop in the loo to brush her teeth, heads down to the kitchen. Peering in, she smiles at the sight of Tom sitting at the table with a mug in one hand and a red pen in the other as he scowls down at the papers in front of him.

“Are they that bad, Tom?”

He jumps in surprise, his eyes flicking up to her as he sets the mug down before his head snaps back up to look at her more closely. “Uh, no. Just one or two. What are you wearing?”

She freezes, having stepped into the kitchen, and her brown eyes widen as she looks at his face closely. “Oh, uhm, I couldn’t find my clothes. I just… I thought… I’m sorry, I’ll go change.” She spins around and just as she’s moving back to the door, Tom hops up and loops his arm around her waist, dragging her back against him. Her sock-covered feet off no resistance on the hard floor and she squirms in his grip, until his mouth latches onto her neck, his teeth worrying at the delicate skin as his hand slides up and through the gap of his shirt to cup her breast.

Hermione gasps in surprise before letting out a soft moan as her head falls back against his shoulder. He chuckles softly, a low dark sound, as he teases her hardened nipple, rubbing the edge of his thumb over and around the nub. “Oh, sweetheart, you thought I didn’t like seeing you in my clothes? My scent on your skin?”

She lets out another moan, a little louder, when he pinches her nipple suddenly, her hips jerking as her back arches. “Tom...!”

Dragging his mouth up along her neck, he growls low into her ear as he tugs on her nipple. “If I had my way, I would never let you out of this house. Keep you naked and ready for me to have my way with you at all times.” His other hand curls around her hip and inches his shirt up out of the way until he can cup her cunt, long fingers stroking through her neatly trimmed curls until he reaches her entrance, already ripening with her arousal. “Would you like that, sweet? To be ready and waiting for my pleasure, for me to take you in every room of this house at my whim?”

Hermione lets out a soft whine as his fingers delve into her wet pussy, one arm curling back around Tom’s neck to stabilize herself. Letting out a soft cry when his fingers stroke along her clit, she shudders as he continues to speak into her ear, his throaty dark words causing the low warmth in her belly to flare into burning flames. “Yes, sir! Oh, please, sir!”

Tom growls softly against her hair as he strokes her swollen clit again. He slips a foot between hers, gently pushing them further apart and widening her stance as he supports her with the arm across her chest. “You’ve been such a good, good girl, Hermione. And you look so delectable, I don’t think I can resist giving you just one little taste before our session.”

He takes a small step back, leaning her back against his chest as his fingers continue to play with both her nipple and her pussy, stroking and pulling at her skin. He carefully adjusts her in his arms, swapping hands and cupping her opposite breast with fingers slick from her own juices. He begins to pluck and carefully twist the nipple as the cool fingers of his other hand delve deep into her throbbing channel.

“Oh, God! Please, sir, I’d l-like to come!” Hermione cries out at the sensation of his cool fingers, so different from her hot flesh. She shudders as he tugs again on her nipple, and he growls into her ear.

“You beg so prettily, sweet one, I find that I can’t deny you this time.” Tom adjusts his grip on her breast, holding her tight against him, just as he removes his fingers from her gripping pussy. She moans in disappointment at the loss of his fingers, just as he slaps her pussy lightly, striking against her clit. Her hips jerk as a short scream is torn from her throat. He can’t help the low moan that rumbles in his chest as he strikes her again, eliciting another cry and convulsion as the pleasure and pain mix.

He leans over her further until they’re curled into one another as he thrusts his fingers back into her pussy, pumping them steadily as his thumb rubs along the sensitive nub of her clit. As Hermione’s hips jerk and push into his hand, he bites down on her shoulder just as the flutters of her pussy strengthen and she cries out with her orgasm. The muscles of her pussy clench and clutch at his fingers, as she tightens all around him, her thighs locking on his hand.

Hermione shudders and cries as her orgasm flood her senses, her hands clutching at his neck and arm as she struggles to stay upright, even though his arms are holding her tight and safely in place so that she can’t collapse to the floor as her knees turn to jelly.

She whimpers as he slowly withdraws his hand from her sensitive flesh and then straightens her up, before scooping her into his arms and settling onto one of the kitchen chairs. She curls into his chest as she continues to tremble in reaction, panting and sinking completely into his embrace. “Th-thank you, sir.”

Tom tightens his arms around her, pulling her in tightly against his chest as he smiles, kissing her forehead gently. “Always, sweet. You earned it, being such a good girl.”

Hermione sighs softly as she nuzzles against his neck, smiling. After a moment of resting against him, she wiggles her hips and looks up at him from under her lashes. “And you, sir? Should I help…?”

Chuckling, Tom laces his fingers through her hair and grips it firmly, tilting her head back so that he can lean in and kiss her lips, his tongue tasting her mouth thoroughly as he holds her in place, before drawing back with a smirk. “No, you will not. This moment was for you, sweet. You may want to revisit it later, depending on how you take your training session.”

She nods slowly after the kiss, her eyes heavily lidded as she observes his face just as he is looking down at her. They remain that way for a few long minutes before she smiles sweetly and wrinkles her nose. “Have you eaten anything, or just had that now cold tea?”

Tom chuckles and gently untangles his fingers from her hair, helping her to sit up straighter on his lap. “Just the tea. Are you offering to make breakfast?” With a quick glance over his shoulder at the clock. “Well, brunch.”

“You’ve made the last few meals. It’s my turn, and I think I can handle a bit of a scramble.” She kisses his chin lightly before sliding from his lap. Tom smirks, watching her dig around in his fridge and pulling out ingredients.

It’s such a comfortable domestic moment that he shudders with the power of the emotion that washes through him. This is what I want. He lets out a gust of air before glancing back at Hermione again, watching her tossing chopped up tomatoes into the pan before cracking eggs on top of them.

Taking a swallow of his cold tea, he goes back to the papers he was grading as Hermione cooks their breakfast. When she begins to pull the pan from the hob, he cleans up his piles and moves them to the side table along the wall, and pulls down the plates to dish up the food.

Hermione rinses out the old tea from the pot and starts a new one as Tom gathers up the dishes for breakfast. They plate up the food and pour their tea, settling down at the table to eat together in companionable silence.

After eating, Tom leans back in his chair with a soft groan and grins over at her. “I suppose we’ll see if I get food poisoning now.”

She lets out a snort and glares at him though her twitching lips are all the evidence he needs of her holding back laughter. “Hush, you.” She sighs happily and takes a swallow of her tea as she tucks her legs underneath herself. “What time should I be ready for the training session? And should I do anything special to prepare myself?”

Tom shifts, straightening up in his chair and locking his calm, blue-green gaze on her. “No, nothing special to prepare. And we will begin at one o’clock. I told today’s trainer to be here at ten ‘til, but he enjoys being obnoxious and will probably show up around half twelve.” He rolls his eyes before he stands up with a glance at the clock. “Speaking of, it is almost time. Why don’t you head upstairs and shower? Today you’ll need to be completely nude, except for the mask.” His eyes flicker down her legs as she stands, and his lips quirk. “You may wear those socks, as they are mine, and I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill.”

Hermione’s eyes sparkle as she looks up at him in amusement before she glances at the dishes. “What about these?”

Tom reaches out and tugs her close. “I’ll take care of that. You head upstairs.” He leans in and kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tease hers for a short moment before he pulls back. He chuckles at the blissful expression on her face before he lightly kisses her nose and nudges her towards the door, swatting her arse. “Get going, sweet girl.”

She lets out a soft laugh as she scampers from the kitchen and up the stairs. After showering, and using a liberal amount of Tom’s own body wash in order to smell like him for longer, she braids her hair back from her face and tugs her stolen socks back on before slipping from the loo and into the playroom. Finding the mask on the shelf by the door, she secures it into place before she settles herself on the edge of the padded table, again already covered with a white linen sheet.

Heaving a sigh, she looks around the room aimlessly, before suddenly smiling as she realizes that the air isn’t at all chilled anymore. He’s so considerate; I’d be a frozen Hermione-cicle by now otherwise.

Hermione chuckles and lies back on the table, swinging her feet and humming quietly as she waits for her Master and whomever his friend is that will be assisting today.

After a while, her eyes pop open when she hears approaching voices and footsteps. She pushes herself up, sitting up straight just as the light knock sounds on the door before Tom steps through.

She quickly hops from the table, not realizing the swing and bounce that her movements lend to her bare breasts until she notices Tom’s gaze wavering and flickering downwards. She holds back a giggle as her eyes flicker to the other person stepping into the room. They widen suddenly at the gleam of white-blond hair, and she gulps when Lucius Malfoy steps completely into the room, a lascivious smirk pulling at his lips. “Hello, pet.”

Grey eyes trail down her nude body, lingering at her breasts then down to the neatly trimmed thatch of hair between her legs.

A sudden throat clearing makes Lucius smirk even wider before turning to look at Tom. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

The dark-haired man scowls at his old friend, eyes narrowed into slits. “Yes, let’s begin.” He turns back to Hermione, stepping closer to her. “The rules are the same as before, sweet. This is Lucius, and he’ll be taking you through your session today. I’ll be here, watching. Lucius will wear gloves for the duration of the session, and will not touch you except for what’s required for today’s training.” At these words, his gaze moves back to the blond, who is standing just inside the room with an even wider smirk and amused eyes.

“Of course, Tom. We all know the rules by now. You’ve been very thorough in reminding me of them.” He chuckles as he shuts the door behind him and moves into the room, setting a case on top of the dresser.

Hermione bites her lower lip, her gaze flickering from Lucius and back to Tom. Tilting her head, she reaches out and lays her fingers gently on his wrist. He jerks slightly, tearing his eyes away from Lucius and looking back to Hermione. Visibly relaxing, he smirks and, turning his hand, grasps hers and pulls it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her fingers before he leads her back to the table. “Up on the table, sweet, face down.”

She smiles back softly before looking at him in surprise. Cautiously, she crawls up onto the table, propping herself up on her elbows. Tom steps close beside her, his fingers stroking along her arched spine and along the curve of her arse. Lucius turns back from fiddling with the case and smirks at Tom’s overly possessive touch.

“Now, brother. You’ll have to move away from the table as I show your girl my… expertise.” He grins widely, flashing his white teeth in Tom’s direction. “I will leave the choice to you, little one. Which would you like to experience with your first taste of impact play today?” Turning to the case, he first removes a thick paddle covered with what appears to be black leather with a cushioned handle, which he lays on the table in front of Hermione; next is a slender crop with a tag of black leather at the end followed by a flogger.

Hermione swallows, her eyes wide as she stares at the three instruments laid out in front of her. She glances up at Tom, gazing at his impassive face for a long moment before she clears her throat. “Actually, sir… my sir has given me a spanking already, so this is not my first taste.” Her eyes flicker to Tom again, and she relaxes at the smirk that’s beginning to creep across his face.

Lucius quirks a brow, glancing from Hermione to Tom before he chuckles. “You’ve got a brat here, Tom. I hope she’s wearing you ragged.” He directs his eyes back down to Hermione as he motions to the different implements. “All right, brat, for your second taste, but with a much more proficient master… what is your choice? You have the paddle, the crop, and the flogger.”

Tom rolls his eyes and motions to the crop. “Really, Lucius? You actually bought that thing? It’s £1400!”

The blond man chuckles and shrugs, waving a hand negligently. “And your point is what precisely, Tom? It’s a good crop!”

Hermione’s eyes widen as she looks down at the crop. A good crop? The man has more money than sense! She clears her throat and glances back up at Tom hesitantly before looking back to Lucius. “The flogger, sir.”

Tom rolls his eyes again at Lucius then smiles at Hermione’s choice, reaching out to stroke her pulled back curls gently, as the blond nods and packs away the other implements.

“Good choice, little one. There are different methods of flogging a sub; sometimes you may stand. I’ll allow you to lie on the table today, as it will be less strenuous for you. It will sting some, but each strike will build endorphins until you are positively begging to come like a good poppet, and then – most unfortunately – I will turn you over to your master.” He smirks down at Hermione, winking. “Of course, I will always be available to you for another flogging, at your choice.”

“Lucius.” Tom growls softly.

“Tom.” The blond directs his attention to the other man, still smirking before he waves a hand. “Go and sit; enjoy the show.” He reaches out then, laying his leather gloved hand on Hermione’s shoulder and pushing lightly. “Lie down, pet. You may fold your arms under your head and remain still.” Once Hermione has settled into the position, Lucius strokes his hand along her back. “What a good girl you are.”

A throat clearing has Lucius letting out another chuckle before he steps back, flogger in hand. He trails the leather straps down Hermione’s back and over the curve of her arse, smirking as goosebumps erupt along the trail. After adjusting his stance, he swings out and strikes her back with a short slap of the leather on her skin.

Hermione gasps, her fingers curling into fists in surprise at the strike. The stroke of the leather straps again causes her to shiver, just as they pull back then hit the same spot again, this time pulling a small cry from her mouth. It doesn’t hurt, precisely, but there is a pleasant sting that seems to spread with each hit from the flogger, especially when Lucius begins to move across her back.

He slowly begins to pick up speed, working across her shoulders and down her back, stopping just at the lower curve of her spine, before making his way back up again, then down again. As the pressure builds, Hermione turns her head with a cry and finds Tom leaning forward in his chair, his gaze fastened on her face as she convulses with each strike.

It seems like eternity as Lucius continues to work her back until he finally begins to slow, trailing the tips of the flogger along her back for longer, exciting her nerves until she is trembling and gasping against her arms, a light sheen of sweat covering her body.

“What a good girl you are, pet. You took your flogging so very well. It’s such a shame to leave you like this.” The sound of rustling meets Hermione’s ears as she squeezes her eyes shut. The feeling of gloved fingers stroking the curve of her arse makes her tense, just as Tom’s voice rumbles from just by her head.

“Move back, sweet. Lucius will guide your knees to the kneeler.” She does as he directs, his bare hand touching her shoulder as Lucius’ gloved hands move her legs down until she’s kneeling on the thinner, but thankfully still plushly padded part, her upper body bent over the table and laying across it. “Good girl.”

“You’ve earned a spanking, little one. I ask you to count each strike. Five today, as you’ve already had a flogging.” Lucius’s smooth voice trickles into her ears, causing her to tremble as his hand strokes her arse before withdrawing and landing sharply.

Hermione jerks, crying out softly at the sting. “One, sir!”

Another spank, the leather of his glove leaving behind a tingling sensation. “Two, sir!”

The next blow lands on her other cheek and causes her to jump, her fingers clutching at the table. “Three, sir!”

Another strike, in the same spot, causes her to whimper and at the sound, cool fingers stroke against the top of her hand. “Four, sir!”

The last spank manages to cross both cheeks at the same time, and she curls against the table, whimpering out, “Five, sir!”

Lucius steps back, grunting softly as he palms his erection through his pants with the hand tingling from the spanking. “Truly, the best little girl.” His eyes flick up, smirking as he watches Tom tenderly gather the girl into his arms, sheet and all, before moving to the chair in the corner and curling up with her.

He chuckles quietly as he moves around the table, wrapping the flogger in a cloth before stowing it in the case and closing it. After gathering it up, he moves over to the door. Glancing one last time over his shoulder, his smirk softens to a true smile as he sees Tom, forehead pressed to Hermione’s and murmuring to her, stroking her hair and arm through the soft white linen, her legs, and sock-covered feet curled up on his lap.

They truly are meant for one another. She is such a good girl for him. Lucius smirks as he slips through the door, shutting it behind him silently, before making his way downstairs and out of the house, leaving the two lovers to one another.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I'm sorry about the extremely long wait and now the FLOOD of updates here. I typically update on FFN and then spread out to Bewitching-Fiction and here, but this semester was CRAZY! So, as result, I've posted FIVE chapters today! So make sure you go back and get them all! Enjoy. :D
> 
> (And I apologize for lack of italics, AO3 seems to be eating them and I can't be buggered to fix it just yet; I figured you all would rather have the fic!)

After Lucius’ departure, Tom and Hermione moved from the playroom and down the stairs into the living room. Tucking her into the couch, he presses his lips to her forehead and strokes her hair back, before pulling back enough to look down at her. “Are you feeling alright? Grounded?”

Hermione smiles and nods, letting her head fall back against the corner of the couch. “Mmm. I’m good, yes.”

He chuckles and strokes a knuckle down her cheek. “I’m going into the kitchen for some water, and I’ll heat up some chips, and we can watch a movie. Sound good?”

“Oh, that’d be brilliant. Thank you!” She sighs happily, tucking the corners of her sheet – because it truly is hers at this point – around her still nude body a bit more securely as she settles deeper into the couch.

Tom smirks, watching her settle in before he strolls back to the kitchen. It only takes a few minutes for him to dig out a couple of bottles of water and to toss a plate of chips into the stove to heat. After dumping them into a large bowl, he grabs the waters and heads back to the living room, smiling again when he spots Hermione with the clicker, passing through channels idly.

“There isn’t a whole lot on… oh, a classic movie marathon?” She turns her bright eyes towards him, watching him approach and settle on the couch on the cushion beside her, setting the bowl and one of the bottles onto the coffee table.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Tom reaches over, pushing the second water into her hands, before tugging her feet into his lap and making himself comfortable.

Hermione’s eyes widen as his fingers idly begin stroking her ankles and the tops of her feet, and she watches him for a long moment, before following suit and settling back.

They spend the rest of the afternoon, cozied up on the couch, snacking on chips and water, chatting about school and life, before they find time is intruding on their relaxing afternoon, and Hermione is forced to return to her dorm.

-*-*-*-*-

The next week starts off clear and cool, the ever-elusive sun shining down on Hogwarts’ campus and melting through the remaining slush.

Humming under her breath as she braids her hair back from her face, Hermione smiles as her thoughts run back to the weekend. Her first time with Tom was perfect, he was perfect, and she is still glowingly ecstatic.

Of course, the wrinkle is being unable to even mention the possibility of their current relationship to anyone else. The thought makes her sigh as she twists a hair tie around the end of her braid, before grabbing her bag and heading out to the common room.

Upon reaching the large room, she glances around curiously. It’s empty, which isn’t unusual for that time of the morning – most of the students are at or on their way to breakfast – but the messy-haired young man slouching in one of the plush chairs is unusual.

“Harry! You’re up and about rather early for a Monday morning.” Hermione smiles as she walks over towards him, swinging her bag idly.

“Hermione.” Harry’s tone of voice makes her pause, her steps faltering for just a moment as she looks down at her long time friend.

“Would you like to walk me to breakfast? I’m hoping for some sausage; it sounds particularly good this morn– ”

Harry interrupts her suddenly. “Where were you this weekend?”

She freezes, her mouth opening just slightly and her eyes widening minutely. After a heartbeat, she blinks. “With my parents, Harry. I told you that! They’re in town for –”

“They called me when they couldn’t get a hold of you. Figured I was their best bet for knowing where you were, and yet… I couldn’t really tell them where you either, because I didn’t know, Hermione.” Harry surges up from his chair, scowling down at her.

Drawing in a deep breath, she closes her eyes briefly then opens them, staring up at him. “Harry, just - will you calm down, please? It’s not, it’s not bad, ok? I was…” She groans, covering her face with her hands before letting them drop. “I was with a - a friend.”

Harry’s brows fly up his forehead as he nods. “A friend? Right.”

“Right. A friend. A very good friend. A male friend. Uhm.” Hermione licks her lips, nibbling at the corner of her mouth before she looks up at him with wide brown eyes.

“A boyfriend, you mean? Hermione, you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Uhm, well, actually...” She lets out a little laugh at Harry’s incredulous expression.

“You’re telling me you have a boyfriend, a boyfriend that no one else knows about, and you were will him all weekend? Where no one knew where you were? And why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Hermione sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, a small scowl creeping over her face. “Yes, Harry. I have a boyfriend, I was with him all weekend, in private. And I forgot to plug it in, so it died. I threw it in my bag this morning and hadn’t even looked at it.” She looks up at him with narrowing eyes. “Satisfied?”

“Not nearly!” He pushes a hand through his hair before throwing his arms out. “What if something happened? Or this guy isn’t a good guy or he hurt you or something? No one would’ve known, Hermione!”

Jerking back in surprise, her eyes widen before she reaches out and pokes him hard in the chest multiple times. “Now see here, Harry James Potter! Firstly, I’m older than you and can do as I please. Secondly, he isn’t a bad guy and would never do anything to harm me! Thirdly, none of it is your business! And for your information, Ginny knows that I have a boyfriend. She doesn’t know his name, because he’s a bit older than me, and we’re keeping it quiet until after I graduate, but she knew and I’m glad she’s a good enough friend to keep her mouth shut.”

Glaring at him, Hermione pokes him once more for good measure before drawing up to her full height. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get to class.” She spins around and stomps away from him.

Hearing a mumbled “fuck” before a few thudding footsteps, Hermione feels it when Harry reaches out and grabs her arm, tugging her to a stop. “Hermione, no, wait. I’m sorry, all right? I know, it isn’t my place, and I’m a huge prat, and I am sorry. I was just worried about you, and you didn’t answer your phone, and… I’m sorry.”

She sighs deeply, looking up at the ceiling as he rambles his apology until she spins around on her heel and frowns up at her oldest friend. “It’s all right, Harry. And I apologize as well. I should’ve checked my phone and kept it charged; I’m sorry about that.” She quirks a brow as he relaxes at her words. “But not for going away and having a good weekend. That’s still my business, and I would do it again, and still not tell you where I was going.”

Harry sighs and nods, before tugging her into his arms for a tight hug. “All right, I get it.” He relaxes fully once she returns the hug, before stepping back from him.

“Good. And remember that.” Hermione smiles up at him, before reaching out and hooking her arm through his. “Come on, walk me to breakfast. Maybe there are a few sausages left that Ron didn’t get to.”

Laughing, Harry nods, acquiescing, and walks down to the cafeteria hall with her, arm in arm.

-*-*-*-*-

Tom sits at his desk, staring at the long cold tea in his mug, a small smile playing around his lips.

He doesn’t even hear the tall figure slipping into his office and shutting the door. Not until a rather large and very heavy book is dropped right in front of him, making him jump from the chair, knee cracking against the underside of the desk, tea sloshing in the mug and sprinkling a few nearby papers with small brown spots. “Bloody fuck!”

Glaring at the darkly chuckling Severus, Tom hisses at him. “What the hell is wrong with you, Snape?!”

With a smirk, Severus shrugs one shoulder before gesturing with a long pale hand to the book. “You asked to borrow it. I was finished with it, so now you may borrow it.”

“Yes, but a normal person wouldn’t have just dropped it on the desk like that. Did you even bother knocking? This isn’t your office, you know.” Tom sighs and brushes his hand along his tie as he settles back into his chair, still scowling at the man in front of him.

Severus’s smirk widens as he watches Tom, settling back onto his heels as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I did, actually. You, however, weren’t paying attention. Apparently that cold mug of tea was more important than acknowledging one of your oldest friends knocking at your door.”

Rolling his eyes, Tom sighs and waves a hand negligently, spinning his chair to the side. “Oh, bugger off. But leave the book.”

“Yes, that’s all well and good, after all, but I’m here for another reason. Lucius needs a count for Saturday. You are bringing your new pet, aren’t you?” Black eyes narrowed, the slender man watches his old friend closely. The slight twitch of the eyebrow, a flash of white teeth nipping the line of his lower lip, the taut stretch of skin over his knuckles as his fingers tense. Oh yes, Lucius was correct. I owe the arse a bottle of something expensive.

“Of course, I am. I told you before, mummy; I’ll be bringing a companion this month.” Tom glances over at Severus, the light streaming from the window turning his eyes silver-green before he turns his chair again. “So yes, tell his Lordship that there will be the two of us.”

Severus chuckles darkly, spreading his hands and bowing deeply, “As your Highness commands.” He then throws two fingers up in Tom’s direction before spinning on his heel, the hem of his coat flaring as he strides out of the office.

Tom chuckles quietly, propping his chin up in his hand as he leans back over the paperwork on his desk though it is only a few moments before his eyes drift to the side, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

-*-*-*-*-

Settling into his office chair, Severus sighs as he raises the ringing mobile to his ear. After three rings – precisely, as always – there is a click.

“It took you long enough, Severus.”

“Are you quite serious, Lucius? We spoke not even an hour ago.”

“I did say it was of the utmost importance, did I not? Or is my memory failing? Of slight importance? Not at all important? Important whenever you get to it, maybe?”

He hisses into the phone, “Lucius. Shut up. Yes, he is bringing her along to the meeting.”

“Oh, thank all the holy saints. I was beginning to wonder if his cock had fallen off. Maybe that harpy you set him up with had removed it with her talons.”

“That was you, Lucius. You set him up with the harpy.”

“Did I? Well, damn. Won’t be able to do that again, now will I? He’s set now.”

“You know; I do believe you’re correct.”

“Of course, I am. Maybe you should look into bringing a companion as well.” There is a sudden click over the line.

Severus sighs and taps the power button, muttering, “Arse can never just say goodbye.”

-*-*-*-*-

The rest of the week passes in a blur; classes and friends, quick meetings during her lab hours, texts between all the other things in their lives. Before either Tom or Hermione realizes it, she is slipping from the dorm after lunch on the next Saturday and knocking on his door.

The next meeting is later that night, and they have a small drive ahead of them to Wiltshire.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how far behind in updating this story on AO3 I was, so I will be uploading the remaining chapters today. I apologize now for the spam! Enjoy! :)

After the drive to Wiltshire, Tom and Hermione taking his car this time while Severus is left to  _ find his own bloody way _ , as Tom has told him sternly – still not quite forgiving him for the scene in his office – they both disembark with a number of groans and stretches.

“Bloody drive gets longer every time.” Tom sighs, tilting his head back to look up at the large manor.

Hermione chuckles and slips behind him, lacing her arm through his and resting her head against his shoulder as she looks up at the huge house as well. “So, this is Malfoy Manor, hm? No wonder Draco is such a prat.”

“Oh, that’s purely genetics, love.” Letting out a snort, Tom turns his head and presses his mouth to the top of her curls, breathing in her scent deeply for a moment before directing her to the boot. He pulls out the two overnight bags, giving Hermione a stern look when she attempts to take hers before she wrinkles her nose.

With a shrug and a smile, she pushes the boot closed before walking alongside Tom towards the front door before freezing, whisky eyes widening in dismay. “Oh! Wait, shouldn’t I have my mask?”

Tom turns, a small frown creasing his face for a moment before he shakes his head slowly. “No, you’ll be fine for now. Lucius should be the only one here at the moment; everyone else will be arriving when it’s time for the party. Severus and I are the only ones who come and stay. Oh, and Draco, of course. We’ll have you ready then, and no one will know.”

“Oh, well, all right. I just… I don’t want any  _ trouble _ .” She frowns for a moment before blinking, her mouth popping open in surprise, “Wait, did you say  _ Draco _ would be here as well?”

“Of course. He was initiated last month.” Tom smirks, looking down at her. “Is that a problem?”

Hermione gapes at him for a long moment before exploding, “Of course it’s a problem, Tom! He knows me! What if he recognizes me? There  _ will _ be trouble then! He could go and report you or say something to Harry or Ron, or – or – who knows what else!”

Letting out a soft chuckle, before shaking his head, Tom reaches out and curls an arm around her, his soft leather duffle dumping against her arm. “No, Hermione, no. He’s been sworn never to reveal anything that he sees at this meeting, just like all the others. Just as you will be for tonight, then… then officially, if you wish to continue.”

The  _ seeing me _ floats in the air between them, unsaid, as she gazes up into his eyes, and he into hers. Letting out a puff of air, she pushes up on her toes and presses her mouth to his, her eyes drifting close.

Kissing her back, Tom tightens his arm around her shoulders, holding her body against his for a long moment before slowly pulling back to gaze down at her with turbulent sea-colored eyes. “Let's get you inside and settled, love.”

Hermione lets out a soft sigh before nodding, but then she stops again after only a few more steps and looks up directly into his eyes. “I trust you, sir.”

Swallowing the sudden knot in his throat, he nods and leans down to press his lips to her forehead, murmuring, “Good girl.” After pulling away again, he turns them back to the door and directs her to use the rather ostentatious knocker. A moment later, the door creaks rather loudly before swinging wide open to reveal a rather squat, wrinkled old man with exceptionally large – and batlike – ears, apparently the butler.

“Good afternoon, Master Tom!” The unexpectedly squeaky voice makes Hermione jump slightly in surprise before she smiles sweetly at the old man, who peers at her before he reaches out with sudden swiftness and grasps her hand. “And the sweet young Miss! Welcome, come in!”

Hermione lets out a squeak when the deceptively fragile old man pulls her into the manor, and she looks back over her shoulder to Tom in shock who merely smirks back at her before addressing the butler. “Good afternoon, Dobby. You’re looking well though I must insist you release my companion; she’s looking a bit uncomfortable.”

The old butler releases her hand with a small gasp, peering up at her with apology. He is even shorter than she is, which seems rather shocking. “Oh, apologies, young miss! I do tend to get carried away when the Master’s friends come to visit.” He chuckles and with a snap of his fingers, spins towards Tom. “Your usual rooms have been prepared, and you are the first to arrive. Master Lucius is in the library, as usual.”

Tom steps closer to a shell-shocked Hermione, who is still staring at the old man, and gathers her close to him. “Thank you, Dobby. Please let him know we’ve arrived and may join him shortly, but we’ll be settling in first.” He raises a hand, cutting off Dobby as his mouth opens. “No worries; I know the way, and we’ll be just fine on our own. Good afternoon.” He smiles before turning Hermione and directing her up the staircase.

Halfway down the second story hallway, she jerks her head up and looks up at Tom in shock, “ _ What _ was all  _ that _ about? And the Malfoys have a  _ butler _ ? I mean, this place is absolutely humongous; I imagine they have a number of staff to help keep it up, but an actual butler?”

“Oh yes; Dobby has been with the family for many years. He’s part of why we hold our gatherings here each month, it gives him something else to plan and do, other than follow after Lucius like a small dog, yapping and nipping at his heels.” Tom lets out a chuckle before glancing down at Hermione, noting the scowl on her face. “Oh, don’t misunderstand me, love.  _ Lucius _ may be the wealthy one, the owner of the  _ house _ , but Dobby runs the household with an iron fist.”

Hermione subsides with a small grumble before looking around with interest as they walk until they reach a set of double doors. “Is this our room? I mean, I assume… uhm.” She swallows and looks up to him with a small pout. “We are sharing the room, are we not?”

Letting out another chuckle, Tom nods. He unwinds his arm from around her shoulders in order to reach out, opening the door. “Yes, of course, we are. Let’s get settled.” He nudges her through the door gently before shutting it, snapping the lock shut as an extra precaution. At Hermione’s curious look, he rolls his eyes. “Lucius likes just to stroll through; especially with you here, I’d be expecting him to walk in any time.”

Hermione lets out a cough before outright laughing and turning back to survey the room. Decorated in creams and soft seafoam green and oak wood, the spacious room is warm and yet highly sophisticated. The sight of the king-sized bed situated off to the side makes a flush creep over her cheeks as she strokes her fingers along the top of the beside table.

Tom drops the bags onto the couch, tilting his head as he watches her explore the room. Settling his hands onto his hips, he allows her to wander through it for another moment, watching her as she touches the bedspread, pokes her head into the bathroom, and strokes the petals of the fresh flowers on the coffee table. He focuses on her and clears his throat then, waiting for her head to come up and her eyes to meet his.

“Come here, sweet.” His voice is deeper and his posture tighter, and she knows that it’s a command.

Hermione approaches him, hovering almost indecisively for a moment, before taking a deep breath and dropping to her knees in front of him. He makes a soft sound of approval as he reaches out, stroking a hand over her curls, looking down at her for a long moment before he laces his fingers through her hair and curls them into a fist, gently directing her head up to look up the long length of his body.

“You’re such a perfect girl, aren’t you?” He smiles as her body tenses at his words, watching her closely for a long moment before speaking again. “While we are here, you must remember that you are with me, you belong to me, and you will follow my every order. This is your first time in public, so I won’t ask anything particularly difficult of you tonight, but you’ll be expected to do as I say; is this understood?”

Hermione swallows, nodding minutely as his grip on her hair doesn’t allow for much movement, before she forces out through a thick throat, “Yes, sir.”

Tom smiles again, nodding. “Good girl. I brought something along for you to wear to the party tonight, so that’s taken care of. It’s your decision as to what you’d like to do with your hair. I prefer it down, but you may like it up and out of the way for any play that we may indulge in; that’s acceptable as well.” He tilts his head, looking down at her for a moment. “For now, would you like to nap or take a bath before preparing yourself? Or would you like to accompany me to the library?”

Her eyes widen, and she appears to be struggling with the decision. His lips twitch as he holds back a grin, knowing that it’s a difficult decision for her to make, but waiting patiently for her to make up her mind.

“I think… oh, this is so difficult, sir!” She pouts up at him, her brows furrowing slightly. “Of course, I’d love to see the library, but a bath does sound lovely, and – oh!” She huffs, her pink lower lip sticking out.

Tom chuckles, tugging her hair lightly. “This is your choice, sweet. But make it quickly, or I’ll make it for you.”

Hermione draws in a breath as he pulls her hair, before letting it out in a rush. “As  _ much _ as I’d  _ love _ to see the library, I suppose a rest and a bath would be a better idea.”

“Good choice, sweet. Now, up you get.” He chuckles at her begrudging tone, reaching down with his free hand to help her to her feet. Once she’s stable, he tugs her closer and leans in, pressing his mouth to hers. Sweeping his tongue along the seam of her lips, his fingers tighten in her hair to hold her in place. When she whimpers, and her lips part at his touch, he curls his tongue against hers, drawing it out and tasting her deeply.

Swaying against him, Hermione moans into his mouth as he plunders her mouth. Her hands move up to clutch his shirt, pressing herself closer against him as he tugs her head back further before he pulls away with a soft sound of satisfaction. She whimpers as his lips leave hers and wiggles against him, pressing her hip against the swollen line of his cock confined by his trousers.

Tom lets out a soft growl, his fingers flexing in her hair as his hips roll and press back into hers. Pulling back to look down at her, he smirks at her kiss-swollen pink lips and hazy whisky eyes. “You look good enough to eat, little one.”

Hermione lets out a soft sound, something between a moan and purr, as she presses into him before, with a deep blush creeping down the neck of her shirt, she looks up at him and whispers, “Please do, sir.”

He blinks in mild surprise before chuckling and leaning down, stroking his nose against her heated cheek. “Later, love. You’ll be dripping for me before the night is out, and I will take you at my leisure.”

“Ohh, but… yes, sir.” Hermione whines softly, trembling as she presses her face against his hair and drawing in a deep breath of his electric salt scent before he pulls back completely, his fingers slowly sliding from her hair with one last tug on the ends.

He murmurs, “Good girl.” Then straightens up and looks down at her with a smile. “Go, take your bath. I’ll leave a box on the bed; you’re to dress in its contents no later than six o’clock.” He waits for her nod before he presses his mouth to her forehead, then swats her arse, grinning at her soft yelp of surprise. “I’ll be in the library if you need me; otherwise, I should be back within the hour. Take all the time you need.”

He walks over to their bags and rustles through his for a moment before withdrawing a slightly squashed white box, tied with a red bow. Glancing to her with a smirk, he lays it on the bed before pointing to the washroom. “Bath first, then present.”

With a wink, he spins on his heel and, after unlocking the door, slips out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind his retreating figure.

Hermione huffs out a sigh and rolls her eyes with a smile. She allows her gaze to linger on the box for a long moment before she spins and heads into the bathroom for her bath.

 

-*-*-*-*-

Tom strides into the library without bothering to knock, smirking as Lucius peers up at him from over his book, a glass of whisky in his hand. The blond quirks a brow and allows the book to droop as he looks around dramatically. “And Severus reported that you have your delicious little pet with you this weekend. Have you hidden her away already, Tom?”

“Of course, Lucius. She’s currently tied up in our room.” Rolling his eyes, Tom heads over to the drink cart and pours himself a gin and tonic, before sliding into the butter-soft leather chair across from his old friend.

The barest hint of a snicker slips out before he reins it back in, grey eyes dancing with mirth as he watches the other man. “You know, that’s not entirely unheard of. Especially when you’re involved.”

Huffing out a laugh, Tom motions with his glass and smirks. “I have to admit the truth in that. Though Her- herself hasn’t yet experienced a full binding, she  _ has _ been in my ropes and it was just -” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Exquisite.”

Lucius’s smirk widens as he watches one of his oldest friends, sedately sipping his drink as he does so. Only a few who know him particularly well – only himself and Severus, really – could notice the indicators of his anxiousness: the tightness at the corners of his eyes, the steadily tapping finger on his rapidly draining drink, and the minute crawl of his foot inching its way across the wood floor.

“Tom.” He waits for his companion’s eyes to flicker away from the double doors and back to him. “Go back to your room and your pet, if you’re so anxious.”

“Anxious? No, I’m not anxious! Just…” Tom huffs, draining the last of his drink and setting it aside before scowling slightly. “Just bloody anxious. As if this is my first time at a gathering, good Lord.”

Lucius chuckles, taking a sip of his whisky. He would snort and roll his eyes at his old friend  _ if _ he were so uncouth as to do such a thing. “Apparently you need some stress relief. Go on with you; go back to your pet and please don’t come back until you’ve come.” A grin twitches his lips as Tom turns a dark scowl on him before he stands up, smoothing his long hands down his trousers.

“Bugger off, you old reprobate. You and Severus! You’re worse than two old maids.” With a roll of his eyes, he turns on his heel and stalks from the room.

Letting out another chuckle, Lucius sighs as he returns to his book with a smirk.

-*-*-*-*-

Upon reaching their shared room, Tom pauses just outside the door for a moment, before passing through the doors. Eyes scanning the room, he frowns slightly at the empty room before calling out. “Hermione?”

“In the loo! Just a moment!” Her voice calls out, and he quirks a brow as he tucks his hands into his pockets, eyes locked on the loo as he waits impatiently for her to appear through the door.

After only another moment – an interminable amount of time to Tom,  _ honestly _ – she steps through, and Tom’s heart literally skips a beat.

Her normally wild curls have been carefully pulled back by two thick braids at her temples, forming a sort of crown that trails back into the rest of her hair that is hanging loosely down her back. Over her face is a new mask, a solid black satin piece overlaid by a piece of thick glittering silver lace, which is tied back with a silken black ribbon, wrapped around at her eyes and brushing the pink blush on the apples of her cheeks.

With darkening eyes, he takes a small step closer to her as he allows his gaze to trail further down her mostly nude figure. On her feet and encasing her up to the knee are a pair of thick, extremely soft, heather grey cashmere socks. A pair of the palest green silk knickers encases her hips and arse, large panels of lace at her hips showing off her smooth skin. The matching balconette bra is mostly lace and pretty designs and completely see-through.

“Is this… is this all right? I’m not, uhm…” Hermione bites down on her lower lip as she twists around, turning in place a full three-sixty until she’s facing him again.

Tom’s eyes narrow slightly as he reaches her, one hand stretching out to grasp her bare waist and pull her close to him. “ _ This _ is perfect, sweet. You’re beautiful.” His free hand strokes over her smooth stomach, sliding upwards to cup her breast through the bra, his thumb rubbing lightly over her already hard nipple and teasing it to a pucker. “Perfect.”

Holding back a moan, Hermione trembles as she arches up into his teasing hand. “Thank you, sir.” Goosebumps erupt across her skin as his fingers continue to touch her. Sliding up from her nipple, his fingertips stroke along the swell of her breast.

“No thanks are needed, sweet. You’re perfect; I must have done something very good in a past life in order to have earned your attentions.” He chuckles softly as he bends his head towards her, smirking as she automatically tilts her chin up in preparation for his kiss.

Tom’s fingers continue to stroke along her skin, moving up and over her collarbone, as his lips brush against her cheek, to the tip of her nose, over the lace edging of her mask – everywhere except for the lips, which elicits a small noise of protest from her.

Hermione whimpers quietly as she steps closer to him, her hips wriggling in an attempt to get closer. He takes a small step back, holding her in place with his hand on her waist while smirking as she lets out another soft whimper. “I need…”

“What do you need, my sweet girl?” Tom slides his thumb along her neck, his fingers burying in the riotous curls at her neck. He uses the leverage to tilt her head back, and he looks down at her, smirking at her dilated eyes, pupils blown wide with her need for him.

“I need you, sir.” Hermione gulps, the tip of her tongue flicking out to moisten her dry lips. His eyes briefly dart down at the movement, his smirk slipping just slightly, before going back up to her eyes. She twitches her hips again in an attempt to move against him, and his fingers squeeze lightly in rebuke.

Tom waits a moment, smirking again – this time in prideful pleasure – as she obeys his wordless command to be still. He merely watches her for a long moment, standing still and solid as she stares back up at him, her chest heaving with each deep breath. Finally, he breaks the silence, “What do you need from me, sweet?”

“I need… I don’t…” She gulps, her eyes locked on his as she hesitates.

“Tell me, sweet. Remember, I won’t do anything that you don’t wish for me to do; neither will I do anything that you haven’t  _ asked _ me to do.” His voice pours over her, causing a fire to erupt in her belly, spreading through her limbs and pooling between her thighs.

With a small gasp, clenching her thighs together in a futile attempt to ease the building ache, Hermione peers up at him with a small pout on her pink lips. “I know that you’ve been very pleased with me, with everything we’ve done, but I… I’m very nervous! And I need, I need… I need you! To touch me, or something, I’m not totally sure what I need right now. I am aching for you, I feel as though I could orgasm with just the littlest touch from you, and I don’t want to disappoint you tonight.” She draws in a deep breath, gasping a little, “Sorry, I’m just babbling now.”

Tom chuckles softly, shaking his head as he reaches up and strokes her cheek with his knuckles. “No, sweet, you’re perfect. I know you must be nervous, I understand. I’m here to help you.” He leans in and presses a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You need to be centered, grounded. I will allow you the choice today – a fingering or a spanking. However, whichever you chose, it will be done  _ at _ the party, and you are not allowed to come until I have decided that it’s time.”

A soft, kittenish moan escapes her lips as she pushes her head into his hand as she looks up at him from under her lashes. “Can I be greedy and chose both?”

His eyebrows arch, and he looks down at her, before letting out a soft laugh as he drops his hand to pinch her nipple sharply through her bra, causing her to gasp in surprise. “You  _ are _ such a greedy, perfect girl, aren’t you?” He smirks as she moans again at his words, a little louder this time. He watches her as he rubs his thumb around the sensitive nub, abrading it gently with the lace from the bra. “Yes, I will allow you to chose both tonight. It’s your first party; you should be introduced  _ properly _ .” Tom chuckles as she shudders beneath his ministrations, watching her closely as her body twitches and trembles.

“Oh, yes sir, pleeease?” Hermione gasps out, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Good girl,” He smirks down into her eyes before stepping back from her slowly. “Come on, sweet. It’s time to go downstairs.” He laces his fingers through hers and tugs her with him towards the door.

Hermione balks, her eyes widening. “Wait, just like this?!”

Tom look over his shoulder, a brow arching as he nods. “Yes, just like that. I said we would be taking it slow. Next time, maybe just the socks, hm?” His smile turns wicked as he tugs her out of the door and into the hallway.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Upon reaching the large double doors, Hermione stutters to a stop just as Tom is reaching for the handle. He turns, looking at her curiously and noting the wide eyes and pale face behind the mask.

“Sweet, what is it?”

“I don’t, I mean… can I do this?” She gulps, squeezing his hand tight enough to turn the skin white, as she motions with her free hand. “I’m mostly naked and about to walk into a room with _at least_ one fellow student. Some people I’ve met, some total strangers! I just…” She shudders, goosebumps breaking out across her body as she whispers. “I’m so nervous.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Come here.” He tugs her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against his chest for a long moment. They stand close together, breathing in one another’s scents deeply. Only once she’s relaxed a bit and stopped shivering does Tom pull his head back slightly to look down into her eyes. “Sweet, if you honestly don’t feel like you can do this today, we can wait until next month. I want you there with me, but I’ll never force you to do something you really _can’t_ do.”

Hermione draws in a shuddering breath, nodding slowly without ever pulling her eyes away from his face. “I know. I know you wouldn’t do that.” She drags her tongue across her lower lip before glancing over his shoulder at the dark wooden door, teeth sinking into the plush skin of her lip.

He waits, watching her as her mind turns. Slowly, almost one fiber at a time, her muscles relax, until her fingers loosen around his, alleviating the former death grip. Once she turns her eyes back to his and nods, a weak smile quirking the corners of her mouth, he nods back. Raising a hand to stroke her cheek, he motions with his head to the door, smiling. “So, what do you think? Or should I escort you back to our rooms?”

“I can do this; I’m brave. I have you.” Hermione turns her eyes towards the door, all the while squaring her shoulders and straightening her back. “Let’s go.”

Tom smirks, leaning in to press his mouth to her temple briefly – his eyes lingering on the swell of her breasts so beautiful displayed by her wonderful posture – before he straightens as well and gently guides her through the doors.

Upon their entrance into the drawing room, the low rumble of chatting slowly trickles off into silence. The door swinging shut behind them is unnaturally loud to Hermione, who has stopped moving again, despite the warm, broad hand that settles on her lower back. Tom straightens, holding his head high and surveying the others, before smiling brilliantly at the crowd facing them. “Good evening, my friends, and welcome to our gathering. We begin in good faith and will remember our rules. As long as it’s all safe, sane, and consensual…” His smile turns dangerous as he chuckles quietly enough for only Hermione to hear. “Help yourself to the refreshments so thoughtfully provided by our host, and here’s to everyone having a brilliant time.”

The gathered crowd applauds and Tom turns his head and winks quickly at Hermione. She smiles in return, sidling a little closer to him so that his hand curls around her hip as he gently leads her into the room.

Bright brown eyes scanning the room rapidly, Hermione attempts to absorb everything she sees. People are standing around, chatting in groups, some clothed and some nude and everything in between. She can feel a flush crawling down her throat as she surveys a completely nude, extremely tall, broad, and rather hairy man with a sharp smile, standing beside a much older woman who is only wearing what appears to be a thin silk nightgown.

His equally large and hairy arm is draped over her shoulders, hand cupping her breast under the gown in a possessive grip.

She lets out a deep breath as she turns her head, dragging her gaze away from them, only to let out a small sound in the back of her throat as her eyes land on the tall couple approaching her and Tom. The ginger and heavily freckled man, wearing only tight fitting jeans, and the ethereally beautiful and completely nude blonde woman at his side are disturbingly familiar.

Tom glances down at her when she tenses, sea-green eyes flickering in the same direction as her gaze, before he _snickers_. Hermione’s eyes jerk up to his as her mouth pops open, obviously preparing to berate him when his hand moves up, and two cool fingers press against her mouth.

Eyes blazing, she glares up at him, much to his obvious amusement. “Yes, sweet?”

“I _know_ them! And they’re _coming – over – here._ ” She huffs against his unmoving fingers, lips sliding against his skin.

Letting out a controlled breath, Tom slides his hand from her mouth and around her neck, tugging her against him as he strokes his thumb along the line of her throat. “Calm yourself, sweet. They won’t look for you because _why_ would they ever expect you here? Now, here they are.” He looks over as the couple joins them, his amused smirk still lingering on his mouth. “Weasley, Fleur. Nice to see you this month.”

Hermione trembles, bright eyes flickering between the smiling couple nervously as she sidles close enough to press against Tom’s side.

Bill smiles brightly, reaching out to shake Tom’s free hand. “Great to see you, Riddle. And you brought along a companion!”

She can feel his laughter rumbling in his chest before he tightens his arm around her, pulling her snug against his side. “I did; fairly sure Lucius and Severus were going to ban me from my own meeting if I didn’t bring her along.” He tilts his head down, smiling at her before looking back. “Sweet, this is Bill Weasley and his lovely wife, Fleur. They’ve been members of our group practically since the beginning.”

Hermione’s eyes widen behind her mask – _that_ is an interesting tidbit she’d never have imagined of her friend’s family members! Clearing her throat, she smiles and nods to them. “It’s lovely to meet you both.”

Fleur tilts her head as she runs her slender fingers through a long strand of white blonde hair. She smiles, her pale blue eyes flickering down the length of Hermione’s body, before moving back up to her eyes. “It’s our pleasure, I assure you, _petit_.”

Tom tenses minutely, his fingertips digging just that little bit more into Hermione’s hip before Bill speaks up. “So, Riddle, are you going to be doing a demonstration today? We haven’t had a chance to see you work the ropes in so long.”

Hermione’s head comes up, and she looks from the couple she’s known for years and back to her Dom. “If you like, Sir, I’m willing.”

His head snaps down to look into her eyes for a long moment, his fingers caressing the bare skin of her waist, before he smiles, soft and tender. A smile meant only for her. “You are such a good girl; so perfect.” He presses his lips to her ear, murmuring low enough only for her to hear. “I am going to tie you up, spank you and finger you until you come all over my hand, and then I am going to do it again, and then I will release you and fuck you until you come all over my cock.”

His words elicit a soft moan from Hermione, her nipples hardening against the lace of her bra as a gush of wet heat floods through her cunt. “Please, Sir.”

Bill and Fleur exchange a glance at the other couple’s private moment, preparing to slip quietly away when Tom speaks to them again. “I believe she’s in agreement. We’ll make a round and speak to a few others; then I’ll begin the scene shortly.”

“Excellent! Really looking forward to it. We’ll be watching.” Bill grins and throws a wink to Hermione before sidling past them. Fleur smiles at Hermione again, blowing her a kiss before passing by them in a cloud of soft floral perfume.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Hermione turns to Tom and pokes him hard in the side. “Toooom…!”

“What?” He grunts at the hard jab before letting out a laugh. “They don’t know who you are, and it will stay that way unless you decide to reveal yourself. Relax, Hermione.” He leans down and presses his lips to the corner of her mouth. “Breathe in.” He waits for her to do so before pressing a kiss to the opposite corner. “And out. Good girl.” He pulls back just enough to look down into her eyes, a hint of that tender smile returning to his lips. “You’re safe here, and I’ll be right beside you the entire time.”

Hermione shudders and takes another deep breath before she nods. “Yes, Sir. I trust you.” She smiles, lacing her arm through his. “I can do this.”

Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, Tom smirks and leads her further into the room. They wander through the crowd, chatting with couples and groups here and there. Eventually, he leads her over to the refreshments table and hands her a cup of some kind of pink juice with a sharp tang that is remarkably refreshing. Tom assembles a plate of snacks as well before ushering her over to a padded bench and settling down beside her. When she reaches out for the plate, he smirks and pulls it out of her reach. “No. Let me.”

Hermione’s brows furrow as she watches him carefully select a bit of crispy toast and dab caviar onto it. Holding it up to her mouth, _he_ watches _her_ eye it with a bit of trepidation before parting her lips for him. He slips the bite-sized morsel into her mouth and smirks as she closes her lips around his fingertips, sucking lightly before drawing back just enough to chew.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she eats the bite. After swallowing, she looks up at him from under her lashes and opens her mouth again.

Tom chuckles softly and, after discreetly adjusting the front of his trousers, slips a slice of goat cheese and honey drizzled apricot into her mouth. Her soft moan of epicurean pleasure goes straight to his cock. He continues to feed her bite-sized pieces of food, and they tease one another with fingers and sounds. When she turns her nose up at the oyster on the shell, he smirks and shrugs, tossing it back into his own mouth.

Once they’ve eaten most of the food on the plate, he holds out a slice of apple to her with an amused smile. Hermione’s eyes flicker between the apple slice and his eyes for a moment before she opens her mouth and takes a bite. She lets out a soft groan as the juices explode in her mouth, and she shivers. After chewing and swallowing, she looks up at him again, speaking for the first time in about twenty minutes. “That’s the best apple I’ve ever had!”

He nods, popping the rest of her slice into his mouth, chewing and swallowing with a soft sigh. “They are. Honeycrisps that Lucius imports from the States at an absolutely _ridiculous_ price. Apparently Draco had a bit of an apple yen for a while, and, well.” He shakes his head with a soft laugh, offering her another piece before eating the last on the plate himself.

“Of _course_ he did.” Hermione snorts out a soft laugh, smiling as she watches Tom rise – after another careful adjustment of his trousers – and place the plate and their empty cups on a corner of the refreshment table with the few other bits of detritus from other’s meals.

Tom walks back to her, reaching out and tugging her to her feet before glancing around the room. He spots Severus chatting with a tiny woman with bobbed black hair, all the while stroking his fingers along a patch of velvet on the woman’s corset. Another long look spots Lucius and Narcissa with their heads together as they discuss _something_ that obviously has Lucius in a tizzy.

Hermione’s light tug at his sleeve draws his attention back to her with a small smirk on his lips. “Come on, sweet girl. It’s time.”

She swallows hard before nodding, allowing Tom to take her arm and draw her a way across the room to a low platform with a large coil of rope lying near the edge. Trembling, she stops at the edge, her eyes flicking over to Tom.

Smiling, he releases her arm to reach up and cup her face in his large hands, stroking one thumb along the arch of her cheekbone and focusing on her completely. “This will be more complicated than the last one.” He waits for her to make an acknowledgment, the slight nod of her head enough. “We’ll go slow. Come up.”

Tom takes her hand in his, stepping up onto the platform and helping her up with him. He pulls her hand to his mouth, kissing the palm before smiling at her. “I’ll direct you; you just do as I say or where I move you, and you’ll be perfect. Would you like a blindfold?”

“No, Sir. I’d like to watch you, please.” Hermione lets out a heavy breath, trembling as her fingers rub against his cheek before he releases her hand. She watches him move over to the bundle of rope on the stage and begin releasing the coils.

“Good choice, sweet.” Walking over to her again, he gently turns her by the shoulders to face out into the room. She shivers as he pulls her arms back behind her, carefully hooking the rope around her wrists and in an infinity pattern, binds her wrist together. After a dozen wraps around her wrists, moving up her forearms, he knots the rope off and slides his fingers between the binding. “Snug, but not too tight. Comfortable?”

Hermione nods, breathing in slowly as she flexes her arms and wrist as much as she can before shifting back into position. She allows her gaze to wander over the heads of the growing crowd, not focusing on anything in particular.

“Good girl.” Tom smiles as he strokes his hands along her arms, down her hips. He leans down, carefully tweaking her stance before picking up the rope again. Lucius has picked a particularly nice black hemp rope, soft as cotton and pliable without being too loose. He’ll have to remember to compliment him on his choice and find out where he bought it.

Working carefully and slowly, he pulls and loops, threads and wraps the soft black rope across Hermione’s body. Crossing the rope over her chest, he twists it between her breasts as he creates a frame around the supple mounds. He then pulls it through and around her waist, circling the opposite side and beginning to wrap it around her thighs. Creating a knot in the rope, he laces it between her legs, settling it in place against her pussy, as he finishes off the tie.

“Almost done, sweet.” Tom’s soft voice floats into Hermione’s ear from just beside her. All she can feel and focus on is the touch of his hands and the rope snuggly wrapping around her, holding her in place, stoking the fire steadily building between her legs.

She licks her lips and shifts her position, only to let out a sharp gasp when the knot nudges her clit through her knickers. Her entire body shudders, goosebumps erupting across her skin, as his hands settle on her hips.

“All done with that part, love. Still doing fine?” His warm lips press against her shoulder, fingers stroking along her soft skin, a soothing touch. Hermione manages a slow nod, and she can hear Tom’s chuckle as he presses his mouth to her shoulder again, this time from behind. “Good girl. Arms now.”

Tom pulls the rope around and laces it through the parts binding her wrists, moving up her arms until there is a lattice work from her elbows to her upper arms. When a bit of rope pinches her arm, she mumbles a soft “ouch” that has Tom automatically adjusting the rope then pressing a soft kiss to the reddened skin.

“How are we doing, sweet?” He crouches down behind her, looping the rope around her ankles and calves before helping her to kneel on the platform. Both are so focused on what he’s been doing that they’ve completely forgotten their audience.

She lets out a slow breath before smiling dreamily at him, her eyes glazed over. “Good.”

“Good girl.” With a chuckle, he nods and, once he has her settled, stretches the rope from her ankles to the ties around her waist, tying them together and preventing her from standing. “All done, sweetheart.”

With that, he stands and takes a step away from her, eyes the color of a stormy sea dragging along her bound form. His cock is so hard in his trousers that he winces and lets out a hiss when he brushes against it with his hand. Turning his head, Tom looks over his shoulder and smirks at the audience gathered around the platform.

Upon noticing his attention, the crowd applauds. Bill grins widely and gives Tom a thumbs up before pulling Fleur over to one of the many padded benches against the wall and dragging her over his knee, much to her obvious delight.

Severus and Lucius are standing together, the dark-haired man smirking in the most insufferable way, while the blond still has a small scowl on his face, though he nods in appreciation to Tom when he notices the other man’s attention.

After a few other nods and acknowledgments from the now dispersing crowd, Tom moves back over to Hermione and strokes her hair, smiling when she lets out a soft purring sigh.

“You’re beautiful, sweet, all bound in my ropes and quivering with anticipation. You can feel it, can’t you? Every time you shift, you move, you breathe… the knots are holding you together. What’s going to happen when I untie you, hmm?”

His voice, so dark and smooth in her ears, makes her shiver and drag her heavy lids open slowly to peer up at him. “Probably come all over your hands, Sir.”

Her words startle a laugh out of him as he grins and continues to stroke her hair, smiling down at her as she leans her head against his thigh, perilously close to his still throbbing cock. Tom turns his hips just slightly so that his covered erection brushes her lips and he smirks when her eyes fly open, and she looks up to him in surprise.

The smirk drops away when she opens her mouth and presses a wet kiss to his cock through the trousers.

Glancing around the room, Tom notes that while the rest of the party goers glance in their direction occasionally, for the most part, they have all gone about their business. His long fingers pull down his zipper and tugs out his swollen length, stroking his hand along it as he looks down at Hermione. “Open your mouth again, sweet, and kiss it properly.”

Hermione blushes deeply as her eyes dart around the room, though from her position and Tom standing in front of her it’s difficult to see much of anyone else. He takes a step closer to her, and she opens her mouth to him though the blush continues to creep down her chest.

 

Slipping his cock between her lips, he groans softly as she laves the hot skin with her tongue and sucks lightly. He tilts his hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper until her eyes flash up to him and she lets out a garbled sound of protest against his flesh. Cupping her head with one hand, Tom slowly draws back and pushes back into her mouth, murmuring down to Hermione. “Relax, love, I won’t push too far. Just let me, ahhh… there you go!” He shudders as she relaxes under his ministrations, and he pumps his hips carefully, his eyes intent on his spit-slicked cock thrusting between her swollen lips.

Her eyes water when he hits the back of her throat, and she lets out a soft moan at the flavor of him coating her tongue. When he lets out a muffled groan, his chin dropping to his chest and fingers curling in her hair, she whimpers. Hips stuttering, he gasps out a warning just before he comes into her mouth with a grunt. The flood of him on her tongue makes her groan as he pushes into her mouth with each throb and burst of come.

Swallowing what she can, though unable to control his movements with her hands bound behind her back, he still fills her mouth enough for some to escape and trickle down her chin to land on the swell of her breast and the ropes covering her body.

With a final shudder, Tom withdraws his softening cock from her mouth, his fingers rubbing at her scalp. “Good God, sweet. You _will_ be the death of me.” He lets out a soft laugh as Hermione wrinkles her nose at him, his eyes locked on her tongue as she licks her lips.

He carefully tucks himself back into her trousers, zipping them back up quickly before he hops off of the platform, grabbing a glowingly white towel from a neat stack on one of the many tables placed through the room. Moving back to her, he gently wipes her mouth and chin, and then the curve of her breast. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

Hermione looks up at him with a sweet smile, though her brow furrows just slightly at his words. “Thank you, Sir.”

Tom wrinkles his nose back at her before tossing the towel down onto the platform. He eyes her for a moment longer, then lets out a deep sigh. “One day, I’ll want to take photos of you like this.” He reaches out, stroking his fingers along one black rope before he turns his eyes to her. “Ready to be released?”

Nodding, Hermione stares up into his eyes with a soft expression on her face. “Whenever you are ready, Sir.”

“Perfect girl.” He murmurs softly before leaning in and kissing her deeply, stroking his tongue along hers, the lingering flavor of his come in her mouth a sharp contrast to the sweetness from the apples they ate what seems ages ago now. She sighs into his kiss, leaning towards him as she lets him taste her for a long moment before he draws back. “There may be some discomfort; some parts may have fallen asleep, so we’ll go carefully.”

After she sighs and nods, he smirks and reaches down, tugging at the ropes in strategic points, loosening the straps around her legs and waist until they sag and droop, slipping down her thighs to pool on the platform beneath her knees. Once her legs are free, he helps her to her feet, holding onto her arms until she’s steady. It takes a few moments of toe wiggling and his warm hands stroking her legs before she nods and murmurs that she’s all right.

From there, he stands as well and repeats the task, tugging at the ropes wrapping securely around her chest and shoulders until they droop and fall to the floor as well. Last are her arms and wrists, and after a few more moments, the rope is in a pile on the floor, and Tom is rubbing his hands along her arms and hands.

Suddenly, he scoops her up into his arms, and he hops down from the platform and strides over to one of the benches against the wall.

Hermione yelps in surprise, her arms hooking around Tom’s neck as she holds onto him until they are sitting on the bench and he twists her around so that she’s facing out into the room. He settles her on his lap, spreading her legs to either side of his and then spreading his legs a bit further, all while holding her in place with one large hand across her stomach. “You’ve earned one of your rewards, sweet. I’m going to finger you here until you’ve come all over my hands, just as I promised.”

She squirms a little as his hands slips down her stomach and tugs her sticky knickers to the side. She shudders and her head falls back onto his shoulder when he strokes along her wet slit with two fingers, spreading the juices along her overheated cunt until she’s arching her hips into his hand with a soft whine. “Oh, please, Sir!”

He chuckles darkly in her ear just before he nips the edge of her lobe, his fingers slowly dragging along her clit in time with his tongue laving the bite. “Please what, sweet?”

“Please, Sir! I, I’d like to come now!” She dimly registers how breathy and urgent her voice has become as she arches her hips into his hand again, searching for the much-desired friction that he’s teased her with.

“You’ve earned it, sweet. You may come whenever you’re ready.” He smirks against her hair, his eyes flickering from her undulating body and out to the room at large. A number of eyes are turned toward them, watching, and a greater number are continuously glancing over.

At his words, Hermione shudders hard in his arms and she lets out an embarrassingly loud moan that’s echoed when he suddenly sinks two fingers deep into her wet heat. Gasping for air, she clutches at the leather bench with one hand, the other moving up to tangle in his hair as he continues to fuck her with his fingers, his palm grinding and rubbing along her clit as she rolls her hips into his hand. “Oh God, oh God, oh God…!” She mutters as the burning knot between her thighs coils, drawing tighter and tighter until suddenly it snaps and she yelps out loud with the power of her orgasm.

Tom’s free hand comes up to hold her in place on his lap as she quakes and trembles with the waves of pleasure coursing through her. His other hand is trapped between her legs which are clamped hard around his wrist. As she slowly relaxes, her legs falling back down on either side of his, he tugs her knickers back into place before raising his hand to his face. He can feel her head turn a little to watch him, her hazy eyes fastened on his mouth as he licks his hand clean with a rumble of pleasure.

“You’re delicious, sweet.”

Hermione lets out a breathy laugh as she turns into him a bit more, swinging one leg to the side so that she can tuck herself against his chest with a deep sigh. “Thank you, Sir.”

She can only hear his soft chuckle rumble through his chest before he murmurs into her hair. “You’re welcome, love.”

After a few long moments, Hermione pries her eyes open to peer around the room from her comfortable position. Tom’s fingers are idly stroking along her thigh, steadily stoking the warmth in her belly. The feeling of his erection pressed against her hip only adds additional fuel to the fire.

When she picks her head up slightly, mouth opening to say something to him, her eyes land on a truly shocking sight that makes her jolt on his lap. Tom hisses when she grinds against his cock, his hand clamping down on her thigh. “Easy, love.”

“Sorry, I just… is that…” She drops her voice to a whisper, motioning with her hand. “Is that Draco? And _Theo_? With that woman?”

Tom quirks a brow as he turns his head as well before letting out a soft snort. “It appears to be, and now Lucius’ attitude is explained!”

Hermione is unable to tear her eyes away from the sight: Draco is flat on his back on one of the many benches. Astride his face is a rather buxom woman, thick blonde curls pulled up in a long ponytail. Her mouth is moving, though the trio are too far away for Hermione to hear her low voice, but from the intent focus on the other man between Draco’s legs, the blond’s cock in his mouth, she is giving him instructions.

She watches for another long moment, only half paying attention to Tom’s fingers stroking her leg higher and higher until he reaches her arse.

Just then, the other man picks his head up enough for Hermione to get a clear view of his face and she lets out a soft hiss. “That’s Theodore Nott! And he’s--! Oh my _God_!” She looks up at Tom with enormously wide eyes, who only looks back at her with an expression of mild interest.

“Mm? Yes, so it is. He’s been with Madame Rosemerta for some months now. Draco is, well… he’s getting a taste of what else there is out there.” A snicker slips from his lips before Hermione swats his arm with a glare. He smirks at her unrepentantly, pinching her arse just this side of too painful, eliciting a soft yelp from her.

He chuckles again before pushing Hermione to her feet so he can stand as well, watching as her dark eyes slide back towards the three on the bench as Draco does something to make the older woman smack his taut abdomen. In reflex, his hips buck up, and Theo pushes back.

Tom tugs on one of Hermione’s curls, his eyes ever so slightly narrowed at her lack of attention. “Should I be worried, sweet? You’re quite distracted.”

Hermione blinks and tears her eyes away to look up at Tom before pressing full-length against his front, one hand working down to stroke his flagging erection through his pants. “No, Sir. I just found it... interesting.” She smiles up at him, eyes locked with his before she flutters her lashes in an exaggerated manner. “Didn’t you promise me a spanking, Sir? I do recall that I was promised a spanking.”

Letting out a snort, Tom looks down at her as his hands slide down her body to cup her arse and pull her even tighter against him. “You are such a bossy little thing, sweet.”

“I know; you seem to like that.” She grins up at him as she snuggles in against him, before letting out a surprised squeak as he hefts her up over his shoulder and strides off to a bench.

After all, he _did_ promise her that spanking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hermione’s full body binding: littlebrightgirl [dot] tumblr [dot] com / post / 138298793264 - it is NSFW obviously!)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The next morning, Tom slips from the room with a chuckle after one last glance over his shoulder to the still sleeping Hermione.

After their late night – and a well-earned total of five orgasms between them both – they barely made it through brushing their teeth and crawling into the giant bed before falling asleep. Hermione still slumbers peacefully, completely cocooned in the sheets except for the wild jumble of curls spread across three pillows and one bare leg sticking out from under the expensive duvet.

Tom saunters down to the sunroom where he and the others usually breakfast when staying at the Manor for a gathering and smirks upon spotting only Lucius.

“Severus didn’t stay, I take it?” Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he settles into a nearby chair.

Lucius glances away from his paper to look over at his friend, before letting out an indelicate snort. “No. He left with some corseted tart.”

Arching a brow, Tom smirks at the blond man. “Oh, really, Lucius? Are you in a  _ mood _ this morning? Perhaps you need to exchange your tea for something stronger.”

He sneers, turning his entire body in a display of childish annoyance, which causes Tom to let out a snort of his own, only in amusement rather than irritation.

“Really, Lucius? What has your knickers in a twist? It’s not just Severus leaving with someone. What is it?” Sipping his coffee, he watches his old friend ignore his words, icy blue eyes focused on the newspaper. After a long moment of silence, he clears his throat. “Lucius. I will not hesitate to call on Narcissa. Now speak! What’s wrong?”

Letting out a gusty huff, Lucius folds the paper and throws it down on the table with what can only be described as a pout on his face, his eyes focusing on something outside, beyond the window. “I’m sure you saw what was…  _ happening _ last night. At the gathering.”

Tom’s brows quirk as he continues to watch Lucius, waiting.

“With  _ Draco _ ?” Lucius glances over at Tom, who carefully keeps his features blank though he acknowledges the words with a single nod. “He confided in me yesterday, just before the gathering… you’d gone back to your room to attend to your little pet, and he found me in the library. He told me…” Lucius draws in a hard, deep breath before propping his chin in his hand. “He told me he’s  _ bisexual. _ ”

After another long moment of silence and no further words from Lucius, Tom sets his delicate coffee cup down on the table and leans forward towards his friend. “And?”

“And? And  _ what _ , Tom? What else should there be?” Lucius sits back, crossing his arms across the chest and legs at the knee. “You saw that… display he was putting on! Rosemerta - she’s so much older than him! And with his classmate!”

Tom only blinks for a moment at Lucius before letting out a bark of laughter. “Are you listening to yourself, man?”

The blond straightens in his chair, spine rigidly straight, and levels a dark scowl at the other man. “What about it?”

“You sound like the biggest hypocrite on earth, that’s what!” Tom shakes his head with another laugh before retrieving his coffee and settling back into his chair. “’That display’… you’ve got to be kidding me, man. Just over a month ago, you were showing him how to use a crop on a girl, a woman, only a year older than your son. Whom I know you’ve…  _ entertained _ … on a sufficient number of occasions. Not to mention your own experimentation in our youth!”

Lucius lets out a hiss before turning his head away from Tom, scowling back out his chosen window. They sit in silence for a long while as Tom sips his coffee slowly, eyes trained on his oldest friend. He knows Lucius has had a bit of a shock and will take some time to process it, as well as feel remorse for his hasty words, but he is still quite the dunderhead.

It takes approximately sixteen minutes for him to let out a heavy-sounding sigh and to relax enough to slump back into his chair before turning his head back towards Tom, arms falling back to the chair. “I apologize. I was just surprised by his words. And his actions. I wouldn’t have expected…” Lucius shrugs, before waving a negligent hand.

“Do you love your son, Lucius?” Tom tilts his head, watching the blond jerk, eyes widening in shock.

“Of course! He’s my son!”

“Then this new development changes nothing. He loves you; you love him. He isn’t hiding anything from you, and he trusts you enough to tell you these things. I would think you’d be proud of him for all of those reasons, plus more.” Tom finishes off his coffee and sets the cup back on the table before settling his narrowed gaze on Lucius.

Lucius lets out a grumbled mutter, long fingers tapping on the silken upholstery before he clears his throat and speaks louder. “I am extremely proud of my son, his choices, and the adult that he will be.” He picks up his tea cup and takes a sip before wrinkling his nose at the cold liquid and setting it back down.

Tom smirks, nodding at Lucius’ words before rising to his feet. He picks up a plate and begins to gather up a selection of the less messy breakfast foods. Aware of Lucius’ eyes following his movements, he still ignores it for now. It’s only another moment before he speaks up.

“So, where is your little one, Tom? Still all tied up in your room?” Lucius’ voice is leering, and with a glance in his direction, his expression matches.

Rolling his eyes and chuckling at his friend, he shakes his head. “No, old man. She was still asleep when I came downstairs; she needs her rest.” After placing a few last grapes onto the plate, and pouring a cup of tea with milk, he turns to smirk at Lucius. “I shall now go and spend as long as I’d like  _ waking _ her.”

“You do that. I’m sure I’ll speak with you again soon.” With a deep laugh, Lucius waves a hand at Tom before reaching out to retrieve his paper and settling back into his chair with it.

Tom chuckles as he exits the sunroom and heads back up the stairs, balancing cup and plate as he makes his way back into their room. Setting them down on the bedside table, he shucks off his trousers and shirt before crawling up onto the bed and over to the sleeping woman. It only takes a few tugs at the blankets before her breasts are bared to him and he latches onto one and then the other, alternating with sucks and licks and nips between them until her hazy brown eyes, already dilating with pleasure, crack open and peer down at him.

“Good morning, sweet. Let me show you my favorite way of waking you in the mornings.” He grins up to her before dragging her down close enough for him to kiss her mouth, the both of them laughing against the other’s lips as the sun shines through the windows.

The tea has long gone cold before either of them even think to look for it.


	20. Chapter Twenty

After their weekend at Malfoy Manor, Hermione and Tom return to Hogwarts reluctantly. They have a late lunch at Tom’s flat before she heaves a sigh and stares at the door with a small pout on her face.

Tom tilts his head, watching her with a small quirk of his lips. “What’re you thinking, sweet?”

 

“Mm? Oh, just…” She sighs deeply then turns her eyes back to Tom with a shrug. “Contemplating the walk back to my room, and going back to classes tomorrow. It’s been a nice break, but I’ve got so much left until the end of the session!” She sighs and lays her head down on her arm, peering up at him through a mass of curls.

Chuckling, he reaches over and pushes her hair from her face with a smirk. “Yes, you do, but then we teachers have to grade everything.”

Hermione sticks her tongue out at him before grinning. “Here is where I should say ‘don’t assign so much work, then!’ but that would be totally out of character.” She sighs deeply as his fingers work into her hair, rubbing her scalp lightly. “That feels good.”

“I know.” She can hear the smirk in Tom’s voice as he continues to rub her scalp, working his way through her hair, before he withdraws with one last tug on her curls. “Come on, love. It’s time.”

“I know.” Hermione sighs deeply as she stands with a stretch, before reaching out to tug Tom closer by his shirt. “It’s been such a lovely weekend. I don’t know when we’ll get a chance to do this again.”

Leaning down, he presses his lips to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against his chest. “The time will pass quickly. It will be graduation before we know it. Then…” He trails off as his fingers stroke along her arm.

 

“Then we’ll have more time together.” Hermione tilts her head up to look into his eyes, smiling. “We won’t have school, and I’ll need to spend some time with my parents and friends… but we’ll have all the time in the world.”

Tom lets out a breath, gazing down into her dark eyes for a long moment before he presses his lips to hers in a closed, brief kiss. “Yes. All the time in the world.”

*.*.*.*

 

The rest of the semester flies by. Days turn into weeks, which turns into months, and before anyone realizes it, graduation is less than a month away.

 

Hermione spends most weekdays juggling her classes, homework, lab assistantship with Dr. Snape -  _ still _ avoiding one another’s eyes - and texting with Tom. As often as possible on the weekends, she slips from the dorms with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and makes the trek across campus to stay with Tom, though it is far less often than either of them prefer. 

 

The one time she ran into Draco in the dining hall (literally - they bounced right off one another), she turned bright red and ran off in the opposite direction, much to his confused derision. 

 

She also missed the gathering following her debut, since she'd promised Ron she would attend his football game; she attended the month after and still blushes when thinking about how,  _ after _ he noticed her attention to Lucius’ hands as the blond toyed with a crop, Tom fucked her  _ at _ the gathering, edging her orgasm for almost an hour while leisurely thrusting into her with his cock while his hands strummed and plucked her nipples until they were sore and aching.

 

*.*.*.*

 

Not everything is all chocolate and rainbows. In mid-April, Hermione finally snaps at Tom after a particularly insensitive comment about her friends and what  _ apparently _ fills their cranial cavities. After a long, particularly shrill argument, she storms from the flat and pretends that Dr. Tom Riddle does not exist for almost two days before he sends a bouquet of pink camellia and purple hyacinth [1] with a text only a few minutes after they were delivered:

 

_ (Tom) Forgive me for being an insensitive arse? _

 

When she shows up to his flat later that day, bouquet tucked in her arms, he presents her with a simple looking bracelet of interlocking silver hoops with a heart tag dangling from the clasp. And in the bedroom that night, for the best gift of all, he allows her to take charge and give  _ him _ instruction. There is more laughter than kissing during the night as they end up goofing around more than turning one another on.

 

*.*.*.*

 

On the second to last weekend of the semester, Hermione escapes from her dorm and, after trekking across campus, uses her very own key to unlock and enter Tom’s flat.

 

Kicking off her shoes and dropping her schoolbag onto the floor just inside the front door, she pads deeper into the home, calling out. “Tom?”

 

There were a few thumps before she could hear his footsteps from upstairs, lightly treading to the stairs before his voice floated down. “Up here!”

 

She chuckles and heads up the steps, bag in tow. Halfway up, he meets her there, taking her bag gently. “Hello, love.” Leaning in, he presses his lips to hers briefly before backtracking up the stairs again.

 

“Sorry I’m early, we finished up our study session quicker than I expected.” Hermione heaves a sigh as she rolls her eyes, following after him as he sets her bag down on his -  _ their  _ \- bed. 

 

He turns to her with a smirk, one brow arching. “Oh? And did you expect your friends to want to stay inside on such a lovely day and study?”

 

Hermione sticks her tongue out before giggling when he drags her into his arms. “No, no. I really didn’t. I suppose I have to admit that I’m shocked that they studied as long as they  _ did. _ Oh well. I know that I am prepared!”

 

Tom presses his mouth to her forehead, smiling as he breathes in her scent. “Yes, you are. I can help you study more later, after dinner, if you’d like.”   
  
“Oh, would you?” Her head pops up so that she can look up at him with wide eyes. “That would be really brilliant, and I could use at least one more really good review for biology and…” She trails off, nibbling on her lower lip. “Oh, but I’m sure you had  _ other _ plans for tonight.”

 

“Not if you need to study, love.  _ That _ is your priority, and I will only ever support you.” Tom tilts his head to peer down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he examines her face. “As long as you are not neglecting yourself, and not taking proper care like you should.”

 

Hermione smiles, wrinkling her freckled nose at him, a wry smile on her face. “Yes, darling. I am taking care of myself. I was asleep just after texting you goodnight, last night, and I had a big, healthy breakfast this morning.” 

 

Tom rolls his eyes as he tugs on a few of her curls. “Keep that impertinent mouth of yours shut. Let’s go downstairs and have some lunch.”

 

Letting out a laugh, she smiles, following after him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Together they make lunch and tea, settling at the table to eat in companionable silence.

 

After Hermione clears the table and pours them each a fresh cup of tea, and settles back down in her chair, Tom clears his throat, fiddling with the teacup in his hands. She watches him, brows quirked in expectation.

 

“I have been meaning to discuss this with you. I am… unsure of your feelings about this, and have been hesitant to bring anything up in case you, yourself, were also hesitant, and…” Tom trails off with another nervous clearing of his throat, before he flicks his attention up, gazing at her intently.

 

Hermione smiles nervously and tilts her head as she nods, making an odd bobbing motion. “Uhm, I’m not sure where you’re going with this?”   
  


He huffs, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself for a moment before he straightens and fastens his eyes on hers. “After graduation, would you be willing to move in with me?”

 

Her eyes widen and lips part in surprise as she straightens in her chair, staring at him in shock. “Move in with you?”

 

“Yes. I have cleared two drawers for you, and space in the closet, for now, so that you can start leaving things here; I’m not sure why we haven’t done so already. That’s my own fault, I should have brought it up prior to now, but…” He shrugs elegantly, glancing down at his rapidly cooling tea. “But I will understand if you don’t wish to. The situation will be… difficult enough, especially after graduation.”

 

There is a small rustling sound before her hands slide into his line of sight, tugging his teacup from his hands and moving it to the table before she slides onto his lap. “Yes, I want to move in with you. And yes, it will be difficult, but as long as you’re here with  _ me _ , and I am here with  _ you _ ? We can weather it  _ together _ .”

 

Tom tilts his head back to look up at her, his eyes searching hers for a long moment before a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Yes, exactly; together.” His hands slip down to her hips and tugs her closer, settling her firmly against his hips. “About graduation…”

 

“Oh, lord. Graduation.” She lets out a laugh as she curls her arms around his shoulders, her fingers slipping into his dark hair and idly playing with the ends. “My parents will be here the night before, and they’re staying at a hotel in town. I’m sure they’re expecting me for dinner that night. I want them to meet you, but that’s probably not the best night, is it? Maybe the night after?” She licks her lips as she pulls back enough to look at his face.

 

Tom smiles, his thumb rubbing an idle circle on her hip. “I’d like that. And I agree; we probably want to avoid anything… revealing until after graduation is officially over. You can begin bringing things over whenever you’d like, though I’m sure you have more at your parents’ and we can just start wherever you’re most comfortable and keep going from there.”

 

She smiles brilliantly, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back so that she can lean in and kiss him, a soft press of their mouths before she pulls back slowly. “I love you.” Hermione’s eyes widen a little before she bites down on her lower lip, gaze locked on his.

 

His hands clamp down on her hips as he surges up, pressing his mouth hard to hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and tasting her deeply. A groan slips from his throat as his arms come up and wrap around her tightly, crushing her to his chest.

 

She whimpers as her hips grind down against his hardening cock, her fingers tightening in his hair as she kisses him back.

  
“ _ Fuck, _ ” Tom grunts as he tightens his arms and stands up out of his chair, carrying her along easily until he braces her against the wall, his forehead coming to rest against hers as he drags his nose along her cheek. “I love you too, sweet.”

 

Hermione gasps, her head falling back against the wall, before she snakes her hands down between them and yanks her skirt up and out of the way before making quick work of his trousers, wrestling their clothes down and apart and to the side enough for her to slide down onto his cock with only a little extra wiggling.

 

Grunting, Tom’s fingers dig into her arse, hefting her back up some and letting out a short laugh when he slips from her and she groans loudly. “Hang on, just…” He growls, sinking his teeth into the join of her shoulder and neck as he pins her against the wall. “Stop wiggling!”

 

“I can’t, just… fuck me!” She giggles, before groaning as he bites down, her hips arching and thrusting against him again, dragging his cock along his cunt. She whimpers when he hits her clit and she rolls her hips again, gasping at the sensation.

 

“I am trying to! Hold still!” Tom laughs against her neck, a little breathless when she slides her cunt along his cock again before he swivels his hips and thrusts into her, hard and deep. He grins darkly when she cries out, her head thumping against the wall lightly, before he withdraws and thrusts into her again, just as hard and deep.

 

They are so worked up it only takes a few of those deliciously hard thrusts, her walls squeezing and milking him, for Tom to come with a shout. He settles her to her feet before quickly dropping to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, and attacking her clit with his tongue. He licks and suckles, swirls and nibbles, his fingers slipping into her to thrust and rub at every sensitive spot until she comes, screaming. 

 

Hermione’s thighs shudder, attempting to clamp down on his head until he pins her hips to the walls, forcing her legs open as he continues to fuck her with his mouth and fingers, drawing out her orgasm until she falls right into another with a soundless scream.

 

Tom finally pulls back, wiping his face with his hand with a razor sharp grin as he looks up at her from the floor. “Hold on, love.” He grabs her by the hips and tosses her over his shoulder as he heaves himself to his feet with only a small grunt. “We have all afternoon, we’re going to make use of it.”

 

Hermione lets out a shriek, clutching at his shirt to keep from slipping, although his arm gripping around her waist is obviously enough, as he bounds up the steps to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Because I love flower meanings, but hate pausing to look them up: pink camellia - longing for you; purple hyacinth - please forgive me.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Hermione steadily moves her things over from her dorm to Tom’s whenever she has a chance through the last two weeks of the semester until her room is almost completely bare, the barest of essentials and toiletries still there.

 

The day before graduation, her parents show up, knocking on the door. Hermione throws the door open to embrace her parents with a happy cry. Helen and Richard Granger, dentists who  _ work _ inside of and  _ live _ outside of London, gather their only child in their arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“Congratulations, sweetheart!” Richard smiles down at Hermione before kissing her forehead.

 

Helen pulls back slightly, smiling just as widely. “Yes, darling. You’ve worked so hard! We’re so proud of you.”   
  


“Thanks, mum, dad. I’m just so glad to be graduating! And getting ready for uni, and just… everything else.” She trails off, a bit lamely, as a flush creeps across her cheekbones.

 

Richard’s rather bushy brows crawl up along his forehead before he exchanges a look with his wife. “Well, then. Let’s gather up some of your things, and we’ll put them in the car, and go have some dinner, right?”

 

Hermione bites down on her lip, the blush making its way down her neck. “Uhm, about that…” She shuffles back into the room, motioning for her parents to follow along.

 

With another exchanged look, they slip into the dorm after their daughter, before Helen makes a sound of surprise. “Hermione! Where are all of your things?!”

 

She clears her throat nervously as she picks at her fingers. “Ok, so, like I said! Well, you see…” Clearing her throat again, she glances out the tiny window between the two beds, before glancing over her shoulder at her roommate’s still decorated wall. “I’ve been seeing someone for, uh, a long while now, and I haven’t really talked about it with many people, but it’s actually quite serious, and I plan on moving in with him after graduation.” The words tumble from her mouth, one after the other in a rush of breath before she snaps her mouth shut with a last huff through her nose.

 

There’s a long moment of silence, and when she finally looks up and at her parents, taking in their stunned expressions and how her mum is now sitting on Hermione’s bed, she licks her lips and smiles tremulously. “I’m sorry! I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how serious it was going to be, and it  _ is _ , and he’s a little older than I am, but I don’t want you to think it was anything, you know,  _ inappropriate _ . And I just can’t seem to stop babbling; I’m so sorry, mum, dad!”

 

Hermione plops down on Parvati’s bed, covering her face with her hands. After a few moments, her dad breaks the silence.

 

“Well, if it’s so serious…  _ where _ is this older man who’s very serious about you?” His voice is calm if a bit skeptical, which causes Hermione’s shoulders to abruptly relax as she drops her arms to peer at her parents. Her dad is looking very serious, his lips tighter than normal, but mostly relaxed. Her mum, however, is biting her lips in order to hold back the grin threatening to overtake her face.

 

Letting out a shaky laugh, she laces her fingers together and smiles. “Ah, he’s at work at the moment. We agreed that springing him on you  _ today _ wouldn’t be very polite since I’ve neglected to talk about him, like, at all, so if you’re ok with it, he wants to take us all to an early dinner tomorrow.” Her eyes flick between her parents, watching them look at each other before turning back to their daughter.

 

Richard opens his mouth first, “Herm-…”

 

Helen cuts him off suddenly, “Yes! We’ll have dinner with him tomorrow. What’s his name? And what does he do? Oh, Hermione, I’m so happy you’ve got a  _ boyfriend _ !”

 

Hermione’s eyes pop open in surprise as she stares at her mother. “Easy, mum! His name is Tom. And he’s a, a biologist.” She stumbles momentarily, before letting out a breath as she looks back to her father. “Dad? Are you ok with this?”

 

Richard huffs, tucking his hands into his pants pockets as he shrugs. “I suppose so, love. Not much I can do about it, what with you being a responsible adult, and all.” A half-smile quirks his lips as he looks over to Hermione, peering at her closely. “You look happy; a bit tired, but happy. So anyone who makes you look like that can’t be all bad. But you know I’ll reserve my final opinion for after dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Deal.” Hermione hops back to her feet, throwing her arms around her dad’s shoulders and squeezing him tightly. “Thank you, daddy.” She presses her lips to his cheek, smiling up at him brightly, before looking back over to her mum. “Well, I haven’t much left to do here! We can throw my overnight bag into the car and then we can go out to the Great Hall, so you can get some good seats.”

 

Helen chuckles as she steps forward, lacing her arm through Richard’s and tugging him to the door. “That sounds perfect, sweetheart. Get your bags, and let’s get going!”

 

After zipping her overnight bag closed - her empty, rope-repaired school bag carefully tucked into the larger bag - and scooping up the plastic bag with her graduation robes, Hermione glances around her room one last time with a melancholy smile before heading outside to join her parents.

 

*.*.*.*

 

Graduation passes in the blink of an eye. Hermione can’t stop grinning as she walks across the stage, first in the class, shaking Professor Dumbledore’s hand as she accepts her diploma, and moving down the line to shake the rest of the assistant's hands - McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and lastly, Tom.

 

Their hands linger for the briefest of moments when their eyes meet, his thumb brushing twice, back and forth, over the inside of her wrist. She winks at him quickly, and if his smile is a tiny bit wider and more genuine for Hermione, no one in the audience notices or, at least, bothers to comment on it. The moment passes as she steps off the stage and resumes her seat.

 

She cheers for her friends, particularly loudly for Harry and Ron, and by the time Zabini steps off the stage, the entire graduating class is eager to escape.

 

Dumbledore’s final words are practically drowned out by the roar of the graduates as they launch their mortarboards into the sky. 

 

Afterward, all of the families gather together as photographs are taken, Hermione smiling brightly with Ron and Harry for pictures, as well as with Ginny, and Parvati, and Lavender. She drags her parents to the front of the hall in order to introduce them to Professors Riddle and Snape, a faint blush on her cheeks as her mum takes a picture of her with the two men.

 

No one except for Severus even notices the pinch Tom sneaks on her arse just after the picture, and he can only roll his eyes and stand there obligingly until the Grangers disappear into the crowd again.

 

Tom watches her leave, only tearing his eyes away to scowl at Severus when the black-clad man rumbles, “You should be ashamed of yourself, Riddle.”

 

“She’s not my student anymore,  _ Snape _ .” Tom smirks at Severus before turning back to face the milling crowd.

 

Later that night, the Grangers, Potters, and Weasleys meet for dinner together and, afterward, all go their separate ways with plenty of hugs and flowers and promises to meet later in the summer. After a quick ride to her parents’ hotel, a shower and settling into her bed, Hermione turns on her phone and smiles at the texts waiting for her.

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: Congratulations, Hermione. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: You were beautiful today. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. _

 

With a chuckle, she sends him a text back before crawling under the blankets of her bed and grabbing her book from the bedside stand. Her parents are in the other room of the suite, and she can hear the murmur of their low conversation through the half-open doorway about how lovely the graduation was, and how the Potters are still so polished and good looking, and how friendly the Weasleys are.

 

When her phone buzzes twice back-to-back, she looks down quickly.

 

_ [Me]: Thank you, love. I miss you, too. _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: Are you settled into the hotel?  _

_ [Tom Riddle]: Wait, you don’t have to share a room with your parents, do you? _

 

_ [Me]: We are, and thank goodness, no! We have a suite; they’re in the other room. _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: That’s a relief. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: Then I won’t feel so… inappropriate for giving you a particular set of instructions for tonight. _

 

Hermione’s eyes widen as she slouches down into the comfortable bed, glancing towards the cracked door that leads to her parents’ room, before back to her phone. Biting her lip, she replies.

 

_ [Me]: Oh? And what instructions are those, sir? _

 

It takes a few moments, all the while her eyes locked on the little blinking bubble before he replies.

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: Yes, love. And you, my sweet, will slip your fingers into your panties and rub that sweet nub of yours until you are about to come… _

 

Hermione swallows hard, licking her lips and muttering to herself, “You arse.”

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: And then stop. Wait until you’ve come down enough, then begin again. Rub and stroke, insert as many fingers as you like, wherever you’d like, pinch your nipples, whatever you like… but you are NOT allowed to come. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: Not until we are together, tomorrow night, and I give you permission in person so that I may witness it. _

 

A soft whine escapes her throat before she cuts it off, sighing as she replies to his text, a little smirk playing on her lips.

 

_ [Me]: Who said I’m wearing any panties? _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: You minx. No teasing. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: And you’re admitting to not wearing panties around your parents? _

 

_ [Me]: Well… _

_ [Me]: I certainly wasn’t wearing any earlier at graduation. _

_ [Me]: When you pinched my arse. _

_ [Me]: And all I could think about was being with you tomorrow, and I was quite worried about leaving a puddle in my chair. _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: Damnit... _

_ [Tom Riddle]: You’re making it very difficult for me to not just show up at your hotel and ravish you, not even caring where you are or who you’re with, sweet. _

 

_ [Me]: That’s because you’re completely incorrigible, love. _

_ [Me]: And yes, sir. I will follow your directions. When should I start, and for how long? _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: I will always marvel over just how perfect you are, sweet. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: You may wait until your parents have gone to bed. Text me when you begin, and I expect you to continue for at least an hour. _

 

Hermione groans softly, clenching her thighs tightly against her already throbbing center. “Fuck, Tom. A whole hour?” She sighs as she replies.

 

_ [Me]: You’re so evil. _

_ [Me]: Yes, sir. _

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: I know. And you love me anyway. Or maybe because of it. _

_ [Tom Riddle]: My good girl. _

 

“Are you talking to your man, Hermione? You’ve got the silliest smile on your face!” Her mum’s voice suddenly intruding on her thoughts, and far closer than she’s comfortable with, makes Hermione yelp and slam a finger down on the home button of her phone.

 

“Mum! You scared the daylights out of me!” Hermione pops her head up from her pillow and glares at her laughing mother, who only flaps a hand at her.

 

“Relax, love. I’m not trying to be nosy, I’m too old for  _ that. _ I just…” Helen lets out a sigh as she settles down at the foot of the bed, facing her daughter with a smile. “I’m so proud of you, and I know I’ve said as much before, but I just want to say it again. Your father and I both are; you’ve grown so much and you’re always so responsible and mature, and we’re just both so happy with you and  _ for _ you. You can always tell us whatever you’d like, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Hermione smiles tremulously, her eyes sparkling with extra moisture. “Oh, mum… oh, hang on.” She types up a quick message before sending it and pressing the power button on her phone and crawling from under the covers. “Come on, mum, let’s go watch some telly before bed.”

 

_ [Me]: I’ll text you later, I promise. Mum looks all mushy, so I’m going to spend some time with her and dad, and we are all looking forward to dinner tomorrow! ;) And I do love you, you prat. _

 

Hermione is stretched out on the foot of her parents’ bed, watching telly with them, when he replies. She sees it later, just before texting him that she is about to begin following his instructions.

 

_ [Tom Riddle]: Looking forward to the dinner, as well. And I love you back, you little shrew. _

 

*.*.*.*

 

After a late breakfast, Hermione takes her parents on a quick tour of Hogsmeade, pointing out some of her favorite shops and locations. 

 

Throughout the day, Tom continues to send her messages, mostly to keep her hot and wet - which he does with a ridiculous amount of ease - but the occasional average tidbit, such as Severus and Lucius coming to the house for lunch, and that he made their reservations at the Three Broomsticks for six pm. She smiles with each message, eyes locked on her phone, and completely oblivious to the looks exchanged between her parents. Before she knows it, they return to the hotel in order to clean up and get ready for dinner.

 

Around a quarter ‘til, they begin to make their way to the restaurant, Hermione biting her lip until it’s swollen; finally Helen reaches out and loops her arm through Hermione’s with a soft, “Calm down, sweetheart. It’ll be just fine.”

 

She can only laugh weakly, staring at the rapidly approaching restaurant as they continue to stroll down the street, Richard a few steps behind the ladies. Upon entering, Hermione steps up and, in a low voice, mentions the reservation under Riddle. The hostess smiles, motioning the trio to follow her.

 

Taking them to one of the large booths, Hermione lets out a rush of air as she sees that Tom hasn’t arrived yet, unsure if she’s glad or even more nervous because of that fact. She checks her phone, and it’s a still a few minutes until six with no new messages, so he’s not running late. She tucks her phone under her leg and smiles tremulously at her parents, who return her smile as the waitress drops off waters and a basket of bread sticks.

 

Grabbing one, she crunches down into it, hard. She takes a sip of water, one leg jiggling in place. Richard clears his throat, smirking at his daughter. “Calm down there, wiggles.”

 

She starts and glares at her dad, sticking her tongue out at him. “Hush, old man. So I’m nervous! Fine.”

 

Richard opens his mouth again, just as Tom approaches the table, his face carefully blank. “Hermione.”

 

Hermione looks up quickly, her eyes brightening as she slips from the booth to stand up. “Tom!” She steps up to him, then freezes, unsure of what to do, especially in front of her parents.

 

Dragging his eyes from the table to look at her, Tom smiles, raising a hand to brush his fingers along her cheek before pressing his lips to her forehead softly, his voice low. “Hello, sweet. I’ve missed you.”

 

Hermione sighs softly, leaning into him for just a moment as she draws in a deep breath of his comforting scent, whispering against his collar. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

A clearing throat makes her jump and turn with a blush to look at her parents - her mother smiling a bit tightly, and her father staring Tom down.

 

There’s a heartbeat of silence, and then suddenly time rushes by, before resuming its normal pace. Tom’s hand has settled on her lower back, a warm, heavy, and comforting weight that allows the muscles in her shoulders to loosen.

 

“Mum, dad.  _ This _ is my boyfriend, Tom Riddle. Uhm, you met briefly yesterday.” Hermione’s watches her parents as they exchange a look, then turn back to the couple standing in front of them.

 

Richard’s brow furrows and his mouth opens just as Helen jumps in and cuts him off. “Dr. Riddle, so pleased to see you again! Please, sit and join us.” 

 

Tom and Hermione exchange a look - his amused, hers borderline horrified - before he helps her back into the booth as he slides onto the seat close beside her. Once settled, he reaches over, settling his left hand on her upper thigh, fingers tucked between her legs.

 

She glances up at him with a flush highlighting her freckles, and wrinkles her nose at his small amused smirk. 

 

“Thank you, Dr. and Dr. Granger. It’s a true pleasure to see you again, and please, call me Tom.” He smiles over to her parents, who exchange another quick look.

 

There’s another moment of awkward silence, and Hermione reaches down and grasps Tom’s hand as he strokes her leg with his thumb.

 

Richard clears his throat and then motions with one hand at nothing in particular. “So, we met you yesterday. At the graduation. You’re one of Hermione’s  _ professors _ .”

 

Tom shakes his head slowly. “Not exactly, no. I’ve never had Hermione in one of my classes.” His lips twitch as he glances over at her, squeezing her fingers unseen under the table. “I’ve only ever taught the most basic classes, as part of my duties as head of the department, and Hermione was far too advanced even from the first year to be in those.”

 

Hermione colors at his compliment, turning a bright smile up to him. “That’s sweet of you to say, Tom.”

 

Helen shifts in her seat, letting out a deep breath, and then shrugs expressively, smiling at her husband before looking to the couple. “So, how did you meet?”

 

Laughing a little, Hermione glances back to her parents. “Tom had to sign the forms that allowed me to work in Professor Snape’s labs for the extracurricular hours. That was the first time we actually met.”

 

“That’s right; it was in the beginning of the session. I’d heard her name many times through her years at Hogwarts, of course, due to her exemplary status in the school. And of course, as I am head of the department, she knew my name, if not my face.” 

 

Richard stares at Tom hard, his eyes slightly narrowed. “But you’re still a teacher at my daughter’s school.”

 

“Yes, I am. As I said, I’ve never been in a position of direct authority over her. And yes, our relationship started months ago while she was still a student at the school, and I a teacher.” Tom glances over at Hermione as she lets out a small groan, glaring up at him from under her lashes. “What? I’m only being completely honest.”

 

She lets out a huff as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Yes, I know; it’s just embarrassing to be discussing this with my  _ parents. _ ”

 

“Well, dear, if you didn’t want to be asked questions about your relationship with a _much_ _older man who also just happens to work at your school_ , you might have reconsidered.” Richard slouches down, crossing his arms over his chest, just like his daughter.

 

“Richard!” Helen slaps his arm before leaning toward Tom. “I appreciate your honesty, Tom. And please, call us Helen and Richard.” Her husband lets out a disgruntled noise, which she ignores. “I’m sure you can imagine this is quite a shock for us; Hermione never even told us she was in a relationship, much less with someone who is, well… as my husband said, older and a professor at her school.”

 

Tom nods slowly. “I know that I can’t relate to how you feel, as a non-parent myself, but Hermione and I discussed it and decided together to keep it from everyone until after graduation. Not even my own friends know who she is at the moment, just that I was in a relationship. The same with Hermione and her friends.” 

 

Helen nods, smiling, opening her mouth to say something else when Richard butts in. “Are you sleeping together?”

 

“Richard!”

 

“Daaad!” Hermione drops her face into her hands with a loud groan. “Will you please stop?” As if  _ that  _ isn’t a full admission of guilt.

 

Tom clears his throat and squeezes Hermione’s thigh again, gently, before meeting Richard’s eyes. “I don’t believe in discussing… intimate… details of our personal relationship. But if Hermione is comfortable with it…” He glances down at his girlfriend, his eyes glittering in mirth.

 

“No, I am  _ not _ comfortable with it!” She sits up, pointing at Richard. “That’s enough, dad. Tom and I are together, we are very happy together, and I expect you to at least be  _ polite _ !” Hermione lets out a huff, glaring at her father.

 

Helen laughs sharply, covering her mouth, before shrugging when the others looked at her. “You’re  _ so _ like your father.” 

 

Tom lets out a soft snort as well before Hermione elbows him. “Ow.” He smirks down at her, squeezing her thigh a bit harder in retaliation. 

 

Finally, Richard lets out a hard breath, sinking back into the booth. “Fine, yes, you’re correct, Hermione. And I apologize.” He looks to Tom then. “To both of you.”

 

Tom nods. “I apologize as well.” He glances down at Hermione when she sighs and leans her head against his shoulder with a smile. She murmurs lowly, just loud enough for him to hear, “Thank you.”

 

*.*.*.*

 

The rest of the dinner goes excellently, everyone relaxing and chatting for the rest of the meal and an additional bottle of wine afterward.

 

After they leave the restaurant, Tom escorts them back to the hotel and up to their room. Hermione smiles at him, pushing up on her toes to kiss his cheek before slipping into her room and gathering the last of her things into her overnight bag. Walking to the other suite, she drops her bag into one of the chairs before throwing her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly with a deep sigh.

 

“Everything I said yesterday is still true, love. And he’s just gorgeous, isn’t he?” Helen giggles into her daughter’s ear, grinning when she lets out a soft groan.

 

“I love you, mummy. And yes, I rather think so as well.” Hermione kisses her mum’s cheek before stepping back just enough to look up at her. Helen winks before pushing her over to where her father and Tom are standing together awkwardly.

 

Hermione chuckles and walks over to her father, biting her lip as she looks up to him. “Dad?”

 

Richard relaxes, looking down at her, before reaching out and pulling her into his arms with a sigh. “Yes, love?”

 

“I love you.” She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly, her eyes glancing over to Tom and smiling even wider. Tom smiles back, winking quickly before turning to Helen as she walks over and hugs him, pressing her cheek to his. His eyes widen at something that she whispers into his ear, and he nods solemnly, before returning Helen’s hug.

 

“I love you too, my girl. No matter what.” Richard presses his lips to Hermione’s temple, hugging her close before letting her step back. He watches her move over to Tom’s side, her arm slipping around his waist and his hand settling on her lower back. 

 

Helen smiles, kissing Tom then Hermione’s cheek, extracting a promise from Hermione to call her tomorrow, before exclaiming at the time and slipping into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

 

Richard sighs and walks over, holding out a hand to Tom. “It was nice to meet you, Tom. Take care of my daughter, or I’ll hunt you down and feed the pieces to wild animals.”

 

“DAD!” Hermione cries out, swatting his arm, while Tom merely squeezes her hip and nods, taking Richard’s hand in a firm shake with his other hand.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, sir. If I ever hurt her, please feel free to do that.” His face is serious when Richard looks back at him for a long moment and then nods and squeezes Tom’s hand firmly. 

 

“Better get going, before it gets too late. Give your mum a call tomorrow, love, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Richard smiles, walking the couple to the door. Tom grabs Hermione’s overnight bag with a smile in her direction before walking her to the door, his hand taking hers and lacing their fingers together.

 

“Goodnight, dad. I’ll talk with you tomorrow.” She tugs Tom through the door and they walk towards the elevator. No sooner does the door shut behind them than she finds herself pinned to the wall, his mouth on her neck and his tongue tracing along the tendons, one hand hooking under her arse to pull her against him. “Oh!”

 

“I didn’t think we’d ever get away,” he mumbles against her skin, kissing and licking her, smirking with each breathy moan and sigh that slips from between her lips.

 

“I know; God, it was  _ such _ a long night!” She whines softly when he grinds his hardening cock against her center. “No teasing, please! My skin is so tight, I think I’ll explode!”

 

Tom chuckles softly, pulling back enough to press his mouth to her forehead and settle her flat on her feet just as the elevator settles into place on the ground floor. “Come on, love. Let’s go back to my flat and  _ celebrate _ .”

 

Hermione shudders at his dark tone, sighing as he slides his fingers along her arm to loop his arm around her waist. He leads the way, smirking as he helps her out and down the sidewalk to where his car is parked near the Three Broomsticks. He opens the door, helping her in, before walking to his side to drop her bag into the back seat and get into his own. Seat belts snapped into place, they drive off to his flat across town.

 

After parking and helping her from the car, Tom leads her into the flat. Locking the door behind them, he turns and scoops her up into his arms, grinning at her surprised yelp before he heads up the stairs and to their bedroom. He tosses her onto the bed, dropping her bag to the floor before crawling on top of her.

 

Hermione barks out a laugh, then moans loudly when he settles on top of her, his mouth attached to her neck, sucking, nibbling, and stroking his lips against her skin.

 

Tom pulls back just enough to tug his shirt off, then slides down between her legs. He pushes her skirt up around her waist, groaning at the sight of her lacy red knickers. He tugs them down her legs quickly, tossing them to the side negligently before he pins her legs to the bed and swipes his tongue up along her slit with the flat of his tongue.

 

The sensation makes Hermione arch off of the bed and scream as he rubs his tongue hard against her clit. Her legs shake, attempting to clutch around Tom’s head, but his hands keep her pinned to the bed as he continues to stroke his tongue along her slit.

 

Dipping it in to draw out some of her juices, lapping before he slides up to wrap his lips around her clit and to suck hard as he slides two fingers deep into her. Curling his fingers gently as he drags his tongue along her swollen nub causes her to shudder, throwing her hands over her head to grasp at the headboard with a cry. “Oh, God! Tom!”

 

He chuckles, the vibrations causing a new sensation to flood her core, her hips twisting as she lets out a whine. Swirling his tongue around her clit, he sucks hard and slowly draws his head back, flicking it sharply with his tongue just as it pops from his mouth.

 

Hermione gasps, trembling in his grip as a fine sweat breaks out across her forehead. His movements are slowly driving her higher and higher, keeping her just away from tipping over that plateau.

 

Crying out as he latches his mouth onto her cunt again, tonguing her slowly and leisurely, she groans, one hand sliding down to twist in his hair, holding onto him tightly. “Please, please, oh please, sir, let me come! It  _ hurts _ !” 

 

Tom’s eyes flick up to her face and he grins at the hard look of despairing pleasure on her face as she looks back down at him with hazy eyes, pupils blown huge. She shudders and whispers to him, their eyes locked. “ _ Please, sir. _ ”

 

He growls against her before latching onto her clit, sucking and swirling his tongue around the swollen nub, adding the occasional extra suction that he knows will throw her over the edge in no time. 

 

After just a few hard sucks, Hermione screams as she falls over the edge, her hands clawing at the pillows and headboard. Only Tom’s hands wrapped around her thighs keeps her from knocking him silly with the power of her orgasm as she writhes beneath him.

 

Tom slowly strokes his tongue along her a few more times, gently working her down, before he crawls up her body. He wipes his mouth with his hand before cupping her breast with it, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Such a beautiful girl, sweet. That was perfect.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Hermione lets out a pitiful-sounding moan as she limply curls her arm around his neck, pulling him down against her. She sighs against his throat at his weight settling against her. One hand strokes along her flank, from breast to thigh and back. His hard cock presses into her hip until she stirs and pushes against him.

 

He slides a hand between her thighs and gently drags his fingertips along her cunt, smirking against her hair when she shudders and lets out a soft whine. Chuckling, he pushes up onto his elbows to peer down into her face. “Would you like to try something new tonight?”

 

Hermione blinks up at him, nibbling at her lower lip before nodding. “Yes. I trust you.” 

 

Tom grins and leans in, kissing her hard and furiously, his tongue stroking along hers as he cups and thumbs her nipple. After a long moment, he pulls away with a smirk. “Stay right here.”

 

He slides off of the bed and pads, unabashedly nude and erection flushed pink against his stomach, to the side table. He pulls out a small box and bottle before walking back over to the bed and crawling between her legs. “I told you we’d try this out, and this is a good start.” Tom opens the box and turns it to Hermione, smirking when her eyes widen at the sight of the jeweled anal plug. Her eyes flicker up to his then back to the blue jewel sparkling in the low bedroom light. “It’s small; we’ll work it in gently and leave it in for a while. If it’s something you don’t care for at all, we’ll discuss it further later tonight or in the morning.”

 

Hermione lets out a deep breath, licking her lips before nodding. “Ok. Yes, sir.”

 

“Perfect girl.” Tom smirks down at her, curling his fingers around her ankle to tug her closer. He sets the plug to the side and squeezes some lube on his fingers. “Knees up, spread your legs, love.”

 

Following his directions, she shivers a little when he strokes the cold liquid against her bud, fingers stroking and slowly working her loose, occasionally stroking his tongue against her clit. After a few moments, and once Hermione is moaning softly, he grabs the plug and covers it with more lube, before pushing it against her dark hole. “Breathe out and relax, sweet.”

 

It only takes a moment before it’s settled in and she grimaces, wiggling her hips a little. “That’s… different.”

 

Tom chuckles, looking up at her from between her legs as he crawls up her body to kiss her again. He wraps his arms around her and rolls over onto his back, pulling her on top with the movement. 

 

Hermione sighs softly and rocks her hips down against his, grinding her pussy onto his cock, sliding along his length. 

 

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he hauls her up just enough to line his cock up with her entrance, shifting his hips to push through as he pulls her down just enough to slip into her. Hermione lets out a moan from the back of her throat, her head tilting back as she grasps his knees. Tom drops her along his length slowly, his hands gripping and controlling the pace despite her squirming. 

 

Eventually, he settles her completely against him, grinning up at her as he tugs her hands down to settle against his chest. “How’s that, love?”

 

She whimpers softly, “So good. I feel so full.”

 

“Good girl. Here, brace your hands here.” Tom tugs her hands to brace against his chest before letting his arms fall to the bed. “There you go. Ride me, sweet.”

 

Hermione shudders, leaning forward to slowly raise her hips from his, whining softly as his cock slides from her, rubbing against the anal plug through the thin sensitive skin. When she pushes her hips back down, she cries out, her head hanging down and covering Tom’s face with her riotous curls. 

 

Shoving her hair aside, he growls, his hands sliding along her stomach to cup her breasts, pinching and tugging on her nipples as she steadily increases the pace until she’s throwing herself back onto his cock. Each time she hits back against his hips, she cries out at the multiple sensations flooding her core, winding into a tight ball. 

 

Tom tilts his head back, gritting his teeth as he lets out a hard groan. He sits up suddenly, throwing his arms around her and rolling them over so he’s hovering over her. She lets out a startled yelp, then slaps his shoulder, crying out. “No! I was so close!”

 

He huffs a laugh as he arches a brow at her. “Exactly, sweet. You’re not done yet.” Tom twists, reaching back behind her and manipulates the plug until her eyes widen, pupils dilating until her warm brown irises are reduced to mere rings.

 

Pulling back and thrusting into her again, he pauses, adjusting her hips and then laces their fingers together, bracing them over her head as he thrusts again, the new angle grinding his pelvis into her clit. 

 

Hermione cries out, her hips arching as her thighs tighten against his hips. “Oh, God, no, please! May I come?”

 

Thrusting again, slowly at first but with a building intensity, he leans down over her, growling against her damp hair. “No, sweet, you may not. Only when I say you can, only when you can’t hold it back any longer.” He grunts with each thrust, his cock sliding deep and fast, moaning as her plush lips cling to his flesh with each push and slide.

 

He leans down, nipping at the curve of her breast as they move together, her nails biting into the back of his hands as she sobs her pleasure out loud. The effort to hold back her orgasm as Tom continues to plunder her body leaves Hermione shaking and sweating, almost incoherent with pleasure.

 

Finally, finally, Tom shudders and presses his mouth to her breast, moaning into her damp skin as he feels his approaching climax. “Here; come for me, sweet. I need you to come for me now!”

 

She can only cry out, whining deep in her throat, until his fingers work between their moving bodies, sweeping and circling her clit only a few times before her orgasm crashes through her body. 

 

Muscles clenching and bunching, locking down like a trap around his cock and almost pulling him further into her depths, Hermione shakes and cries under him, insensate to his own orgasm, come filling her as Tom shouts her name.

 

It takes long moments of near silence, bodies pressed tightly together and the only sound their panting breaths, before Tom carefully rolls onto the bed, tugging her close so that she’s lying on his arm, and their calves touch, but there is enough space between them to relax and breathe and cool off.

 

Hermione turns her head slowly to peer up at Tom with sated, hazy eyes, a soft smile playing around her mouth. He tilts his head down to return her gaze, his own smirk pulling up one corner of his lips. “That was bloody fantastic.”

 

He laughs sharply, startled at her words before he turns over just enough to press his lips to hers, a brief buss before he settles back down beside her. “It was, wasn’t it?” He chuckles as she lazily swats his side and settles in against him with a deep, contented sigh. Tom can only echo it as he tugs the light cotton blanket at the foot of their bed up and over their nude bodies.

  
There is plenty of time for a nap. They have the rest of their lives, and he has many more plans for the rest of their first night together with no distractions, starting with the fresh coil of black linen rope in his bedside table.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ~last~ chapter, and I posted six today (because I'm terrible), so be sure to go back and read them all! :)

“Tom?” Hermione pokes her head from the bedroom, frowning at the silence before padding down the hallway. She sighs, rubbing her thumb along the bumpy ridges of the rings on a gold chain hanging between her breasts - three eternity bands, usually worn on her left hand, the first in all white stones, always kept closest to her palm; the middle in all yellow; and the most recent, the one on top, all blue stones - before slipping into the bathroom for a quick stop at the loo.

 

After washing up and checking in the empty office, she walks down the stairs carefully and pokes her head into the just as empty front room before heading into the kitchen. “Tom?”

 

Her husband of almost one year turns from the stove, glaring at her. “What are you doing out of bed, sweet? You were told…”

 

Hermione lets out a huff and pouts at him as she pushes her way into the kitchen, scowling when he meets her a third of the way in quick strides only to ushers her into one of the dining chairs. “I need to move around, Tom! I can feel the muscles in my legs losing every bit of strength. My muscle mass is dwindling!”

 

She sounds whiny, and she  _ knows _ it. His soft laughter doesn’t make it any better, until he settles on his knees between her legs and presses his lips to her heavily rounded stomach. 

 

“You  _ know _ that’s not true, Dr. Granger.” He looks up at her with a smirk, which only widens even further at her irritated snort. Tom looks back down to her stomach, murmuring as one hand strokes her side. “I know, little one; mummy is being quite petulant today, isn’t she?” 

 

Hermione lets out a soft groan, dropping her head over the back of the chair as the infant in her belly gives a flurry of kicks and punches at the sound of Tom’s voice. “Oh, God, stop; he’s going to kick my bladder to nothing before I ever give birth if you keep this up!”

 

“I’m sorry, love. I can’t help it if he just loves the sound of my voice,  _ just _ like his mummy.” He presses his mouth to her stomach again, hands gently stroking and soothing the wide arch. “Now, you should get back to bed. It’s called  _ bed rest _ for a reason, you know.” 

 

*.*.*.*

 

It takes Hermione almost five years to complete her medical training upon graduation from Hogwarts. The years are difficult, especially with her course load and traveling back and forth in order to spend any time with Tom, but they make it work.

 

For their one year anniversary, he gifts her a large amethyst pendant hanging from a shining gold chain.  _ “Because that amethyst geode in my office was the first thing we talked about, did you remember? And purple stands for my devotion to you, and royalty, as you are my queen.” _

 

In her third year of medical school, four years after the official beginning of their relationship, Tom proposes with a beautiful eternity band of white diamonds. He knows she never wants or wears large rings or anything that would be in the way at work, so he adapts.  _ “Because white stands for perfection, and you are my perfect girl.” _

 

Upon completion of her finals and officially being accepted at a medical office in Hogsmeade, just outside of Hogwarts campus, he gifts her another eternity band, this one all yellow diamonds.  _ “Because yellow stands for joy and happiness, which you have brought into my life. And because it stands for intelligence and supposedly stimulates mental activity, which you’ll need.” _

 

They are married a year after she finishes school, just after she and Tom buy a new, much larger house together in Hogsmeade. 

 

The wedding is small, Ginny and Pansy standing for Hermione while Severus and Lucius stand with Tom. A small bouquet of pink camellia, purple hyacinth, with white stephanotis [1] interspersed through the vibrant blooms is wrapped together with a particularly interesting bit of black rope, which causes Severus to snort and look to the sky. Lucius openly snickers upon seeing it when she hands it off to Ginny, who grins wildly at the bouquet, with a sickeningly sweet smile sent in the groomsmen’s direction. Her parents, oblivious to the exchange, cling to one another, smiling hugely and tears standing in their eyes.

 

A much larger reception later in the day is attended by most of their friends and family, as well most of the members of the Peitho gatherings, and the groups all have enough overlap to have made Hermione pull her hair in mortification during the wedding planning phases.

 

A week after she tells him she is pregnant, all beaming smiles and flushed cheeks, and only ten months after their wedding, he gifts her a third eternity band in deep blue.  _ “Because blue symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom and heaven, because you are heaven to me, and you have given me the greatest gifts of my life.” _

 

Tom continues to direct the Peitho group, both he and Hermione attending gatherings together - at first participating, until later, when her pregnancy becomes obvious, and they begin to just attend, at least until she is put on bed rest halfway through her third trimester.

 

Upon being formally introduced to Severus and Lucius, at a gathering a few months after graduation, Hermione manages to keep the blush from her cheeks. While Lucius leers at her in a way that makes her fight laughter, Severus continues to avoid her direct eyeline, still preferring to speak to her hairline. 

 

Her first introduction to the entire gathering, sans mask and everything else except for a pair of wool socks and a new woven black linen rope fishtail bracelet fastened around her wrist, she has no hopes of holding back the blushes spreading across her body from Fleur’s frank and appreciative gaze, nor the laughter elicited by Draco and Theo’s shocked expressions.

 

As for Hermione’s friends, she finally gives in just prior to the start of the school year following her graduation and tells them all at a final summer gathering at the Weasley home, confessing to the relationship, as well as the secret-keeping to her friends.

 

Ginny thinks that Hermione’s relationship with Professor Riddle is the most brilliant thing to happen since God made little apples, not to mention the most scintillating gossip  _ ever _ to come from Hogwarts (except, of course, for that time that the groundskeeper Filch was caught with the librarian, Madam Pince, in a broom cupboard). She also constantly asks for details, especially after picking up on some of Hermione and Tom’s more  _ unconventional _ playtime when she stumbles across a damp and rumpled silk tie that had been accidentally left wedged between the couch cushions.

 

Harry is properly horrified, until Pansy steps in and congratulates Hermione on such an advantageous match, pointing out - rather  _ pointedly _ and loudly in the direction of her boyfriend - that despite the age difference, their personalities and interests are exceptionally well aligned and they are obviously smitten with one another if they’ve worked so hard to form a relationship and keep it alive, despite all of the pressures otherwise. Harry, shockingly, catches on after only a few minutes and manages to shut his mouth long enough to think through her words before throwing his arms around Hermione in a life-threateningly tight hug and sighing about how sorry he is about being so oblivious and, in Snape’s everlasting words, a dunderhead.

 

Ron just scowls and mutters something about needing another beer before shuffling off. He never truly is friendly with Tom but, for Hermione’s sake at least, he is also never overtly rude.

 

Hermione and Tom are ridiculously happy, and when William Riddle is born - Severus and Ginny standing in as godparents - despite the rather sharp lack of sleep, they wouldn’t change a thing… especially once Hermione is cleared for sex and then the little one begins to sleep through the night after a few more months. 

 

Their happiness only increases when, the day after William’s fourth birthday, Hermione hands Tom a pink onesie with “Daddy’s Princess” in soft glitter. Lucius and Pansy stand as godparents for little Amelia, with Harry forced by Hermione to stand with the others. It may not be official, but it is as good as, especially with the size of the rock on Pansy’s hand.

 

It is the happiest of times, and whenever Tom finds Hermione nursing or deep in thought, he sees her stroking the black linen rope bracelet, worn down soft as satin, and forever snuggled up beside the sterling link bracelet. He kisses her and whispers his love into her ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Because I love flower meanings, but hate pausing to look them up: pink camellia - longing for you; purple hyacinth - please forgive me; stephanotis - marital happiness. I told you they’d make a reappearance. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: That's all, folks! *hearts* THANK YOU SO MUCH! To all of you lovely, lovely readers who have read and reviewed and shared so much love for this silly story of mine. I can never express how much it has meant to me! The biggest thanks go to my amazing beta and best friend in the whole world, Glitter.


End file.
